


When the Black Flag Rises

by RussetNightingale



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassins, F/M, Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 44
Words: 65,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15128447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussetNightingale/pseuds/RussetNightingale
Summary: Driven by the promise of vengeance and the darkness in her past, the assassin Eryn Turner strives for justice. This includes the hunt for Edward Kenway, a powerful pirate and captain of the Jackdaw.The desire for truth leads to an unlikely alliance and more peril than even they recognize. One misstep will split the world, the fragment of protection the only defense. Shadows of the past darken the assassin's every step while the shame of the pirate's could lead to a dangerous choice.They made a vow to protect what they love. The question is, can they keep it?-----------Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed: Black Flag or any of its characters. Eryn Turner belongs to me.Rated R/M for mature language, violence, and sexual scenes/references (no actual lemons/smut) and other listed below.***Sensitive topics are discussed in this book, including but not limited to: prostitution, death of a family member, infanticide, sex, murder, abduction and abuse. Read with caution.





	1. Chapters//1--Eryn: First Attempt

  1. **Eryn: First Attempt**

  2. **Edward: Damn Assassin**

  3. **Eryn: Answers**

  4. **Edward: It Was You**

  5. **Eryn: Captured**

  6. **Edward: Escape**

  7. **Eryn: Listen**

  8. **Edward: Let's Make a Deal**

  9. **Eryn: Kill and Kiss You**

  10. **Edward: So...**

  11. **Eryn: Lost**

  12. **Edward/Eryn: Duality**

  13. **Eryn: Darkest Memories**

  14. **Edward: Find Turner**

  15. **Eryn: The Seed of Doubt**

  16. **Edward: Under Attack**

  17. **Eryn: Run**

  18. **Edward: Imprisoned**

  19. **Eryn: Trust**

  20. **Edward: Slip Away**

  21. **Eryn: Truth**

  22. **Edward: Through Dangerous Seas**

  23. **Eryn: Hurricane**

  24. **Edward/Eryn: Intrusion**

  25. **Eryn: Bit of This, Bit of That**

  26. **Edward: Preparations**

  27. **Eryn: Training For Death**

  28. **Edward: Railing**

  29. **Eryn/Edward: Safe**

  30. **Edward: Close?**

  31. **Eryn: Screwing With Me?**

  32. **Edward: Teach Me**

  33. **Eryn: Nightmares**

  34. **Edward: I'm Here**

  35. **Eryn: Thank You, Go to Hell**

  36. **Edward: I'll Comfort You**

  37. **Eryn: Release of U.S.T.**

  38. **Edward: Last Orders**

  39. **Eryn: Losing Him**

  40. **Edward: Love Her**

  41. **Eryn: Love Him**

  42. **Edward: Enter the Mission**

  43. **Eryn: The Final Chapter**

  44. **Epilogue**




 

 

 

 

 

 

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

       My black hair was tucked underneath my hood, and dirt was smeared on my face. I gritted my teeth as I waited for the captain to leave his ship, along with the majority of his crew. Night had fallen, and I knew that they wouldn't remain in this port for long.

       I crept aboard the ship, taking care to be extra quiet. I hid myself inside of the closet in the captain's quarters, aware that I might have to wait several hours before I could take care of the target. My hidden blades were strapped to my wrists, ready to be unsheathed at a moment's notice.

       I stiffened, remaining absolutely silent, as the door to the cabin swung open. I held my breath, trying to make as little noise as possible. Though the captain wasn't a true assassin, he was armed and dangerous.

       "Aye! Take her towards Tortuga!" he announced to his crew, slamming the door shut. The rancid smell of alcohol filled the room, and I assumed he was intoxicated.  _Figures. Bloody pirates._ A few seconds passed, and the captain took off his overcoat and shirt, revealing a well-muscled body. Tattoos covered his skin.

       I slowly released my breath, pausing as the target climbed into his cot. Several more minutes passed. Eventually, I heard snores coming from outside the closet. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door slowly, seeing whether he was actually asleep. Thankfully, his eyes were closed. His long blonde hair swept over his finely chiseled face.

       I approached him silently, my black hood obscuring my face. Raising my blades, I prepared to plunge them into his neck. However, as I swung down, an arm snapped out and stopped my movement. He was very much awake, and was thoroughly pissed. His face was severe as he pulled me closer, my jaw trapped in his strong hands. He held my wrists together, and I was unable to reach my hidden blades. I struggled in the pirate's grip.

       "Sorry, mate." He flashed a grin, though there was very little humor in it. "What the fuck are you doing here, brave little shit?" I raised my lip in anger, refusing to confront him on anything but what I had charged him with.

       "Kenway," I hissed lowly, thinking murderous thoughts. The boat began to rock, and I mentally cursed that we'd already set sail.

       "I think we've gotten past my identity, fucker."

       "You killed Duncan and robbed him of his identity... You're no assassin."

       "I beg to differ," he sneered. "I'll have you know that your precious Duncan was defecting to the Templar Order. Why the fuck does this matter?"

       "You're a dirty liar," I accused. The pirate ignored me.

       "Now, just who might you be? Joel? Marcus?" He threw back my hood and stared in mild surprise. "Well, aren't you a looker?" I glared at him. "Do I get a name?"

       "What does it matter to you who I am?" I snarled at him, struggling in his grip. He raised an eyebrow and smiled.

       "Then I suppose I'd better give you a name. How about... Heidi?" I didn't answer. "I suppose not. What about Cadence? Sylvia? Russ?" The final suggestion annoyed me for reasons I couldn't quite figure.

       "My name is Eryn Turner," I spat, snapping my teeth at his fingers.

       "Well, I'd say it was nice to meet you, Eryn..." he clicked his tongue. "But I can't exactly do that under these circumstances."

       "Hilarious," I murmured, glaring at him with fury in my eyes.

       "Quite," Kenway agreed, and I was sure that he was fully aware that I was being sarcastic. "Now, you have two options. You can either be put to work on my ship... or I can kill you right now."

       "I'd never work for scum like you," I snarled, writhing around. However, Kenway was stronger. He easily overpowered me, and I pursed my lips.

       "Shame," he muttered, removing the sword from my side and placing it against my chest. The point dug into my skin. "There are few perfect breasts in the world. It'll be a shame to ruin yours." I wanted to kick his face in. Almost at once, the boat rocked furiously, knocking both of us over. The door to the captain's cabin burst open, revealing a soaked sailor. His skin was the color of warm cocoa, and his eyes shone with intelligence.

       "Adéwalé, what's happening? Are we under attack?" Kenway demanded furiously.

       "No, suh! But we've gone into a massive storm, there ain't no escapin'!" Immediately, Kenway's brows furrowed. I picked myself up off the ground, steadying myself against the cabin's wall. I'd always hated ships, and being in one during a storm was a nightmare.

       Kenway spared me a glance, seemingly pleased with the fact that I would be seasick any second. "Haven't got any sea legs, eh, lass?"

       "Shut up," I huffed, trying to avoid speaking. The captain just shrugged, apparently deciding that I wasn't a current threat. He turned his attention back to Adéwalé and ran out of the cabin.

       I wouldn't dare kill the captain now. I'd been caught and seen, and if the crew saw him dead on the deck with my blades in his throat, it wouldn't just be my life at stake. There was more than my life to protect. I couldn't stay, either. The shithead would throw me to his crew, I had no doubt.

       I glanced out the doors as they slammed open and shut in the fierce wind and rain. The roiling sea couldn't hide the one thing I needed.  _Only option_ , I reminded myself grimly, telling myself I'd find the fucker again.  _Alright, Eryn. Let's go._

 


	2. Edward: Damn Assassin

       "Get the men to the masts! Come on, full speed to the west!"

       I ordered my men around as they steered in the tumultuous waves of the unforgiving sea. The rain poured down while lightning crashed, striking the sky. A blur rushed past me into the ocean, and for a moment, I thought that one of my men had been tossed overboard. However, none of the men wore a black hood or had long brown hair.

       "Damn," I swore. "Sailor overboard!" However, instead of attempting to swim back to the ship, Eryn was swimming away, towards the distant outline of an island. "Get back here!" I shouted over the noise of the storm. However, the female assassin didn't appear to have heard, or simply gave no sign of it. From the way her arms lagged in the next stroke, I could tell she was tired. A wave crashed over her head, and she sputtered around in the ocean, trying desperately to stay afloat. A piece of driftwood struck her head, and I let out a belt of curses when she vanished under the surface. I quickly tied a rope around my waist and handed the end to Adéwalé before diving into the crashing waves.

       I rushed through the water, eyes scanning for Eryn. Finally spotting her, I dove through the waves, grasping her middle. I signaled to Adéwalé to pull us back up. Several of my crew helped to pull us, and I tightened my grip on Eryn's midriff. After we were pulled up onto the deck, the men returned to their posts, while I put my fingers onto Turner's neck to check for a pulse. It was weak, and fading fast.

       She wasn't breathing, either. I had just one option. I pumped my palms on her chest repeatedly and opened her mouth, puffing air into her lungs. After a minute of this, I pressed my ear to her chest. Still no breathing. Pressing my lips to hers, I continued to force air into her body. After another round, she coughed up a lungful of water, heaving onto the deck. The storm began to break up, and Eryn collapsed on the wood of the  _Jackdaw_. Her gasps were labored. Her eyes slowly fixed on me, and a scowl appeared on her face.

       She flopped back down, the rain still battering at her face. "You've got to be kidding me," she wheezed.

"You're welcome," I grunted, standing up and squeezing the salty water out of my hair. She pulled herself to her knees, letting out a light cough. I looked to the bow of the ship and saw the faint outline of a waterspout in the distance. Apparently, we'd narrowly missed it.

       "Cap'n," one of the sailors interrupted, "why is  _she_ here? Bad luck to have a woman on deck!"

       "That's a load of bullshit," I scoffed. "You can deal, or I'll have you stay and swab the board at the next port, you hear me?" The sailor nodded rapidly, hurrying off to do his duties. I nudged Eryn with my foot. "You, lass, owe me some answers."

  
  


  


 


	3. Eryn: Answers

       I was forced into Kenway's cabin, where I was then shackled to a chair.

       "I want to know exactly why the assassins are on my ass," he grunted, facing me as he leaned forwards on the table.

       "You think I was sent by the assassins?" I chortled. "You are one dull pirate." The captain's blue-gray eyes flashed with anger.

       "What the hell are you doing aboard my ship?"

       "Relax, pisshead," I snapped. "I wouldn't have boarded the  _Jackass_  unless it was important." I paused, ignoring the fury on his face from insulting his ship. "See, I  _could_  be sinking to the depths of Davy Jones' locker, but it's  _you_  who had to jump into the water and play hero."

       "I don't see why you're complaining, luv," Kenway remarked, settling on the desk with one foot up, resting his elbow on his knee and his chin on his curled fist. "Now... tell me or else I'll send you right back." I remained silent, staring at the captain with contempt.

       Edward, seemingly off-put by my lack of a response, strode over to me and started pawing through my clothes. I was surprised, but immediately thrashed around, furious.

       "Dirty pirate, get your bloody hands off me!" I screeched.

       "If you'd cooperate, then I wouldn't have to do this," he replied, not halting in his search. He pulled out a sopping wet piece of paper-- an old assassin's contract. He inspected it before tossing it away. When Kenway's search turned out to be fruitless, he returned to staring at me.

       "What are you trying to do?" I scoffed dryly. "Stare at me until I cower? Until I tell you everything I know?" If my hands had been free, I'd have slapped one against my forehead in a mocking damsel-in-distress manner. However, I was still bound.

       "The latter would be preferable," the pirate replied, crossing his arms. "Now, Eryn Turner..." he unsheathed his blades. "You can either tell me the truth now, or I'll cut it out of you." I knew he wasn't joking. He was an experienced killer, and I was just another target. In his mind, he could just kill the next assassin that came for him.

       Problem was, I was self-employed. I didn't feel like dying today, and I resented Edward with everything I had.

       "You're one dirty son of a bitch, you know that?" I growled. This wasn't the first time I'd been faced with death, and hopefully (and ironically) wouldn't be the last.

       "That's my job, luv," he stated, sharpening the blades. He pointed one at me, the tip glinting in the lantern's light. "Care to talk?" I weighed my options before deciding--  _I had no choice_.

       "Me."

       "What was that?"

       "Me," I repeated slowly. "Are you daft?"

       "No, I just wanted to know what the hell you mean!" Kenway snapped, slamming his hands down on the table.

       "I mean that no one sent me," I drawled. "I came here of my own accord to kill you." Kenway's face was thoughtful, and he was silent for a full minute. "So what, are you going to kill me or not?"

       "That remains to be seen...  _Miss_  Turner." He grinned wickedly. "I presume no one would dare ask for your hand in marriage." I chuckled, and he tipped his head curiously.

       "Was that supposed to be an insult?" I snarled, fingering the ring on my left hand. I'd almost had a husband-- the operative phrase being  _almost_   _had_. "Someone bitter because his whore of a wife left him?" Kenway's smile vanished, and I almost regretted squashing it down.

       Almost.

       "I've got to say, I feel bad for the poor bloke," he commented, pouring himself a goblet of wine from a pitcher.

       "Why? Because he was skewered through the neck by a pirate?" I growled crossly. Kenway stared at me, and I inwardly cursed myself.

       "Is that so?" he murmured, swirling the wine in his goblet around.

       "The truth," I replied through clenched teeth. "And I'm looking at his killer right now."

  
  


 


	4. Edward: It Was You

       I raised an eyebrow and stared at Eryn. Her dark golden eyes were full of anger as I spoke. "I don't know, I've killed a lot of people. They all get blended up after a while."

      "I found his body, dumped in the bushes, stripped and bloodied!" she insisted, shooting me a glare. "Now you masquerade in his clothes and spoil him!" It dawned on me, and I leaned forwards, my face inches from hers.

      "Madame Turner, was  _Duncan Walpole_  your lover?" I sneered. She didn't respond, and her grim expression told me all I needed to know. "This is mighty rich!"

      "Shut your trap, shitbird!" she swore, and I raised an eyebrow.

      "Was that supposed to be an insult?" I challenged mockingly, twisting a strand of her dark brown hair between my fingers. "I learned long ago that Mr. Walpole was defecting to the Templars," I continued. "But so did the Order." I tipped my head. "Surely you knew that." She seemed a bit dumbfounded, and I congratulated myself.

      "That's not the truth," she growled. "You're a fucking liar, pisshead!" Her voice raised to a shout, and I held up my hands in mock surrender.

      "Then you weren't there, I suppose?" I murmured, sitting on my desk. "I broke into the assassin's hideout. Everywhere I went, they were talking about how he betrayed your Order." Eryn chewed on her lip, and I could tell that she was having a hard time trying to decide what was true. "He was going to give them the crystal for the Sage. This wasn't my own fault."

      "I... I don't believe you," she said finally. I shrugged as if it didn't matter to me, but in truth, I was thoroughly pissed. What would it take to get through this woman's thick skull?

      "I care not a whit if you believe me," I snorted. "All I know is that I should probably dump you off here and let you drown. End your miserable life."

      "You know as well as I that true assassins can swim for miles. Besides, why save my 'miserable life' if you were just planning on ending it?" I ignored her latter question.

      "Then I guess you're lucky that you just might survive till you reach the next deserted island. I'll give you a pistol with a single bullet. Use it for yourself or the wildlife, I don't give a shit." I prepared to open my door when I noticed the odd lack of noise.

      Usually, I'd hear my crew singing some shanty or shouting at each other for some reason. There was nothing now. I looked at Eryn before realizing that she wouldn't know or care.

      "What's wrong?" she queried, her back still turned to me. "Afraid to leave?"

      "Shut your mouth, bitch," I barked, wondering how she got under my skin so easily. I could almost feel the darkness coming off of her in waves. I took my hand off the handle and knocked her shoulder as I strode past her, rummaging around in my desk for the page that I'd kept from years before.

      At last, my hand closed on the yellowed parchment, and I unrolled it in front of her so she could read it.

_Mr. Duncan Walpole,_

_I accept your most generous offer, and await your arrival with eagerness. If you truly possess the information we desire, we have the means to reward you handsomely. Though I would not know your face by sight, I believe I can recognize the costume made infamous by your secret order. Therefore, come to Havana in haste... And trust that you shall be welcomed as a brother._

_Your most humble servant,_

_Governor Laureano Torres y Ayala._

      I rolled it back up, enjoying the shocked look on her face. "Getting whiplash just sitting there, luv?" She didn't reply, but said something to herself that was too quiet for me to catch. "What?"

      "It wasn't for you to hear, or else I'd have told you!" she snapped, but I could tell that the resistance and anger had seeped out of her bones. I stared at Eryn.

      "You loved Mr. Walpole?" She shot me a glare.

      "What do you think?" she responded. I sniffed, turning away towards the window. A flash of movement outside caught my attention, and I darted over to the smudged glass.

      "Shit!" I swore, drawing my pistols. Eryn's head snapped up, her dark golden eyes full of curiosity.

      "What?"

      "We've been followed," I hissed in response, tightening my hidden blades onto my wrists. "Your lover's Templar friends." The lass flinched. I moved towards the door when she let out a squeak of protest.

      "Are you not going to let me out?" she complained.

      "And risk you stabbing me in the back?" I laughed. "Not likely." I opened the door. A sharp pain struck my head, and everything went black.

  
  


 

 


	5. Eryn: Captured

       I watched as a man dressed in British coats jumped on Kenway, knocking him out. The door slammed shut and I began to panic. Undoubtedly, that was a Templar bastard. I hadn't attempted escape from this room before, but now I had no choice but to try.

       Wriggling my hands back and forth in the chains, I realized that they were too tight for escape.  _Shit._ If that dumbass had just let me out, then he wouldn't be unconscious and I wouldn't be at the unlikely mercy of a Templar asshole. The door was kicked in and I glared up. The same man who had taken out the pirate strode towards me, a knife in his hands.

       "Bravo, taking it up the ass from some heartless dick with a power complex," I sneered, knowing full well I was fucked.

       "Shut your trap, street whore!" I scowled at the man, wishing I could split his skull open. He looked very dissatisfied. "See, listen here... I'd kill you right now. Cut you open. But I've got orders from the boss. As soon as you're no longer useful--" he drew his finger across his neck.

       "Wow, enlightening," I drawled sarcastically. "I'm shivering in my boots." He raised his fist and slammed it down on my head, effectively cutting off all of my senses.

                                                                     ...

       I woke up on a dirty cot in a dim stone cell. I was next to naked, with nothing covering me but a short ragged robe. I burrowed myself deeper into the cot, hating how exposed I felt. Bad memories were attached to my state. A low whistle came from a few feet to my left, and I groaned in irritation.

       "Don't tell me that's you, Kenway," I mumbled.

       "...Come here often?"

       "Fuck my life." I heard him let out a quiet chuckle, and I lifted my head, searching for him. It didn't take long. He was in his undergarments as well, and I had to say that it suited him better than me. He seemed very comfortable, and I curled up my lip.

       "Do you know how to get out?"

       "What makes you  _think_  I know?" I snapped, annoyed.

       "Marrying a Templar asshole must have had  _some_  perks, right?"

       "Shut your fuckin' mouth, pirate." I had no idea how he was able to get under my skin so easily. "And we were  _engaged,_ not married." I decided to change the subject. "How long have you been up?"

       "A few minutes. We can't have been here for all that long."

       "How can you tell?"

       "It was early evening when we were attacked. It's just barely nighttime, luv."

       "Don't call me that," I commanded sourly, staring out the window. Sure enough, the sky was streaked with violet and orange. "Alright, do you have anything sharp in your cell?" I asked quickly. "I can pick the lock open."

       "Sorry, luv. Nothing." I sighed, annoyed. "But this old pirate has an idea or two to share."

       "Well, then please go right ahead," I said crossly.

       "I was thinking that you could call for the guard, pretend to be in pain-- some woman thing, I don't fucking know. When he comes to check on you, I'll snatch the keys."

       "That's it?" I scoffed. Kenway shrugged, and I rolled my eyes.

       "Sometimes the most simple plans are the ones that work the best." Clenching my teeth, I stood up from the bed, relieved that at least my hands hadn't been bound.

       "How do I know that you won't just leave me here to rot?"

       "See, I'm a man of honor." I couldn't keep a snort of obvious disbelief from escaping my mouth. Kenway either didn't hear or chose to ignore it. "I wouldn't let you die here because you helped in my escape."  _'Course, that don't mean that he won't try to kill me as soon as we're out... and the same goes for me._  "Are you with me, luv?"

       "Do I have any other choice?" I growled, walking towards the bars and gripping the rusted iron tightly. "Fine. But if you fuck this up, then I'm killing you before we're hanged."  _I don't want to work with my fiance's killer, but I'm out of options._

       "Whatever you say, luv." Taking a deep breath, I placed a hand on my stomach and let out a pitiful wail. I collapsed to my knees. After only about fifteen seconds of my cries, a guard came running down the hallway.

       "What the hell are you doing?" he queried angrily, putting a hand on the bars. I stared up at him, teary-eyed and with my lips slightly parted.

       "It's my baby," I panted, choking up slightly as my mind grasped ancient sorrow. "Something-- something's not right!" I watched out of the corner of my eye as Kenway stretched out and tried to grasp the keys hanging on the guards belt, which were just out of his reach. I skittered backwards, hoping the guard would come in to 'investigate'. Though he gave me a suspicious look, he unhooked the keys from his belt and unlocked my cell.

       "Y-your baby?" He scratched his chin uncertainly.

       "Yessir... my husband died a few months ago, leaving me with child... and something's wrong!" The guard leaned in, giving me the perfect opening. I grasped the hilt of his sword and yanked upwards, easily knocking him out. I spat on his face, removing the keys and his pistol.

       "What about me, luv?" Kenway stuck his face against his bars, and I stared at him. Shaking my head, I ran down the hallway without him. "We had a deal!  _We had a deal_!"  
  
  


 


	6. Edward: Escape

     I watched as Eryn fled down the gray stone hall. I couldn't say that I was surprised, but I was still furious.  _That bitch...!_  I resorted to her suggestion, finding something to pick the lock open with. I was still searching when something black flashed in front of my vision. I glanced up and saw Eryn, dressed in her assassin's garb. She held more clothes in her hands, which she slipped in to me. While I put them on, she unlocked the door.

     "I'm going against my better judgment when I let you out of here, pirate," she spat. "Don't you dare make me regret this."  _You're gonna try to kill me either way, won't you, sweetheart?_  Eryn swung the gate open, wincing as the rusted iron let out a loud creak.

     "What about my weapons?" I was hit in the face with the leather braces holding my hidden blades. "And my guns?"

     "You think I trust you enough to give you a damn gun?" she growled. "You're only coming with for a meat shield, let me make that clear. I'm not here to cuddle you and make friends."

     "Try something new, darling. It's called trust," I murmured, extending a hand towards her. She tipped her head, and I could almost see her thoughts turning.

     "I don't think so. If you want your shit, you'll have to pry them from my cold dead corpse."

     "You're a friendly one."

     "Shut your fucking yap, pirate." I raised an eyebrow in question. Eryn's armored facade hid an inner darkness, something that had tainted her beyond any hope of redemption.

     "So, how long have you been tracking me down?" I queried, and she shot me an ice-cold glare. I held up my hands in surrender. "Just making conversation, luv." She looked away, her hood covering her face so I couldn't tell what emotions she was displaying.

     "Ever since I found Duncan's body on Cape Bonavista," she responded, her voice level. It lacked any kind of feeling. "Eleven months, Kenway. I was doing whatever I could-- sailing, walking, working my way to every place you'd last been seen. I finally found you, asshole."

     "So harsh," I commented. Without warning, I slammed her against the wall and held my finger up to my lips. She looked utterly furious, but seemed to understand. A guard passed the hallway where we had previously been, and I silently thanked God. "Be quiet," I murmured to her.

     "No shit." I watched her slink along the hallway. Her black cloak flapped out behind her, catching the air.

     "This way, luv." I watched her bite her lip to keep from commenting.

     I led the assassin down the halls without fear, never once making a false turn. I'd been here once before, recognizing it as the Havana dungeons. The guards here were lax and easily dispatched. I thanked God again that we'd been near this city, and with any luck, my crew and ship would be sailing nearby.

     "Where the hell are we?" Eryn snarled, twisting her right wrist around.

     "Havana," I replied quietly, motioning for her to keep her voice down. "Almost out, if I'm not mistaken."

     "And you'd better not be," she retorted threateningly. I turned around and fixed my eyes on her

     "You'd best keep your opinions to yourself, luv," I warned, a hiss creeping into my voice. She inspected me warily, seemingly taking in my expression.

     "You really aught to learn better tricks, pirate," she spat, sidling past me. Eryn took in a deep breath, her tongue darting out as if tasting the air. "We're near the exit. Concentrate, you can taste the salt on the air." Once her back was turned, I flicked my own tongue out, mimicking her movement. However, I tasted nothing but stale dungeon air.

     From that point on, Eryn led us out. It wasn't too far to the exit, so it wasn't as if she accomplished a dangerous and praiseworthy feat. She glanced out the prison windows, her face gaining a determined look.

     "Is that your ship?" she asked me, pointing out at the horizon. I squinted at the vessel sailing the sea.

     "Aye, that's the  _Jackdaw_ , alright," I said, picking up the pace as she ran silently on the dirty gray cobblestone. Seagulls cawed as they floated above us, and children ran past while laughing happily.

     "How can you tell?" Eryn inquired, a tiny hint of mockery in her otherwise smooth voice. "It looks like any other ship on the ocean." She nearly succeeded in getting a rise out of me, but I kept my temper in check.

       "What kind of pirate captain would I be if I couldn't tell my own ship apart from another?" I retorted. Eryn let out a snort and slipped out of the prison.

     "I have no idea," she growled. "I'm hardly a pirate, Kenway."

     "You'll warm up to me, luv. Just wait." My joking response was met with Eryn's furious glare.

     "I will kill you, mark my words, Kenway," she vowed, turning down a dark alley and beckoning for me to follow. I turned my head up and snorted.

     "That doesn't make me want to follow you, luv." I leaned against the wall of a house. "If you wanted me dead, you'd have left me in the jail cell," I challenged. Eryn's response came without her looking my way.

     "No, I knew you'd have found some other way to escape. Now that we're in the clear, I can--" Without warning, she spun around and jammed her wrist in my direction. I recognized the move well. The hidden blade attached to the leather brace on her wrist met mine in a heartbeat. 

     "Don't forget, luv. I'm just as experienced as you are." I grinned. "Likely more so. A better assassin wouldn't bother with all of this. You must be new." I reveled in the glare of hatred Eryn sent me.

     "I swear on my dead fucker of a father that I will cut your goddamn throat, you dirty pirate!" she swore, retracting her blade and pulling her gun out. I raised an eyebrow, unconcerned. Her finger pulled the trigger, but there was no shot. The confusion on her face was almost enough to make me enjoy the situation as she repeated the motion and checked the chambers. "The hell did you do?!"

     I lifted up my hand which held her bullets. "Sleight of hand trick, love. You're easy to rob. Most definitely a new assassin." Eryn's face was stone.

     "You have no fucking clue what I am," she remarked darkly. "I'm done playing around."

     "I thought you were done before," I intoned innocently, my eyes wide. She curled the corners of her lips up and drew her sword, immediately stabbing it towards me. I grunted in dismay at the sudden attack. It wasn't that I was surprised, merely being mildly annoyed she managed to cut me. I touched at the wound, my fingertips coming away red. Anger rose in my body. "Oh, you little bitch." 

     I brought out my sword to join hers, the clashing of steel filling the air. Sweat beaded her face as she parried my attack and tried for my throat. I furrowed my brows, meeting every move she made. I'd made a serious error in judgement. This assassin was anything but inexperienced. I was one of the best swordsmen in England, yet she kept me on my toes. 

     I used the hidden blade on my left wrist to block, which made my right side vulnerable to attack. A second, shorter sword appeared in her left hand and cut at my ribs. Furious, I went on the offensive and slashed at her chest. The damned assassin moved at the last minute, though it did end up slicing a good-sized cut on her right arm.

     "Dammit," she muttered to herself. She glared at me with ire. 

     "Hear that? It's this way!" We both paused in our fight at the sound of guards. She hissed in annoyance.

     "How about this, Kenway. You turn away and leave and I'll escape on the rooftops. I'll still slit your damn throat in an hour, but--" A dull thud and Eryn was down for the count. She remained motionless on the stony ground, and I gave a grateful smile to my first mate.

     "Thanks, Adé." The man nodded and lifted her up.

     "Of course, captain," Adéwalé rumbled, his accent giving a slight twist to the words. "She was probably gonna slit yer throat when you turned." I sheathed my sword and grabbed the woman's before leading Adé out of the alleyway. 

     "That's what I figured. Now, take her back to the  _Jackdaw_ , but stay out of sight. An unconscious woman over you? That'd take explaining to the guards, and we don't have that kind of time before this bitch wakes up." The former slave listened patiently to my instructions and grabbed my shoulder when I'd finished.

     "Yes, Captain Kenway. When will I see you back at the ship?"

     "Shadow me. We should both get there around the same time, but just as I said, don't let anybody see you." Adéwalé hid in the dark alleys of houses, the dusk giving him more to work with. I made sure to remain unrecognized, avoiding every guard I saw.

     Eryn was a threat, but for now, it was neutralized. I needed the information she held, and an assassin could make for a valuable prisoner. A smile stretched my lips as I pondered what I could do with her aboard my ship. The Brotherhood would likely pay me well for her "safe" return. Besides that, depending on how I worked it, they might give me enough to buy new cannons for the  _Jackdaw_.

     It was these thoughts that kept me from dumping her body into the sea. By the time Adéwalé and I reached my ship, the sun had already set below the horizon. "Bring her to the dungeons," I ordered my first mate. My crew was already working hard on repairing the  _Jackdaw_  after the last skirmish. She was still ready to set sail, and I was glad that my ship was as resilient as she could be. "Set sail, lads!" I announced, grasping the wheel. "Onto the high seas!"

  
  


 


	7. Eryn: Listen

       I passed in and out of a strange dreamlike state filled with visions. Most of them were of Duncan. Some were memories, such as when I'd joined the Brotherhood six years prior. He'd been chosen as my mentor, and as I learned more each passing day, I recalled loving him more.

       I was unfeeling and filled with a desire for vengeance, intent on never caring about anyone again. However, he slowly gained my friendship and then affection. We became lovers three years after I was fully inducted into the Brotherhood, and he had a sweet personality behind his tough exterior. 

       Then came Kenway, fucking up my life yet again. It was just another tragedy in my life, and I was no stranger to revenge. I imagined Kenway slaughtering Duncan in every way possible, but then the dreams transformed into something strange. My mind's eye saw Duncan speaking with Templar leaders, taking the crystal and seeking out the Sage. I saw him writing letters to Templars, receiving payment.

       Duncan wasn't a traitor. He could never have been. I knew him.

       My eyes were filled with a bright white light, and I was yanked from the solace-- and punishment-- of my dreams.

                                                                          ...

       "Lookit that, Turner's waking up." Kenway's voice grated my ears, and I opened my eyes to Senior Chiselchin. Without saying a word, I gathered saliva in my mouth and shot it at his face. The sly smirk vanished from his face as he wiped my spit off his skin, his deep blue eyes full of anger. "You'd do well to avoid pissing me off, lass." I shivered at the use of the nickname, as though I'd heard it somewhere before.

       "You seem to have no trouble fuckin' with my nerves," I replied coolly, giving no sign of my discomfort. A quick survey of my person revealed that I was bound with ropes, though set on a makeshift straw bed in some kind of prison. The floor tipped slightly. "What the hell am I doing on this pisspoor excuse for a ship?"

       "Turner, you'll be moved in with the crew if you keep this shit up," Kenway threatened. "I promise you, they'll be much happier than I will to have you around, and most likely in their beds." I ground my teeth together while Kenway leaned into the bars, his hand grasping the iron tightly. "Luv, they're fucking pirates, and they won't see another woman for God knows how long." Terror gripped my heart for a moment as I considered his warning. I glared at him with unconcealed ire as he continued. "If you play by the rules, I might let you live. You fight me and I'll move ya. Understand?"

       "Fucker," I growled in distaste, staring at him through half-closed lids. 

       Kenway stood up and crossed his arms. "I'm the captain of a pirate ship, and you're surprised?"

       "I never said I was surprised, you cocksucker," I snapped in anger, tugging at the ropes that bound my wrists. "I simply wish you'd fuck yourself with a cactus."

       "Any experience in that, luv?" My face burned.

       "Listen here, you ass--"

       "No, Turner." Kenway bent back down, his tone dangerous. " _You_  listen. Let me tell you how it works aboard my ship. I give the orders and you follow them. Doesn't matter if you're a prisoner or my first mate. You'll fucking listen to me or there'll be consequences." To this, I decided that no response was the best response. "Nothing? Fine. It looks like we're finally getting somewhere."

       "Cap'n!" a voice shouted from above deck. "Cap'n, a white whale's been spotted off the port!" Kenway looked mildly annoyed at being interrupted, but made no mention of it. Instead, he turned away and walked towards the stairs that led up to the main deck.

       "I'm going to go kill that fucking whale," Kenway began, "and when I return, you and I are going to have a nice long chat." The way he spoke made it clear it would not be a pleasant conversation. I considered escaping and swimming to shore, but how would I get my bearings? I could swim for miles, but had no idea where land was. 

       After a while of contemplating, I grudgingly realized that I had no choice but to stay where I was, at least for the time being. My mind settled on what I'd dreamed about while I was out. Kenway had produced a letter with no difficulty. It had to be a forgery... but he'd had no time to create it. Besides that, what would he gain from trying to convince me that Duncan  _was_  a traitor? I had no proof otherwise, aside from denial and the ring on my finger.

       Had Duncan been defecting to the Templars? And if he was... then why? The thoughts of Templars brought about a new question in my mind about the bastards that had thrown me into the Havana prisons. They could've killed me. Hell, they've tried. What did that man say...?

_"The boss wants you alive."_

       What kind of Templar wanted to keep an assassin alive, for any reason? Nothing was making sense at the moment, and the pulsing headache I'd developed didn't help my mental processes. 

       My thinking was interrupted by loud cheering above deck, and I gathered that the captain's whale hunt had been successful. I wondered what he was going to do with the body, unless it was just for his own pleasure. I snorted in mild amusement. "Maybe Kenway gets off on blowholes." 

       "And maybe he's standing right here." I jumped, not expecting anyone to speak. "Can't say I'd fuck a whale, but one has to wonder why you're contemplating my sexual interests." I hissed at him under my breath, hating how he could cut me down so easily. 

       "How did you get down here?" I demanded, turning the topic away. "Nobody came down the steps." Kenway let out a harsh laugh.

       "Luv, you've got to understand that there's more than one way to get below deck." He didn't elaborate, though he did pull up a stool. "Now that the excitement's over, let's get down to business." The pirate captain's sea-blue eyes glinted with a mixture of curiosity and irritation. "Let's start with how you got aboard my ship in the first place. No one sets foot on her deck without me knowing about it."

       "You did eventually," I pointed out. Kenway raised a dark brown eyebrow. "Snuck aboard while you were fucking whales at some tavern." He didn't comment on my jab, though did grab a nearby bottle of rum. "Your crew isn't exactly the most alert, Kenway. I'd consider sacking 'em."

       "My crew," he rumbled angrily, "is just fine. You've got no fucking room to criticize anything aboard this damn ship." I shrugged it off.

       "My sincerest apologies," I drawled, keeping my eyes trained on him. The scar on his right cheek drew my attention, and I absently wondered what kind of a fight had given it to him. A spar with a guard? Shrapnel from a sinking enemy ship? 

       "You'll be damn sorry soon, luv. I can keep you down here with no food or drink-- or send you to the crew, just like I said before." He paused to take a long swig from the rum. "When I make a promise, luv, I follow up on it." I didn't doubt him. Pirates took vows seriously.

       "Why would you stick me down here?" I blurted. "Why not kill me when whatever the fuck knocked me out and dragged me down to this hellhole?" 

       "Common courtesy," came his curt reply. "And you're no use to me dead, as odd as it seems." 

       "Why?" 

       "Stop fucking interrupting me," he snapped suddenly. "Are you going to come along nicely or am I going to have to introduce you to the crew?" Despite the less-than-attractive consequence of being trapped alone with a shipload of horny pirates, I hated submitting to anyone's will-- especially the man who had murdered my fiance. 

 _Your traitor of a fiance,_ my mind intoned. I ignored the intruding thought and looked anywhere but at Kenway.

       "I'd join a brothel..."  _Again..._  "before I started telling you shit," I muttered, well aware I was pushing my luck. Kenway stood and started up the stairs.

       "Well, I guess you're fucked either way," he commented before shutting the hatch. I was left in complete darkness with nothing but my thoughts. The rocking of the boat on the sea continued to upset my stomach, and I wondered how sailors dealt with the constant movement. 

       "God dammit," I said to no one. My fingers played with the rope, and upon finding the knot, began to undo it. My training as an assassin had taught me how to get out of restraints with ease, and it appeared that I was not as trapped as I'd thought.

       A bent nail sat just outside of my cell, which I grabbed and pulled towards me. If I had something else, something slim, I could pick my way out of this prison. A quick scan of the cell showed nothing of use. An idea occurred to me, and I prayed that Kenway hadn't thought to search me thoroughly.

       I kept a set of lockpicks in a pocket just near my breast on the inside of my outfit. I hadn't had cause to use them in a long while. Relief filled me when my hand closed around the leather containing the picks, and I faced the rusty iron lock with confidence.

       "Now, let's see... it's all about the tumblers."


	8. Edward: Let's Make a Deal

       "That wretched bitch," I swore, taking a drink of rum while leaning against the rail. A slight breeze pulled at my hair, and I pulled it back into its usual tie. 

       "Captain, suh!" I recognized the voice of my first mate. "Why did we keep her here? I mean no disrespect, but it would have been wisah to leave her on a bank someplace." I chuckled and dipped my head down until my forehead touched the grain of the wooden rail. 

       "For some reason, the Templars are tracking her down. Whatever's going on, there could be profit off keeping her." Adéwalé frowned.

       "Suh, she's an assassin. I believe that's enough for them, ain't it?" I lifted my head back up and stared at the calm waves, illuminated by the moon.

       "Only one way to find out." I capped the bottle of rum. "For now, we head to Tortuga. If there's anywhere to find information, it's there." Adéwalé opened his mouth, seemingly to argue, but apparently made the choice to keep his silence.

       "Yes, Captain Kenway." Adé began shouting at the rest of the crew, ordering them to their positions. He would keep the ship on course, and I'd have time to catch up on sleep. 

       As I slumped down into the lumpy bed I called my own, I felt an emotion I rarely experienced-- guilt. I hated lying to Adéwalé, as he'd been more loyal than anyone else in my life. Still, I doubted I could convey my questions about Eryn Turner and the Templars to him. 

       I'd heard some of the guards speaking while I was in the Havana prisons, just before the bitch woke up. Their words were the only reason I hadn't shrugged off the attack to her being an assassin. 

 

_"Why ain't they dead? I know the General said to keep her alive, but why the pirate?"_

_"The pirate's gonna die, no questions. They're hangin' him at dawn. But the woman, I just know that she's got something the Templars need. A map, information, something. They don't tell me much."_

_"They don't tell us nothin', not at our level."_

_"Hey, you know George got a promotion..."_

 

       Eryn had woken up just after that. It was then that my interest was piqued, and I knew that she was a valuable asset to have. It was best to find out why the Templars wanted her so bad. Could prove helpful to me in the future.

       Shaking my head to clear it, I blew out the candle in my lantern and closed my eyes, ready for a restless night.

 

...

 

       Morning light streamed through my cabin, and for a moment I was still  stuck in my dream. Lying awake in bed speaking with Caroline about privateering... I aimlessly waved my hand about to reach for her and jolted awake when I felt flesh. My eyes shot open to meet the dark golden gaze of-- who else?-- Turner.

       "God dammit!" I hissed, flailing about. She flashed me a forced smile. "What the-- why are you out of your--"

       "Picked the lock. You should have better security measures, pirate." Her smile faded. "Just be glad I didn't stick these into your throat." I noticed the familiar leather braces on her wrists. She'd reclaimed her weapons. As much as I hated to admit it, Eryn was far more resourceful than I'd given her credit for.

       "If you managed to get out, then why didn't you gut me when you had the chance?" I grumbled, slipping my shirt over my head.

       "I'm no fool, Kenway. Killing you aboard your own ship would be a death sentence, surrounded by your crew and the ocean. Besides that..." She sounded almost regretful when she continued. "I have a proposition for you."

       "I don't make deals with prisoners," I cursed, buckling up my jacket. 

       "Well, you'd better start. I'll tell you what you want to know if you... help me."

       "Help you?" I echoed, and she nodded. "Why would you need  _my_  help, luv? I'm holding you here, I can--"

       "You're not gonna do shit, Kenway. You're gonna help me find out why Duncan defected, and that's if you can prove to me that he was in fact disloyal to the Creed." Her face was filled with hate, though I was unsure of its direction. 

       "I showed you the letter, I don't have anything else. Fucking hell--" I ran my hand through my messy hair before rubbing at my face. I made a mental reminder to shave my beard once we reached Tortuga. "I'm not gonna be able to keep you in the cell, am I?" Turner shook her head. 

       "And I won't tell you a damn word unless you help me."

       "You're the most annoying broad I've ever come across," I told her, gauging her reaction.

       "It's a talent," she responded carelessly. "Now, are you going to take my deal or should I risk pissing off a ship full of pirates by killing their captain?" I paused, disliking being in this position. If I turned her down, I likely wouldn't get her to talk, even if I did leave her to be picked over by my crew. If I accepted, I'd not only be going out of my way on a potentially fruitless quest for some bitch trying to order me around, but she'd see it as opportunity to continue with her authoritarian complex. 

       "Jaysus fucking Christ," I mumbled, pressing my forehead into the palm of my hand. I made my decision, and I fucking hated it. "Looks like you'll be joining a brothel after all, Turner."

       "Then that makes you my paying customer," she retorted. "A deal, then." I looked her in the eye and saw both anger and sorrow. I stuck out my hand for her to shake, which she simply stared at. 

       "Shake on it," I said slowly, as if speaking to a young child. She gave me an annoyed glare and smacked my hand aside.

       "How about we just accept it and get on with it?" Eryn suggested, pursing her lips. 

       "Fine," I agreed. Leaning forward, I pushed her into the chair at my desk. "We can start right now."

                                                                          ...

       Turner and I spent the majority of the day speaking, both of us exchanging information. Neither of us were too willing to share words, and I was wary of any potential attack from her. However, the only jabs I'd received were verbal. She mostly remarked on my lifestyle and usually followed with labeling me a whale-fucker. 

       The conversation was far from friendly, and she refused to answer anything about her life before the Brotherhood. Any mention of Duncan caused her to turn sour.

       Unfortunately, the majority of what she revealed to me I'd already figured out. Still, not all was useless. Turner had told me of the increase of Templars after her once word of Duncan Walpole's murder (Eryn enunciated this with cold eyes) had gotten out, which I found a tad interesting. It gave me reason to wonder whether the two events were linked, given that she'd been betrothed to the bastard.

       In turn, I told her how I'd been shipwrecked and killed her lover plus what I'd found. She had a scowl that I was sure would leave permanent lines on her face, and was less than pleased when I mentioned it. 

       Our less-than-enjoyable diatribe ended in the afternoon when Tortuga was in sight. I warned Turner against any escape or theft and slipped out of the room. Of course, being the insufferable broad she was, she followed me out with a snide smirk on her face.

       "Here we are, cap'n," one of the crew told me, pulling on the sail as we cut through the water. I steered the ship into the bay while Adéwalé prepared to drop the anchor. The entire while I was acutely aware of Turner's judging eyes on me. 

       Just as always, Tortuga was loud with the shouts of inebriated men and lasses looking for money in exchange for a roll in bed. Here, a man could be free. It was no Nassau, but I wasn't complaining about the lack of guards. If someone pissed you off, you had every right to beat their fucking lights out and not be thrown into prison. 

       "You enjoy this place, don't you?" Eryn said distastefully. I grinned and hopped overboard.

"Damn right I do." I raised my voice to my men. "Come on, lads! Time to let loose!" The crew gave plenty of whoops at the invitation to finally spend their reales on beer and broads. My light tone for my men was in no way present as I addressed Eryn. "Escape voids our deal, darling. Regardless of how much you feel like stickin' a sword in my gut, you can't find jack shit without me."

       "I'm well aware." Her piercing gaze seemed to go right through me. "You have no chance of turning any profit-- and yes, I'm aware of your goal,  _pirate_ \-- without me." Turner studied the blade on her forearm and ran her finger along the edge. "So we have a truce, however much I wish otherwise."

       "We can get information here we can both use," I growled. "And when all of this is over, I can finally fucking be rid of you." 


	9. Eryn: Kill and Kiss You

       Kenway strode away, tension in his stance. It was obvious from his heavy footfalls that our little spat had angered him. It gave me a sense of accomplishment to draw a rise out of the captain, even if it was in something as small as this. 

       I considered remaining on the  _Jackass_ for the night but elected to go onshore. Kenway had a point when he said Tortuga was useful. Even though it was nothing but a pirate's port, it held people who could help. Besides that, I fucking hated being seasick like I'd been for days. 

       I hopped off the ship and walked towards the bar. After all of the shit I'd been through just in the past week fucked me up, and a drink sounded wonderful. I despised alcohol for good reasons, but I would never drink more than I could hold.

       I slipped a coin from the bloke next to me to pay for the ale and downed it easily. Unfortunately, being surrounded by drunken men with nothing on their minds but their next fuck was a bit of a downside to hanging in a bar. The first man to attempt to feel me up had his wrist broken, the second knocked out with a sharp uppercut. Another drink made my mind fuzzy.

       An extra beer in my stomach gave me more confidence and made my judgment fucking terrible. After a while, I noticed some of Kenway's crew in the bar. Kenway himself was on a stool with a prostitute on his leg.  _Goddamn pirates._ I drank more slowly with my next beer, watching the captain down drink after drink. I was nearly impressed with the number except I'd seen better and worse simultaneously. He picked a fight with some other wasted asshole and got a good right hook to his eye, which he fully fucking deserved.

       If I'd been sober, I'd have known not to chug more than I could handle and remembered exactly  _why._ Still, I managed to get so damn plastered, I was the one all over a stranger, kissing him and giving in.

       I didn't end up asking anyone for info, but I did end up in someone's bed.

                                                                       ...

       I woke up to a massive migraine-hangover in a strange place. My back hurt like all hell and I hardly remembered a damn thing after my fourth glass the previous night. Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I turned around and tried to get my bearings. 

       Humiliation filled every bone in my body as I recognized the chamber I was in. I whipped my head to my side to see Kenway, no doubt buried in drunken dreams. He was just as bare as I was, though passed out soundly. He snored loudly while I silently cursed.  _What the fuck? Son of a bitch! Fucked the fucking captain of the fucking_ Jackdaw  _who fucking murdered my fucking fiance, fuck my life..._

       Anger and self-hatred roiled in my mind. I'd become something I vowed to leave behind, an important promise the second I was old enough to make it. I dressed quickly, mortification still running like lead through my veins.  _Fuck._ Just as I was slipping my boots on, a groan alerted me to Kenway's waking. 

       "The fuck happened...? Jaysus, my head." He pressed his fingers to his temple and whipped the covers off, apparently uncaring as he sat entirely naked with all glory revealed. I stared at the window on the other side of the room, at the lantern hanging from the desk,  _anywhere but at him._

       "Found you in bed with some bigass broad," I lied, desperately praying to whatever God watched over us that he wouldn't remember. Fucking hell, I prayed that  _I_ would forget. It was a blow to my pride and a knife to my head.  _How drunk was I, Jesus fucking Christ!_

       "Give a lad some privacy in his own fucking chambers," Kenway snapped irritably. I ignored him and continued with my fabrication.

       "Sent her off with a few reales I found in your bag, no trouble."

       "What-- you used my money?"

       "Your fuck, your pay," I replied.  _I'm gonna burn for this. I made a goddamn promise, I gave up years ago! I fucking hate this man!_

       "Fuck you, Turner."  _Already did, mate. You'd think that a shithead pirate like you wouldn't be sent into a drunken stupor so easily._ I winced.  _And I... fucking hell._

       Refusing to remain any longer, I barged out of the room, muttering a "get out of my way" to the crew that had remained on the ship.

                                                                             ...

       I took a trek through the jungle near Tortuga, unwilling to return anytime soon. I couldn't understand why in fucking hell my drunk self had decided that  _fucking Edward Kenway_ had been a good idea. I wouldn't deny that he had charm and charisma, but I wanted to slit his throat, not fuck him.

       I hadn't had sex in years and was less than pleased with what I'd done. I'd sworn to never have another go, something that even Duncan understood when I'd told him. Apparently, my dead fiance had a better concept of my vow than I did. 

       "I cannot deal with this bullshit," I said to the trees. "That asshole--!" A thought occurred to me. "Why the fuck did  _his_ drunken self think it was a splendid plan?!" I was almost offended by his own decision. "Probably would've fucked a whale in his state." It might have been amusing, but the jest lost its edge when I woke up and discovered my own deed. "I should run. Just get out." Again, I spoke to none but myself, angry with the world.

 _There is no fucking reason why I ended up like that._ I covered my face with my hands. When I peeked out again, I caught a monkey staring at me curiously, picking at the leaves on the tree it perched upon. "The hell are you looking at?" I snapped, causing the animal to screech in fear and scamper away. I sighed at myself. "I'm going insane. Breaking vows and talking to the wildlife. How did I get from revenge to sex? Fine line between lust and hate, how about that?"

                                                                           ...

       I avoided the damn captain's eyes when I forced myself to return to the ship. My head hadn't cleared at all from the walk, and all I wanted to do was sleep. A mixture of the migraine and wanting to stay as far away from  _Kenway_  as I possibly could drove me to slumber on the straw bed in the cell.  _No fucking reason..._  was my last thought before I sailed to the shores of sleep.

                                                                      ...

       The  _Jackass_  was rocking back and forth when I awoke from my nap.  _Must've already set sail. A single night in Tortuga, a single night in the captain's bed._  No light poked through the cracks in the ceiling, telling me that it was already nighttime. I tried giving myself an excuse to remain below deck, but my growling stomach pushed me to try and find food. While I doubted I'd find anything above, I might at least ask someone where I could find it.

       As I ascended the stairs, I was hit by a wave of indecision. I could probably find something to chew on if I searched downstairs, but hated staying in any kind of enclosed space. Before I could stop myself, I pushed open the hatch to fresh air. Sure enough, the stars were shining in the dark navy blue sky. 

       "Miss Turnah?" I searched for the source of the voice, matching it to a dark-skinned man. He was staring at me expectantly. I climbed out of the hole and shut the lid, wiping my hands on my tunic. "Captain Kenway told me to send you to his room when you woke." I scowled. 

       "Tell the captain I'm disinclined to acquiesce his request," I retorted. The man looked uncomfortable.

       "He ain't going ta take no for an ansa," he mumbled. Straightening up, he looked me in the eye. "You should go."

       "Fuck off," I grumbled. "I'm hungry and still hungover, the captain can have a merry ball with himself." I winced as the crewmember gave me a disappointed look.

       "I can find you a biscuit, Miss Turnah, but only if you agree to meet with our captain." I groaned heavily and leaned against the mast. 

       "Son of a bitch," I swore. "You know what? Fine." My next words were more of a mutter to myself than anything. "Doubt he fucking remembers a thing, he was so damn drunk..." 

       "If you need anything else when you come back, call for Adéwalé," he informed me. I put the name away in my mind for future reference as he walked away in search of a bite to eat. I was grateful for his help, but pissed nonetheless. He returned approximately five minutes later with a flask and two hardtack biscuits. I nibbled at the tasteless bread but turned the flask away. I'd had enough of alcohol for a lifetime. 

       I dragged out my meal as long as I could, but two bits of food wasn't going to last long. I stared at the crumbs on my hands regretfully, brushing them off on my pants before standing. "Damn. Damn, damn, damn."

       I reluctantly pulled open the door to Kenway's room, trying not to look at him lounging about at his desk. Unfortunately, I instinctively glanced over when he cleared his throat. There was a satisfied smirk on his face that instantly set me on edge. 

       "So Turner," he began, pushing a few papers off to the side. "Have a nice  _rest_?"


	10. Edward: So...

       The morning I awoke, I had absolutely no inkling of anything that might or might not have happened. At first confused about the previous night and then being hit with the first headache of my hangover. 

       "The fuck happened...?" I moaned, grasping at my temples in an attempt to calm the throbbing in my skull. "Jaysus, my head." I pushed the covers off, and realized I was ass naked for some reason. A sickeningly familiar voice tried to fill in the blanks.

       "Found you in bed with some bigass broad." Turner. I sighed in annoyance. 

       "Give a lad some privacy in his own fucking chambers." She seemed unabashed and continued.

       "Sent her off with a few reales I found in your bag, no trouble." My head was blank for a few seconds before I was seized with ire.

       "What-- you used my money?"  _I'm gonna break her goddamn neck._

       "Your fuck, your pay," the surly woman intoned.

       "Fuck you, Turner." To my vague surprise, she was silent. Eryn simply stormed out and pushed her way through my crew. I stood and nearly fell down as the world turned around me. "Damn..." I dressed myself before grabbing my coin bag from the floor. "She better not have given my fucking fortune to a damn whore." As I picked through the coins, my brows furrowed. Brushing my tangled blonde hair away from my face, I spilled the bag out onto my desk just to be sure.

       I had exactly the same amount as I did last night. My thinking may not have been straight, but I could deduce the basics. Turner had slept in my bed and I'd fucked her in the night. A half-amused laugh burst from my mouth. Tangled sheets and hate-fueled sex with the bitch who would cut me open if I didn't have anything to offer.

       I left the reales on the desk and collapsed back into the bed. "Adéwalé!" I shouted, gasping as the pressure of my own voice made my head pulse with pain. My first mate opened the door slowly.

       "Suh?"

       "When that damn broad comes back from wherever the hell she is, set sail for somewhere."

       "Where, captain?" 

       "I don't give a shit," I answered with a hiss. "Just get us out." Adé hesitated before giving a nod and shutting the door. Adéwalé knew me well enough to alert the crew not to bother me after a night of drinking. I grinned as I drifted off to sleep, imagining the upcoming confrontation with Turner.

                                                                           ...

 

       When I opened my eyes several hours later, my hangover had decreased significantly. It was a usual development for me. I'd get shitfaced and be sicker than a dog for the morning, but recovered easily. Stifling a yawn, I climbed out of bed and stretched out, feeling my joints crack satisfyingly. 

       I wondered briefly if the assassin had returned before feeling the  _Jackdaw_  tip up for a moment. We were sailing on the seas, letting me know that Turner was indeed back. Adéwalé wouldn't disobey me and leave without that bitch. At first, I was annoyed at the conversations we'd have to continue, then was overtaken by a wave of pleasure at the fact that I'd be able to fuck Turner up by telling her all about it.

       I had no qualms about a fuck every now and then, but in the short time I'd known her, I figured that Eryn's pride was more important to her than most things. She'd be humiliated, and I'd enjoy every second of it. Looking outside for Adéwalé, I gave him more instructions before returning. While I waited for the assassin to sleep off her hangover, as I doubted she'd be able to rebound from drinking like I did, I elected to get work done. 

       Being a pirate meant there wasn't much paperwork, but controlling a fleet did. I had to keep contact with the captains of my other ships or risk them breaking away. My stress rose the entire time I wrote to my men, setting the papers aside once I'd finished. I'd gotten about halfway through my letters before the door creaked open. 

       Turner stood at my door, a scowl on her face. Her eyes settled on anything in the room, only coming to me when I cleared my throat to get her attention. My smirk most likely unsettled her, but I was going to have  _fun_. "So Turner," I started, setting my pages off to the side. "Have a nice _rest_?" My query only made her frown deeper and my smile bigger. 

       "A little rough for me," she snarled. I pushed at the reales on my desk, stacking them up.

       "That lovely lady in my bed, are you sure you paid her off with my money?" I inquired mockingly, earning a furious glare.

       "Stop beating around the bush, pirate," she hissed. I leaned back in my chair and put my hands behind my head. Crossing my legs and setting them on my desk, I awaited a further statement. "You remember exactly what fucking happened." I gave her a fake frown and shook my head.

       "Can't say I do, luv." My grin returned. "Doesn't mean I'm so much of a dumbass I can't figure it out. I can only hope I met your expectations." I could almost see smoke pouring out of her ears as her face flushed red.

       "Go fuck yourself, Kenway."

       "Surely you feel like joining me?"

       "Asshole! You know what, it's pointless to argue with you, jackass." Eryn crossed her arms and placed herself against my wall. "Drunk as fuck, means absolutely nothing. You're still one of the biggest piece of shit I've ever had the displeasure of meeting, and you're still gonna lead me to the truth. Got it?"

       "I think I can  _grasp_ the idea quite well, luv." With a scream, Turner smashed her hand against the bookcase, knocking a few tomes out before barging out of my chambers. I chuckled to myself. "That went better than I'd expected it to."

 

                                                                                   ...

 

       Hours passed before Turner was willing to speak with me again, and it was always with an insult. The amusement of the situation passed swiftly, and my mind turned back to my Templar issue. Eryn must've been a hot commodity with the order, and I could get a handsome reward for turning her in. Unfortunately, until I managed to get more information on her pursuers from her, I was stuck in a kind of limbo. I had to do work for her before I'd get anything on the Templars. 

       "Shit," I murmured to myself, staring out at the oceans. A British warship could be seen on the distant horizon, and I contemplated attacking it and taking it for the fleet. There was a chance they were better armed than the  _Jackdaw_ , though it'd be a valuable addition if I managed to climb aboard and assassinate the captain. "Adéwalé, have the crew ready the cannons."

       "Suh?"

       "Enemy ship ahead, valuables likely aboard." I raised my voice. "You hear that, lads? Get ready for a fight, you bilge rats!" Gray clouds thundered above my head. Grabbing the wheel, I turned in the direction of the warship. We slipped through the waters easily, approaching the ship with readied blasts. "Aim... fire!" The ship rocked as the crew set off the cannons. We blasted straight through the hull and sail, giving the crew a tiny bit to celebrate. "We're not done, mates. Reload and fire!" 

       The men continued to shoot at the warship, but the British quickly retaliated with blasts of their own. Most of their cannonballs missed the  _Jackdaw_ , but a decent amount unfortunately hit the stern. My ship was damaged, though by no means did that mean we were unable to attack. 

       We drew closer to their warship until we managed to latch on and climb aboard. My swords were already out and ready for blood. I felt a kind of excitement I hadn't experienced in the time since I'd taken Eryn prisoner. A good battle was just what I needed. 

       I kicked a British sailor in the chest before stabbing him when he was down. My eyes searched for the captain, finally spotting him taking on two of my mates. Taking in a breath, I darted over to him and cut at his arm. He shouted out in protest and faced me, his blade at the ready. We began our spar, slowly growing more intense as time passed. 

       I began to lose my ground, getting distracted when I spotted Turner climbing the rope to the warship. I almost commanded her to return to the  _Jackdaw_  when the enemy captain slashed straight across my chest. A yowl burst through my lips as I stumbled backwards, grasping at the bloody gash. 

       Eryn stood behind the captain, her hidden blades already out. "Kill the bastard!" I demanded, grunting as my wound continued to spill blood. Turner only stared at me with fury in her eyes, standing away from my skirmish. The captain charged at me with his sword pointed at my chest. 

       Turner could have stopped him in a split second, driven her blades into his heart, his spine, his skull. All she had to do was move forward. Instead, she watched as I was completely at the unlikely mercy of the British captain. The sword hit flesh and I crashed down to the ground, my vision going black. "Damn it, Turner."

       "Take it, asshole."


	11. Eryn: Lost

       The other captain slipped off my blade, collapsing onto the deck with a dull thud. I glared at Kenway, who also had slumped onto the deck. "Damn it, Turner," he gasped, desperately clutching at his ribs. His stolen attire was stained red with crimson blood. 

       "Take it, asshole." Once the opposing side realized their captain was dead, they surrendered. Kenway's crew cheered in triumph, though a few realized their own captain's condition. Three carried him across the board to the  _Jackdaw_ , him screaming obscenities the entire time. Adéwalé took care of claiming the warship while I retracted my blades. 

       I briefly wondered if Kenway would survive, regretting rescuing his ass. Duncan's killer would have been dead and I wouldn't have to deal with his bullshit any longer. I'd have gotten my revenge. Unfortunately, I cared too much about the truth he could provide. I licked my lips and sighed, annoyed with the damn choices I'd been making lately. Teaming up with Kenway? Saving Kenway?  _Fucking_ Kenway?

       "Fuck my life." With that, I returned below deck, unwilling to deal with any kind of human interaction. Still trying to make myself useful (for the benefit of myself), I found an empty spot within the storage and began to move the straw from the confinement. A few spare blankets went to making it more comfortable, an addition I would surely welcome in the weeks to come. Besides that, the boxes stacked up gave me the tiniest bit of privacy and protection from the rest of the crew. 

       The only man aboard I halfway trusted to respect anything I had to say or feel was Adéwalé. I'd guessed that he'd been a slave before Kenway's interference, so he likely knew how it felt to be forced around. On the other hand, Kenway was the most insufferable man on board, and I wished there was another way around my Duncan problems without his help. Unfortunately, I had no idea where to even start. Besides, if it turned out that the pirate was a dirty liar, I wouldn't have to track him down again to end him.

       The day had given more than enough excitement for me. I laid down on my makeshift bed  with a biscuit I'd snatched from a storage bin, eating it in two bites. I shifted constantly on the straw, struggling to get comfortable before sleep finally claimed me.

 

                                                                                                                                  ...

 

       When I awoke from a restless night, I noticed the lack of that horrid rocking motion. I surmised that the  _Jackdaw_ had docked at a port to try and find someone who could rescue their captain. My back and hips were sore, but that was honestly the last thing I wanted to think about. Instead, I daydreamed about proving Duncan's innocence and slitting Kenway's throat for his murder.

       Murder. 

       The word brought me up short. Was it murder if Duncan had been the first to attack, as Kenway had claimed? I shook my head to rid myself of the traitorous thoughts. Perhaps they were both at fault, perhaps it was only Kenway or only Duncan. Either way, I thirsted for the truth.

       Climbing out of the straw, I leaned against a box of cargo when a wave of dizziness hit me. Drunkenness was going to fuck with my head for days.  _I'd had perhaps three drinks in my entire life before yesternight. What in the name of God possessed me to get so damn intoxicated I--_

       Before my mind went any further, I distracted myself by weaving through the boxes of-- likely stolen-- goods and ascending the stairs to the main deck. Just as I'd gathered, the ship was anchored at an unfamiliar place. It was cleaner than Tortuga and lacked the sin-filled air the pirate's town had held.

       "This is Great Inagua," someone behind me informed. I shut the hatch and faced the speaker, whose dark brown eyes shone with pride. "Captain helped build it himself. Paid ta fix everything on the damn island but the mansion. It's a safe haven for anyone who's bein' oppressed or hurt by the law. Slaves, prisoners, even people who can't affo'd to live anywhere else. He takes a cut from their profits, but it's small. The people heah have built a life because of him." I tried to stifle my admiration, but couldn't stop remembering the life I had before I joined the Brotherhood.

       "So he just takes people in?" I asked, chest heavy. "I almost wish the asshole had been there when I was a kid." Adéwalé looked curious.

       "You grew up rough?" My silence must've been enough of an answer. "Care to tell? It's a bit boring jus' staying heah waiting for news." Out of all the wretched pirates that worked aboard Kenway's ship, I liked Adéwalé the most. By no means would I seek his company, but I didn't mind him. 

       Regardless of who he was, I refused to spill out the shit I'd gone through to a fucking pirate who'd turn around and tell their asshole of a captain. I relayed this to Adewale, who seemed more disappointed than angry. "He's not as bad as most make him out to be, Miss Turnah." It took me a brief moment before I realized he was referring to Kenway. "He's a pirate like the rest of us, aye, but he's got a golden heaht."

       "Then I'm surprised he hasn't sold his 'golden heart' by now," I remarked, the frown on Adéwalé's face deepening. I could tell he held lots of respect and loyalty for his captain. For some reason, it irritated me suddenly to be so close to the  _Jackdaw_. "I'm going ashore." I gave no reason why, I just felt the need to escape the oppressive atmosphere that had surrounded us.

       The wood creaked as I stepped onto the dock, a wave of vertigo giving me the sensation as if I was still on the ship.  _After I prove Kenway wrong and gut him, I'm never setting foot on a boat again,_ I vowed.  _Then again, I fucked up the other vow I made._

       I became compelled to explore the town the captain had built up. The people walking about looked happy, which was more than I could say for who I'd grown up around. There were stores and stands set up selling all kinds of items. Unfortunately for them, I had no desire to purchase anything. 

       Great Inagua was built on the outskirts of a jungle, and I saw the tip of a Mayan ruin in the distance. Curiosity got the better of me, and I entered the forest. Birds squawked and monkeys chattered, with the occasional growl of a large cat. I met the eyes of a panther at one point who merely licked its paws, apparently deciding I was no threat. I thanked God that it hadn't been hungry and delved deeper into the jungle.

       A large muddy pond held crocodiles, snapping their massive jaws and flicking their tails as they swam around. My trepidation urged me to walk the opposite way. Crocodiles were somewhat of a sore spot for me. Despite that, the jungle was somewhat of a marvel, so much nature untouched by humans. It ended when I found the Mayan ruin, dilapidated and picked over. It was still interesting, and I climbed over abandoned mud-bricks to reach it.

       Carvings etched into the stones spoke of a prophetic future and told stories of the past. A common sight on the walls was a figure with a crown around its head that I assumed to be their god or king. I grabbed an old torch off the wall and lit it with the flint I carried with me. 

       The ruins seemed to go on forever. I wondered how their civilization had suddenly ended, them vanishing without a trace. The halls still held working traps, impressive for such an ancient culture. I was so engrossed in my investigation that I hadn't realized how much time passed. When I finally got out, the sky was pitch-black. There was only the barest sliver of moon to light the way. Worry gripped me as I wondered how I was going to leave without being attacked by some beast in the jungle. 

       The torch I had was close to going out, and I had to make a choice. Should I brave the jungle or shout for help? The first was unthinkable; I would be in the worst possible position to traverse through the dangerous jungle. I'd be perfect prey for anything crawling about. The second was abhorrent. I hated relying on others. Too many people had let me down, and I had a natural aversion to assistance. 

       Needing help showed weakness. Weakness got your ass killed. So did compassion.

       I leaned towards a third option I hadn't considered before: taking refuge in the ruins. I'd found a few small rooms with stone beds that might do for the night. Even if an animal prowled through, I could shut the door and prepare myself. It seemed an infinitely better option than venturing blind in an attempt to find my way back to Great Inagua. 

       I slipped back into the Mayan ruins and located one of the rooms. There was a faint remnant of cloth, though it was far too small to be of any use. Unfortunately for me, the night air held a chill. I'd tough it out until morning.

       The noises from the jungle kept me up for a while. When sleep came, it came without any respite from the bullshit of the past few days. Instead, it made me yearn for the waking hours I spent aboard the  _Jackdaw_. The worst bits of everything returned, floating before my eyes. The worst of the nightmares was reliving my shitty life, the starvation, darkness, loss. It seemed the cold night air sparked the suppressed memories to return in force. I'd have taken fucking Kenway over going through my past again, but it appeared I had no choice.

 

                                                                                                                            ...

 

       "Where the fuck is Turner?!"


	12. Edward/Eryn: Duality

KenwayPOV

       I groaned when the needle pierced my skin again. The woman tending to me huffed in amusement. "You are a baby," she told me with a thick Spanish accent that had me take a moment to discern her words. "Take a sword to chest and you act tough. I stitch you and you whine." She pulled at the thread and tied it, breaking the strand with her teeth.

       "Thanks, Maria." She seemed offended.

       "Ma _risa_ ," she corrected, putting her thin needle into a dirty white pouch on her dress. She finished it off with strips of fabric tied around my chest, inspecting her work with a nod.

       "Figured it was something like that," I grunted, sitting up and feeling at my chest. The cut had been shallower than I'd originally thought, but Maria-- or Marisa, whatever the hell she said-- let me know that it had still bled a decent amount.  _I don't give a shit. I'm a damn pirate captain, a scary motherfucker. I ain't planning on being brought to my knees by a little pain._

       However, standing turned that thought right around.  _Fuck!_ I mentally swore while grabbing at my chest.  _Ooh, son of a bitch!_ Gritting my teeth, I forced myself to continue to walk forward with the intent of giving instructions to Adé before retiring to a nice bed in the mansion.  _If only Caroline could see me now,_  I thought with mild amusement. 

       My trek down to the  _Jackdaw_ was less than graceful, but I made no complaints. I had appearances to keep up, and the second I fell, word would get around and I'd lose the support of my followers. 

       "Adé!" I shouted, breathless. "Find a place to rest on land. Grant can watch the ship tonight." Adéwalé crossed his arms. 

       "You'd trust him not to sail away with the ship?" Adéwalé's arguing set a spark off in me.

       "I gave you a damn order, and you'd do well to listen," I growled. "He wouldn't dare, for one. For two, what kind of captain would I be if I couldn't trust my own fucking crew?" Adéwalé dipped his head in apology, a regretful turn to his eyes.

       "Sorry, suh. Didn't mean no insult." I let out a huff of annoyance. 

       "Just remember your place, Adé. Friends or not, I'm still your captain." I began to stumble away before another thought occurred to me. "Oh, and make sure Grant knows to keep that damn assassin under control." My first mate instantly bit his lip and began to stutter a reply.

       "Suh, I-- she-- Miss Turnah left this morning. I don't know where she went, and I've been watching the deck all day." Fury made my blood boil. 

       "That fucking broad," I snarled, stomping across the  _Jackdaw_ and hurling open the hatch. Just as Adé had said, she was nowhere to be found. "She couldn't be so fucking stupid to stay in--" Eryn wasn't present anywhere on the ship, which included my own room. I raised my voice to a shout so loud it scraped my throat. "Where the  _fuck_  is Turner?!"

 

...

 

ErynPOV

 

_I shivered in the harsh cold of winter, my eight-year-old self huddling near my mother. "Ma?" I whispered. "Ma, wake up." The house creaked under the harsh wind pulling at the thin wooden walls. I ignored the bitter cold that froze my fingers and held onto my mother's burning hot skin._

_She still didn't move, but her forehead was covered with sweat. I heard the door behind me open, a blast of cold air rushing through the house and whipping my threadbare clothes around my legs. A familiar face was present in the ramshackle house, and I ran to question my father as he closed the door. Being as small as I was, I hardly came up to his ribs. "Papa, did you get the medicine?"_

_Despite my young age, I knew the scent of alcohol. He came home almost every day reeking of it. I first was filled with despair when he slumped into the broken-down chair he'd claimed. He still clutched a bottle in his hand, a thin layer of rum at the very bottom. The terror for my mother was replaced by anger at him. He was my father, he was supposed to protect us. Instead, he went to the tavern and gambled away what little coin we had._

_We lived in the slums of England, surrounded by criminals and people just as bad off as we were. My father made money by cheating at cards, and I wouldn't have minded if he didn't constantly blow it on drink. Charging at my father, I beat at his chest. "You evil, horrible man!" I howled, my little fists doing nothing but infuriating him. He raised his hand and smacked me aside, throwing me to the cold floor._

_"You little bitch!" he hollered, slurring his words. The wind howled outside as he glared at me. "You ain't got no right to speak to me this way!" I whimpered in pain, touching at a bleeding scrape on my face. Fear seized me when he stood, and I was certain he was going to hit me again._

_However, he just stumbled drunkenly over to my dying mother on the bed. He touched her neck, holding his hand there for a few seconds. "Doesn't matter," my father rumbled. "She's not gonna last. Probably be better with one less mouth to feed." My mouth hung open, shocked that he couldn't care less about her dwindling health._

_"Why would you do this?" I whispered, hating how tears gathered on my face. They instantly froze to my cheeks when they trickled out, and my hands shook when I tried to wipe off the salty ice. I gave him a wide berth as I approached my mother. Taking her hand in mine, my hopes rose for a split second as her eyes met mine._

_Her fingers gripped my palm with a strength that surprised me. Her lips moved, but no sound came out. She took one final gasp, and that was her last. The heat coming off her in waves suddenly vanished, and her hand dropped from mine._

_"Ma?" My voice was almost inaudible. "Ma?" This time, I didn't bother to wipe off the tears that poured from my eyes. I hardly felt them anymore. "Pa, she-- she's not moving," I croaked, hoping that somehow, this was all a dream, or that he would somehow magically revive her._

_"I told you..." His words were broken into fragments. "She was gone the second she got sick." A furious scream ripped from my lips, and I abandoned my mother's corpse in favor of lashing out at him once more. I didn't care if he beat me again, I could take it. Clawing at him violently with all the passion I held in my emaciated body, I began to shriek._

_"You bastard!" I wailed, uncaring that I'd cursed at my father. When my mother was_ alive _, she hadn't tolerated it. Now she was dead, and it didn't matter. Now she was dead and it was all his fault. "You drunken bastard, you could've helped! You could've saved her! You cared about losing yourself every night instead of getting medicine!"_

_Just as I'd predicted, by father fell on me with angry punches and kicks. We both fought each other, though I was the only one who spoke. "If you saved what we earned, we could've had a real home! We could've had food!" My voice rose to its maximum volume, making my father cover his ears. "I would still have a mother!"_

_I dodged his next punch and darted over to my mother, praying that she would miraculously come back to life. She remained still as a statue, and I prepared myself for the next attack from my father. Thank God, the next blow knocked me against the wall and left me in an unconscious crumpled heap._

 

 

       I twisted and turned on the stone bed, still lost in the dark memories I'd pushed down so desperately.

 

 

_I was a mere thirteen years old, standing in the same clothing I'd worn for years. I had to beg strangers for money and food, receiving nothing but scorn. Often, the guards would beat me away with their clubs, calling me a vermin. I lived off eating the cockroaches that had taken residence in our home, and I shocked even myself when it became my last resort._

_I vomited up nothing but the acid in my stomach when I'd begun. After a week, I grew used to the crunch under my teeth, repeating in my mind over and over that the vile insects were the only things keeping me alive. Luckily or unluckily, they multiplied quickly. The only other part to my diet was the grass on the ground and whatever stale food I picked out of folks' trash._

_My father was no help. He continued to manipulate his way into coin and spending it on his damned addiction. I had no help and no guidance._

_I disliked stealing, at first feeling guilty for taking what other people also needed so desperately. I convinced myself it was the right thing to do after reminding myself that I would otherwise have nothing but roaches in my stomach._

_My life was empty, and I was constantly aware that I equaled a rat scrounging for scraps. When I got caught robbing the breadmaker, he beat me with his rolling pin and ended up cracking my ribs. I had no one to turn to and nothing to tend it with. I continued to take what I could from other stores and homes, trying not to scream from the throbbing pain in my chest._

_It grew easier over time, my steps becoming lighter and senses growing more acute. I learned how to navigate the shadows so I could hide even in plain sight. However, my prowess with the criminal life I led was hardly praiseworthy._

_I knew I couldn't live like I was forever. I stole from the seamstress in the town so I had something other than clothes meant for a child. Every time I passed the tavern in the daytime, I recognized my father's voice from inside. It was days after I turned fourteen that I realized it._

_I hated him with every fiber of my being. I prayed daily that tragedy would befall him so I wouldn't have to follow the evil path he'd set me on._

_I lived on stolen food and roaches until my sixteenth birthday, the same time my father had cheated every person in town. They wouldn't play him anymore, so he decided that he had to get money another way._

 

       Somewhere in my mind, I desperately wished I could wake up.

 

_I stood huddled near the bar, scantily dressed and broken. I was dirty and worthless._

_My ass of a father had decided that the only way to continue his habit was by selling me. I became a prostitute for his benefit, giving my body to strangers in exchange for a few reales. What little pride I'd possessed two years before had vanished with the routine. I was to give him everything I earned, and he would-- what else?-- spend it at the bar._

_I wished him dead. Every night, I'd pray for his death. I often dreamed about being the one to cause his demise as retribution for the shit he put me through on a daily basis. Three horror-filled years went by, my nineteenth year, before I managed to procure a true job._

_All I could do as a woman in the worst parts of England was as a seamstress. War had taken the nation by storm, and soldiers came back with torn uniforms. I was not skilled in the way of sewing, but what else could I do?_

_I took another job as an assistant to the medics, hiding all that I could so my father couldn't steal what I had toiled to earn. I had never hated anyone as much as him. He may have sired me, but he was no father. I came to call him by his name in my mind instead of 'father'. Elias._

_Elias._


	13. Eryn: Darkest Memories

       My nightmares reached the darkest point, digging deep into my mind for the worst time of my life. 

 

_The worst event in my life occurred when I was twenty-one. At that point, I_ _'d lost every job I had and lived off the bit I'd saved while searching for another. All I found was again as a street whore._

_Voluntarily selling my body for the chance to eat felt no better than what Elias had forced upon me. Soon after, I found myself with child. I did not know the father, but became fiercely determined that I would do anything to give the little one a better life than I'd had._

_I was weak and hurt, stealing and continuing to reluctantly give sex for money. However, after my pregnancy became obvious to the customers, I was refused. I never thought I'd feel disappointed to be turned away from prostitution._

_One woman hired me as a nursemaid for her own newborn. She had no milk to give to her child, and I was producing. Despite the humiliating position I was in, I was pleased to have a living and a way to learn new skills I would use as a mother. At that point, I hadn't seen Elias in weeks, but didn't give a damn if I never saw that bastard again._

_My own baby was born half a month early. I had a son, a beautiful son I named Henry. He resembled my father more than he did myself, though I did not love him any less. I was sinking into a rut when the money I'd gotten as a nursemaid ran out. I had no one to watch over Henry, and I wouldn't find a way to support myself if I brought him with me._

_Elias returned after six weeks, and though I was reluctant, I asked once him to watch my son. I asked for only one hour. This was the moment I regret the most in my life, and I wonder if things could have turned out differently if I'd only found another way._

_I placed too much trust in him. When I returned from my search for another occupation, I found him standing over the tiny bed that held my son. I was instantly alarmed. "Elias... father, what's wrong?" I took tentative steps forward and glanced over his shoulder._

_The agony of my starvation, the prostitution, freezing every winter, even the death of my mother was absolutely nothing compared to the ferocious wrath that possessed me. Elias stood over Henry, a rag over his tiny mouth. My son did not move. Instantly, I screamed in hatred and horror. It was the worst pain I had ever felt, the terror that Henry was gone._

_I shoved Elias aside and lifted my baby out of his bed. He was cold, his eyes blank. I sobbed as I clutched him to my breast, never letting him go._ _This was my breaking point, and this was the end._

_That night, I buried my son next to his grandmother, digging his little grave with my bare hands. As I threw the soil over my precious Henry, I made my choice. The bastard that had done this, the one that murdered my baby would pay. I had no hesitation, no loyalty to the man I once called father._

_I walked into the house with every intent to end Elias' reign of terror. I broke a post off Henry's crib, picking away at it until the edges were sharpened into a point. I faced Elias, passed out in his chair. A broken bottle laid on the floor, the shattered pieces reflecting my broken heart._

_"Wake up, you piece of shit," I whispered, digging my nails into his arm. He moved slightly, groaning as I dragged him out of sleep. "Hello, father." The second his lids opened, I drove the spike into his throat. Blood bubbled out of his mouth in a stream, staining the wood crimson. He flailed weakly, and I twisted the spike violently. He gave one final gurgle before collapsing dead in the chair. "Burn in hell, you dirty son of a bitch."_

_I let go of the post, my breath heavy. I'd avenged Henry, punished the shit of a father for every wrong he'd ever done. I looked around at the dilapidated house that had never truly been a home. I had nothing of this place but hated memories, the bodies of my son and mother._

_I started a fire with two stones and fled, watching the house go up in flames. With that, I left the scene. There was nothing for me anymore, nothing there._

_Over the next few months, I sank deeper into depression. I relocated to a new town, again becoming a nursemaid. I quit after three days, unable to even look at the baby I was to watch. My Henry had been my reason to live, my reason to be a better person. Other babies in my care only made the agony in my heart worse._ _Perhaps it was the slaughter of my son, perhaps it was finally ending the despicable Elias for good._

_I began to seek out the worthless, the abusive, the gamblers and cheaters. I left them in pools of their own blood, taking lives for the sake of giving others a chance. I reveled in it, feeling as though I was avenging Henry by preventing anyone else from ever doing what Elias had._

_I lived on my vigilante missions and was always eager for my next kill. I tucked the memory of Henry into my heart, and though the pain never left, I learned to live._

_My final kill as a lone avenger was clear. I had stalked the mayor of a small town, a greedy bastard that sucked the helpless dry and beat his daughter nearly to death. The second I cut his throat, a maid walked into the room and cried out for help. The guards in the mansion surrounded me in seconds, taking me captive and bringing me to the prisons._

_At twenty-three years old, I should have been living with a caring husband. I should have been holding my newborn son in my arms. Instead, I sat inside a stinking jail while awaiting death the next morning. I didn't fear the noose, for I would finally see my Henry again once I breathed my last._

_Death never came to me, for I was approached by a stranger. He stared at me through the bars, a white hood obscuring his face. A red sash was tied around his waist, leather braces around his wrists. Something about him inspired fear._

_"You are the one who kills the worthless?" he murmured, voice rough. I made no move to reply to him, my days as a practiced killer giving me enough wisdom to know when to stay quiet. "I have been searching for you." The strange man paused once again, giving me a chance to answer. I still remained silent. "I could use someone like you. To clarify, my order could use someone like you."_

_"I won't be used. Not anymore." The man raised his head slightly, eyes glinting with interest._

_"Forgive me. I suppose not. Any woman who would kill her own father would not take orders well." He looked thoughtful as I pondered how he'd found out about my first mark of vengeance. "I worded my offer poorly. My order gives you a chance to work in the dark to serve the light." He grabbed a set of keys from his belt and unlocked my cell. "My order follows a sacred creed. We defend freedom, we fight for the right to make our own choices." He straightened up. "My name is Duncan Walpole, and I am a part of the Assassin's Brotherhood."_

_Fight for freedom. Kill for justice._

_"Why would you choose me?" I asked him sharply. "You would trust a woman who..." I left the sentence open, certain he would understand my meaning. He nodded, a grin on his face._

_"It's the reason I've been observing you for the past two years. You kill those unworthy without remorse, you dispatched the man who wronged you without a second thought." His voice turned dark. "We serve the Creed over our own flesh and blood. You've proved you're willing to do what it takes to do what you feel is right."_

_"You would free me and let me join you, give me a chance to make every bastard burn?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Then I accept." Duncan Walpole placed a hand on my shoulder._

_"Come with me. I will bring you to the Brotherhood." I followed the assassin, content in the knowledge that I would be accepted into a fold that encouraged justice and freedom._

 

                                                                                                                  ...

 

       " _Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember..._ "

       " _Nothing is true._ "

       " _Where other men are limited by morality or law, remember..._ "

       " _Everything is permitted._ "

       " _We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassins._ "

 


	14. Chapter 14

       I paced aboard the  _Jackdaw._ "Surely she isn't so stupid as to run away on my own fucking island," I growled to myself. "Damn..." I turned to Adéwalé. "Continue with the orders. If that thrice-be-damned assassin isn't back in the morning, we're gonna find her and break that fucking bitch's neck."

 

...

 

       The morning came slowly, as I woke several times in the night with a deep foreboding in my chest. At some point, I just laid in the bed and waited until the sun rose above the horizon to stand. Given that it was still early, I decided not to return to my ship just yet. I peeled the bandages off my chest slowly, showing that the gash had scabbed over. I had no doubt that a strenuous activity would reopen it, but I didn't care.

       "Mr. Kenway?" a muffled voice said from outside the door. I replied with a quick 'come in', revealing a young blonde woman, likely no more than twenty. I had no memory of her and assumed she was a new addition to Great Inagua. "Oh, you don't know me, do you... sir? Um... I'm Annabelle, and... I'm here so-- so I can h-help you with your morning routine." Her nervousness only served to annoy me, though she had every reason to be nervous.

       "If you're here, then you should already know what to do." Her eyes widened at my pointed comment.

       "Sir, I..."

       "Fuck it!" I shouted, shouldering the Anna-something out of my way. It didn't matter if she followed or not. I was so damn exhausted, and even the thought of moving around was unappealing. I didn't want to stay still and yet didn't want to leave. 

       I couldn't wait until I could feel the spray of the sea on my face again, to be sailing free on the open ocean. I couldn't wait to be back at the helm of the  _Jackdaw_  once more. My daydreams were cut short by another realization.  _The assassin bitch._ I had no idea where she was or if she'd returned to the ship.

       I grabbed my sword and sheathed it before exiting my mansion, my first destination being the  _Jackdaw_. If she wasn't there, I was going to be incredibly pissed. There was almost no chance of any escape from the island for two reasons. For one, there was no way out of Great Inagua without a ship, as the nearest land was leagues away. For two, Turner needed my help and still hungered for my death.

       I was well aware that keeping her aboard my ship was tempting Fate, but there was a need to know everything she did. The profit was a potential bonus.

       I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice when my feet brought me right to the  _Jackdaw_. Grant still watched over the ship, on his knees scrubbing the deck. I stepped aboard, drawing his attention. He stood and saluted me before returning to his task.

       "Grant!" The sailor looked up as I called his name. "Has Adéwalé returned?" Grant hesitated, thinking carefully.

       "Don't think so." I prepared my next question.

       "What about the prisoner?"

       "Nobody's boarded since yesterday," Grant replied. I curled my fingers into my fist, aggravated that I'd have to go on a search for her. That goddamn broad tested my patience every fucking day, every single time giving me another reason to dump her ass on some deserted island. I thanked Grant and returned to shore, asking the few people who walked about if they'd seen Turner.

       The majority of who I asked had no idea what I was asking about, though one of the fisherman pointed in the vague direction of the jungle. A tired irritation gripped me as I trudged towards the thick mess of trees filled with every kind of beast. I doubted I'd find the assassin dead, given that I myself knew her combat prowess well. Still, where could she hide?

       There were several beaches all over Great Inagua, plus caves behind waterfalls that would be ideal for hiding in. Another thought occurred to me; she could be hiding within one of the Mayan ruins that dotted the island. I considered my options and decided to first walk around the perimeter of Great Inagua. If I failed to find that wayward broad, I'd search the ruins and then waterfalls. 

       Once I found her, because I  _would_  search until my fucking legs fell off, I was going to let her know just how pissed I was. The walk did a fine job in waking up the part of my brain that yearned for rest, making me more alert to my surroundings. Crocodiles waited just past the pond while a jaguar hung from a branch. 

       The jaguar made me consider taking a cat into the ship, a common notion for luck on the seas. I wasn't one for superstition, but it'd keep the rat population in check. Didn't want some rodent fucking with my ropes. 

       I hadn't made it halfway around the island when a bloodcurdling scream echoed from the middle of the island. I had no doubt that all of Great Inagua had heard it. Feminine and full of panic, I gathered that it was from Turner. "Son of a bitch," I groaned. I wasn't into heroics and would be even more pissed if I had to protect her from a fucking panther or some other wild beast.

       Something occurred to me while I pushed through the thick vegetation in the direction of the terror-filled shriek. I reflected on how harsh it had been, how it seemed like whoever made it was in unimaginable pain. While I wasn't exactly worried about Turner, she was imperative to my plans.

       Still, I found myself walking faster, finally breaking through the trees to a Mayan ruin. "Turner? Turner, you here?" There was no answer, and I nearly abandoned the ruins when I saw footprints in the dust. She'd been here and likely remained. What the hell had made her scream? 

       I followed the steps inside, poking my head through different rooms until I found her. She huddled in the corner atop a stone bed, staring vacantly ahead with horror plastered onto her face. "Turner, what the hell?" The assassin paid me no attention and I furrowed my brows in confusion. Grasping her arm, I shook lightly which succeeded in attracting her gaze. 

       There was no color in her eyes, the pupils eclipsing her golden irises. Her arm was hard as though her muscles were tensed up to their limit. Her face was beaded with sweat, lips parted where only short gasps escaped. "Hey Eryn, what the fuck is going on?" She didn't reply, but her eyes darted around the room. I glanced over my shoulder, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. "Turner! Wake the fuck up!" I resorted to a sharp smack upside the head. 

       The last thing I expected, for some God-unknown reason, was the vicious attack. She sprang at me with her fingers raking down my skin and kicking out. Her panic-fueled strength somehow held me down. She was absolutely savage, no comprehension in her eyes. "Fucking hell!" I twisted my body sideways and felt the cut split open, spilling fresh blood. I had never seen her so enraged.

       The sudden movement threw her off, but instead of resuming her assault, Turner remained on the floor with heavy breaths shaking her chest. The terror in her eyes slowly faded, intelligence replacing the animalistic fury. While I pressed at the (somewhat smaller) cut, she seemed to be trying to get her bearings.

       "Fucking hell," she whispered. I snapped my head in her direction and scowled.

       "What the fuck was that?" I accused. Eryn seemed to have trouble discerning where my voice came from, and when her eyes finally settled on me, she seemed more confused than anything.

       "Why are you here?" Her words were hardly more than a croak, and I hated to say that I felt the smallest amount of sympathy. 

       "Trying to find  _you_ ," came my sharp reply. "Didn't make it easy on me, lass." She tried to stand, but didn't seem to have enough strength in her legs to move. "Jaysus Christ, Turner. Is this shit normal for you?"

       "What shit?" Her words were slurred, and if I didn't know better I'd have sworn she was drunk as hell.

       "Fuck, you went at me with claws and all," I grumbled. "It's not that I didn't expect a murder attempt at some point or another, but  _this_  was the last thing I'd have expected." She paused.

       "I don't know. The last thing I... there was the bed, and I didn't want to go out into the jungle at night, but I couldn't--" She fixed me with a glare sharper than flint. "Why? What does it matter to  _you_?" I held up my hands in surrender.

       "Calm the fuck down," I told her, preparing myself in case she lunged again. The veins in her neck popped out.

       "You will not tell me to do jack shit!" she screeched, reaching for her sword. Luckily for us both, her reactions were still slow. I disarmed her with ease, pressing my own blade against her throat.

       "I will ask you what happened," I said slowly, "and you will tell me." Her eyes were cold.

       "Kill me, Kenway." Her request came as a shock. "Return me to my son."


	15. Eryn: The Seed of Doubt

       I looked Kenway in the eye, wistfulness taking over common sense. "Kill me, Kenway." To say the pirate captain looked surprised would be an understatement. I'll never know why I continued to reveal one of my biggest secrets, one that it took years to tell Duncan. Perhaps shock value, perhaps a desire to finally let it out. "Return me to my son."

       "Your  _son_?" I took advantage of his consternation to reclaim my sword and knock his own out of his grip. However, Kenway made no move to retrieve it, and I saw the gears turning in his mind. I began to regret revealing my greatest secret. His words were quiet when he next spoke. "You had a child with Duncan, didn't you?"

       "No." I felt no desire to reveal any more of my dark past with the pirate who had destroyed my life and gave me yet another reason to descend into darkness. "I owe you no answers about any of this."

       "You can't expect me to ignore this."

       "I don't expect you to. I ask you to respect my desire to keep my privacy." Kenway parted his lips, obviously unsure of how to respond. 

       "Alright," he finally said. "I won't force it out of you." I grabbed my pistol out of my belt and slowly placed it in his hand, moving the gun until it brushed against my forehead.

       "Do it, Kenway." My voice was a whisper. "Please." The pirate had a troubled look on his face, his golden blonde hair obscuring his eyes briefly. Kenway lowered the gun and flipped it, handing it back to me.

       "No." His expression hardened. "You're a valuable asset, and killing you would only make me a target for the rest of the assassins." I grew angry with both his refusal and reasoning. 

       "You made an enemy of the Brotherhood when you killed Duncan," I refuted. "Don't give me your shit excuses, Kenway."

       "Well, we had a deal. Come on, Turner. Back to the ship." He pushed me out the door with a stern frown. "You fucking attack me again, I  _will_  fuck you up. Just a warning."

       "You try and I'll slit your throat," I threatened. "Take this temporary truce, pirate."

       "As you wish, assassin."

 

                                                                                    ...

 

       Kenway made the decision to remain in Great Inagua for a few days, and I didn't know if I was disappointed or relieved. For one, any land was welcome. Beyond that, going back aboard the  _Jackdaw_ ensured the chances of continuing a conversation with Kenway. Luckily for me, he seemed to have moved past our prior actions.

       On the other hand, I wanted to find what had truly happened on that island, what Duncan was really after. I doubted he would choose to support the Templars. The damned bastards wanted to control the population, to force them to serve their own twisted purposes. The Assassin's Brotherhood stood for freedom, for choices and for justice. 

       Nobody with any goodness in their heart would join the Templars.

       Duncan was kind and would have died protecting us. He was loyal and understanding, plus a damn good assassin. He was one of the best, a master in the order. Every assassin lived and breathed the Creed. He never failed in his contracts, often going out of his way to ensure every requirement was met.

       Duncan was my mentor and staunch protector. He was the one who gave me home with both him and the assassins. He gave me a place in the world, a place where I could feel safe. He let me belong.   
  
       The Brotherhood demanded we protect it over our loved ones, including spouses and children. Duncan had told me on several occasions how he felt ashamed that he would have chosen me over the Order, that he would break his ties with the assassins if it meant my safety.

       A sudden doubt nagged at my mind as I recalled this. If Duncan would betray the Brotherhood for his fiance, what would have stopped him from betraying it for a fortune?

       I hated my own doubts. I was supposed to have trusted him, not only as my husband-to-be but as a fellow assassin. No true assassin would dream of defecting to the enemy.  _Then why did our blood crystal vanish just before Duncan boarded the HMS_ Intrigue _?_

       My doubts about him grew ever stronger. Had he lied to me, lied to every one of us? 

       I bought supplies to pen a letter to Duncan's cousin, Robert Walpole. I hated asking a member of the order for information on my fiance's supposed betrayal, but what else was I to do? I couldn't trust anyone else with the questions I needed the answers to. Kenway, despite our agreement, was going to be less than likely to assist me after my supposed assault in the ruins. 

       Finding a nice table to sit at in the inn, I began to write.

 

 _Robert,_  
  
       I believe you and I have met once before. I am Eryn Turner, former betrothed of your cousin Duncan Walpole. As I'm sure you're aware, Duncan was assassinated by the pirate Edward Kenway last year. I am unaware of the circumstances surrounding their skirmish, but I do know that after Kenway murdered Duncan, he donned his assassin's garment and masqueraded as him.

_Kenway claims Duncan attacked him first. Even if this is true, Kenway could have been trying to rob him or making threats. The pirate bastard dares to claim Duncan had become a turncoat and sided with the accursed Templars in an attempt to find fortune and glory. As I knew Duncan, although he was hasty and quite arrogant, he was loyal to me and the Order._

_As much as I hate to admit it, constant thought and reasoning has placed doubts in my mind. Where could Kenway have gotten the vial for the blood of the Sage but from Duncan? It was an important artifact, hidden away in our hideout with Ah Tabai. The timeline unfortunately matches with the disappearance and travel._

_If you have any information regarding my deceased fiance, I would greatly appreciate it. Please direct your letter to the mansion in Great Inagua. The owner will see to it that I will receive it. Hope fills me that Duncan was not disloyal, but if there is one thing I have learned in my life, it is that hope almost always ends in disappointment._

_I await your swift response,  
_

_Eryn Turner_

 

       At first, I was unsure of where to send the letter. I could hardly send it to our hideaway, and I had no idea where he was staying. In the end, I addressed the letter to the Walpole family and prayed that it would fall into helpful hands. I placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it with a wax stamp. Giving it to a messenger in a ship, they prepared to set sail with the rest of the letters to be delivered. It would be weeks before I received a reply, just long enough for me to continue my research into Duncan's death. 

       I had no access to the hideout as I could not hire a ship to take me. Kenway was entrusted with its location (however accidental), though would not listen to my request to bring me. Patience was hardly a virtue of mine, and I agonized over the long wait.

       Giving a few coins to the female running the inn, she directed me to a room on the same level I could borrow for the time being. I was relieved to have a bed that wasn't stone, straw, or on a ship filled with bloody  _pirates_. Still, as soon as I laid eyes on the bed, the pillows and checkered blankets, I realized that I wouldn't dare sleep. Not after last night.

       I needed to rest. Exhaustion pulled at me, but I wouldn't risk having another night like the previous. Years of shoving down my past, spoiled with one cold night. I laid down anyways, certain I would not allow myself to sleep. Instead, I could ponder the questions in my head and make decisions that would alter the lives of all around me.

       Kenway was redundant at this point. I could receive the answers I needed from a trusted fellow Brother. Not only was Robert a cousin to Duncan, but had risen high within the ranks of the Assassin's Brotherhood. I briefly considered killing the damn pirate as he slept within his home, sure that I could. He was already injured from the sea skirmish, it would be a quick matter.

       Unfortunately for me, the crew would certainly notice his absence and trace his death to me. With no escape from the island, I would not live long enough to enjoy my revenge. I yearned to join my beloved son in Heaven, but at the same time feared Death. 

       Then why had I pleaded with Kenway to end my life?

 


	16. Edward: Under Attack

       I managed to sleep very well that night, something I hadn't successfully done in weeks. Waking up rested and relaxed, it all vanished when the door to my room slammed open. Sighing and savoring the wonderful feeling before it slipped away, I raised my head with my eyes still closed to face the intruder.

       "Jaysus fuckin' Christ," I swore, assuming it to be a maid, perhaps that Anna-whoever from yesterday. "You don't bother me when I'm sleeping!"

       "Don't be such a little bitch, Kenway." I took a deep breath in preparation for dealing with her and leaned back onto my pillows.

       "Fuck, Turner. What's so damn important that it--"

       "Templars." I opened my eyes and sat up, staring at her with an eyebrow raised. "They're everywhere." She gained a murderous look. "I'd kill every fucking one if I could. Unfortunately, I am far outmatched... I refuse to die until I know the truth." I let out a raspy laugh.

       "Not what happened yesterday, is it?" My voice gained a more serious tone as she took a step back. "Have they harmed any of the civilians?" Eryn looked vaguely approving at my concern for Great Inagua's inhabitants. She shook her head before responding, and I noticed she sounded regretful and spoke hesitantly.

       "I need your help." Turner looked me in the eye. "I know money's what you fucking pirates love best." I didn't deny her accusation. "I know your plans to hold me ransom. You know what? I won't even fucking fight it. You use your shitty plans and be a greedy son of a bitch.

       "You've got to have some kind of secret hideaway here, someplace to put me away temporarily." Turner took a deep breath. "Help me out or I swear to God I'll fucking kill you."

       "That's hardly the way to gain my assistance, luv," I pointed out. Still, Turner had a point to her request. If I wanted to keep her alive long enough to make a healthy profit, I had to help her out. "Alright, alright." I glanced out the window, counting enough Templars to fit on at least three ships. "Christ, was that really necessary?" I muttered. "Let's go. I've got a hidden passageway in the cellar."

       "Figured. What was it for? Smuggling goods, hiding prisoners?" she assumed. I clenched my teeth.  _Damn bitch._

       "I never used it. Some Mayan shit, came with the place." I could almost feel her desire for answers hanging in the air when a knock echoed on the door. "Fuck!" I turned away from leading her and pushed her in the direction of the passageway. "Keep going down this hall, then down the stairs. Move the cupboard aside, it's behind there. Put it back after you get in. 

       "You won't be able to get out once you're in. When the Templars are gone, I'll retrieve you."

       "Mister Kenway!" a female voice screeched. "Someone's here to see you!"

       "Fuck," I cursed again. Eryn didn't move, and I had to shove her again. "Get! Prepare for a long while, I doubt they'll leave quickly."

 

                                                                     ...

 

       When I reached the door, I met a man in a black robe with the symbol of the Templars on his right shoulder. He raised an eyebrow when I appeared, seemingly displeased.

       "Kept me waiting, didn't you?" the Templar sneered. "Something to hide?" I glared at him.

       "Mate, I was sleeping," I lied. "Can't expect me to just stumble out and meet with whatever  _fucker_  is too damn impatient to wait until a reasonable hour." The Templar ducked his head and strode into the mansion without an invitation, looking around at the decor. "Get the fuck out of my house!"

       "You have good taste," he commented, picking up a vase. It'd been the previous owner's, I didn't give two shits about how anything was decorated.

       "Glad you like it," I growled. "Now fuckin' leave, mate." The Templar continued to ignore me. "What right do you have to fucking stroll into here like you own it?" This time, my snapping got his attention.

       "Every right," he retorted smoothly. Bringing a slip of paper out from his pocket, he handed it to me and continued his walk around the house. A quick inspection of it only gave me further questions.

 

_My friend,_

_Great Inagua is currently inhabited by pirates and scoundrels of every kind. We have reason to believe the assassin Eryn Turner has sought refuge with Edward Kenway, and he frequents this island. The stamp at the end of this page is approval from the king, allowing us to traverse wherever we must go. This includes the pirate-infested Great Inagua._

_Kenway holds little loyalty to the assassins, if any. He should not be any trouble. However, if he should show hostility, do not hesitate to kill him. Consider him armed and dangerous._

_Bring the assassin Eryn Turner to me. Her information on the fragment of the Staff of Moses is imperative to our organization. She is the last to have held it in her possession and must be forced to give us what we need. Once we have finally made it whole, we gain the ability to split a man from his choices._

_We can purge the world of the hatred it now possesses with the Staff. Do not fail me, and trust no one._

_-Governor George Johnstone I_

 

       I crumpled the letter and threw it to the floor, disgusted. The Templar was now inspecting the kitchen. I'd unintentionally learned just why the Templars were after her, and though she was the most insufferable broad I'd ever met, I knew that an artifact of power in the wrong hands could do great damage. 

       "Eryn Turner?" I questioned, approaching the Templar. He had begun knocking on the wall and checking for hidden seams. "That assassin bitch?" At my insult towards Turner, he turned his attention to me.

       "You know of her, then." He sounded satisfied. 

       "Had her aboard my ship for well on two weeks," I grunted. "Little shit tried to kill me. Locked her up."

       "And where is she now?" the Templar queried, his eyes glinting. I frowned.

       "Dropped her off on the Isle of Wight," I told him. "Couldn't fucking take it."

       "And why didn't you simply kill her?" It wasn't a disappointed question, only one made out of curiosity.

       "Thought her starving to death on some God-forsaken island was better punishment than just putting a bullet in her skull." I shot him a false grin. "Gave her a pistol and single bullet. If she uses it for herself, she's going to Hell, right where she belongs." The Templar frowned for a moment.

       "I think I will continue my search, just to be sure she didn't... perhaps slip back onto your ship." I felt a flash of annoyance.

       "I told you where I left the fucking assassin, just get the hell off my island!" I shouted. "I don't give a shit that the grand ol' king sitting about gave you permission, it's my fucking island!" The Templar once again gave no sign that he'd heard, despite being mere feet away. "God, what the fuck are you doing?" He'd begun pulling at the floorboards. "Get the hell out of my home." 

       " _Captain_ Kenway," he said mockingly, "I'm merely ensuring there is no... vermin in your house."

       "There is a dirty stinking rat and it's you." I drew my sword and pressed it to his neck. "Leave now or I'll gut you like a fish." The Templar glared at me before pointing a pistol at my head. 

       "Do you really think you'll be able to kill me before I pull this trigger?" he scoffed. 

       "Do you want to find out?" He never got the chance to reply. A shrouded figure jumped out of the shadows and plunged a blade into the Templar's neck. He gasped and fell to the floor to bleed out. 

       "Fucking hell, Turner!" I snapped. "Why can't you follow the simplest orders?!"

       "Don't take them well," she responded. I gritted my teeth.

       "You're the one who asked for my help, you dumb broad!" Eryn simply stared at the dying Templar, letting out a breath when he finally fell still. "And now the Templars are gonna fucking tear this place apart looking for you, or worse, think  _I_ killed the bastard and come after  _me_."

       "I appreciate your concern," she remarked dryly, "but I've got a plan."

       "This is going to end with disaster," I muttered. Eryn lifted a thin eyebrow and tipped her head upwards, a ray of sunlight illuminating her dark golden irises.

       "You forget," Eryn responded with a dark smile that held more malice than joy. "I'm a fucking  _assassin_."


	17. Eryn: Run

       Kenway's face was slightly judging as I dragged the body of the Templar away, and though I wouldn't have accepted his help, I was still annoyed that he hadn't offered it. "Just put this asshole into the jungle. He'll be eaten by the cats or crocs." The pirate sniffed.

       "You still could have let me deal with it," he insisted. 

       "Kenway, I don't care how much time I've spent aboard your fucking ship. I trust you about as much as a stranger on the street." The pirate remained behind as I entered the jungle. My vision adjusted to the lack of ample sunlight within the shrouded trees. I only walked a few meters before finding a pond filled with crocodiles. They watched me intently, and I decided to give them a distraction.

       I rolled the Templar into the muddy water, the scent of blood drawing the attention of the reptiles. They began to tear at his body, giving me a window to escape. Kenway waited at the entrance, his arms crossed. 

       "So?" he questioned. I shut my eyes and bit the inside of my cheek.

       "Kenway, you're a dumbass," I insulted. "Am I carrying the body? No. Do I have an animal on my tail? No. How do you think it went?" He scowled at me.

       "You know what, fuck you."

       "You're the one that started this!"

       "And you're the one who climbed aboard my ship with the intent to kill me," he returned, quick as a whip. 

       "You're the one who killed Duncan!" I snapped, beginning to lose my patience with the pirate.

       "He's the one who fucked with me first," Kenway defended. I groaned and trudged forwards, anger making my footfalls heavy. "This island is infested with them now." It took me a moment before I realized he was referring to the Templars. I had those damn crocodiles in my mind.

       "Then we need to kill them all," I said simply. Kenway stared at me incredulously.

       "You can't be serious."

       "They deserve to die! Every single one!"

       "That's not my problem, luv. You want to charge in without a plan into a crowd of Templars hungry for your head." I glanced down. "They want you for whatever you know about the Staff of Moses." Shock pulsed in my heart.

       "Where the  _fuck_ did you hear--" I wasn't about to take chances. Whipping out my sword, I held it to his neck. The edge opened a slight cut in the skin. "You'd better explain yourself,  _now_." Kenway didn't retaliate, instead seemed to have expected my reaction.

       "The fucker you killed? He had a letter on him from the governor." I peered at him distrustfully as he passed a crumpled yellow parchment to me, a red stamp on the very bottom. Perusing the letter, I slowly lowered my sword. I tore up the letter and threw the pieces into the mud, grinding them into the wet earth with the heel of my boot. "That was useful."

       "Shut it, pirate." A thought occurred to me. "You motherfucker." For once, it appeared that I had caught Kenway off-guard.

"There was no call for that," he accused. My hand went to the pistol at my side, ready to get my revenge and protect the Brotherhood.

       "You've been planning this," I barked. "You wanted to know why the Templars wanted me so you could get something for yourself!" I shoved him backwards. "Asshole!" Kenway glared at me, and it became obvious that I was aggravating him.

       "You little shit, why the fuck did you think I'd know about what they were after before this?!" I refused to listen to his reasoning.

       "You're playing a game, Kenway. I refuse to be your  _pawn_."

       "Oh, and I suppose you're a knight? Perhaps the bishop?" he scoffed. I pointed the gun at his face.

       "I'm the one whose gonna fucking kill you." I pressed my finger onto the trigger, missing his swift movement. He knocked the gun out of my hand and threw me into a thick gathering of thistles. Any way I dared move, the thorns dug into my skin. 

       "Shut your mouth, bitch." I nearly stood up before seeing the reason Kenway had thrown me. Well, at least one of the reasons. Multiple Templars were heading our way, likely drawn by the noise of our squabble. Kenway slipped into the shadow of a tree, undoubtedly infinitely more comfortable that I was. 

       Two Templars headed into the jungle while the other three stayed to investigate. I whistled lowly, drawing the attention of the leader. He carefully walked over to where I was, looking around for the source. My eyes flicked to Kenway who shook his head.  _He doesn't want me to attack. He can go fuck himself, how about that?_  I lunged out of the thorns, covering the Templar's mouth and slitting his throat with the blades on my wrists.

       One of the remaining men seemed unsure at the disappearance of his companion while the other picked my pistol off the ground. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kenway draw something from his belt. I hadn't noticed it before, my mind apparently deeming it unworthy of inspection. However, I saw now that he held the same weapon Ah Tabai favored: a blowgun.

       He shot a dart into the throat of the man holding my pistol, the other furious as he watched his fellow Templar fall dead. Kenway stepped out of the treeline, succeeding in luring the Templar closer. I understood his intention, yet hated playing along with his plan. He was an ass who planned to use me and gain information about the Staff. He was the piece of shit who murdered Duncan and laughed about it to my face.

       He was lucky I despised Templars more than him. Ignoring my bleeding scratches, I charged out of the bushes and wrapped my arm around his neck. With a strong twist, his bones cracked. The man fell limp and slumped to the muddy ground. I spit on the corpse. "Fuck you and your order," I hissed.

       "He can't hear you, luv." 

       "You're a dick, you know that?" Kenway decided not to reply. "And now, back to your bullshit." I took my gun back from the second dead Templar, slipping it into my belt. Instead, I had my hidden blades unsheathed. "I said nothing about the Staff of Moses and had never intended to." Kenway's blank expression revealed nothing of what was on his mind. Both of us stared into the other's eyes, tense and dangerous. The silence ended after a full minute, the pirate speaking first.

       "Wherever this 'Staff of Moses' is, it's the last thing anyone should have." I refused to look away. "I may be nothing but a  _greedy pirate_ , but I'm no fool, Eryn. I think you know that." His words began to make sense, but I did not sheathe my weapons. Suspicion pricked at me as his eyes suddenly gleamed. "In fact, I have a proposition for you. You'll save your Brotherhood and I'll walk away rich."

       "There's no selling the fragment," I interjected. "It's nigh impossible to find, and even if you did..." I leaned in closer, my nose nearly touching his. "I would kill you before you could blink." I returned to my former position. Kenway merely inspected me.

       "I have no intention of using whatever splinter you've hidden away in some remote place. I mean... we infiltrate the Templar's base of operations. I've been there before. It's filled with jewels of every kind." Just as I'd suspected, his intent was to gain wealth. "It also likely holds your Staff."

       "No." My instant refusal took the pirate by surprise.

       "What? Why?" He looked down and pushed my arm away from his throat. "Get that fucking thing away from me, I'm trying to hold a decent conversation and make a compromise!" I didn't trust him a whit. "I'm saying that you can return your artifact to the Brotherhood. Ignore my own intent, you know I wouldn't touch a piece of wood that may or may not be absolutely worthless.

       "As a bonus, you could kill every Templar you came across."

       "I would miss out on an opportunity, Kenway." He tipped his head in mock interest.

       "And what opportunity is that?"

       "Your death." His face fell into disbelief.

       "You're still focused on that?" he griped. "Fucking hell, luv." 

       "What can I say? I'm  _determined_." Kenway threw his arms up into the air.

       "Jaysus, Mary and Joseph!" he exclaimed with annoyance threaded through his tone. "It's the fucking head of the Templars, there's no way in hell that any information, including that regarding your precious little turncoat, wouldn't exist inside! Just let this bullshit go and agree, you broad!" He held up his hands in false surrender. "If we don't procure any kind of proof, nothing about your Walpole son of a bitch, I'll fucking let you drown me, burn me at the stake, shoot me, whatever the fuck fits!" Kenway's fervor was unexpected, to say the least. 

       It was irresistible.

       "Duncan wasn't a traitor," I insisted lowly, sticking out my hand. "You're gonna fucking die."

       "We'll see, now won't we?" A loud shout interrupted our diatribe, startling us both. A Templar was staring at us, one of the men who had entered the jungle earlier. 

       "Eryn! It's Eryn Turner, she's h--" Kenway cut his words short by bowling him over and placing a hand over the Templar's mouth and nose.  The man's struggles grew weaker until he finally stopped moving. The pirate stood carefully, his eyes flicking to me. Mere seconds later, furious screeches echoed from the beach, slowly getting louder.

       "Kenway?" 

       "What?"

       "Weren't there two Templars that went into the forest?" Understanding dawned on the captain's face.

       "Shit." Templars charged towards us with fierce shouts. 

       "Run." I dug my feet into the muddy ground. "Run!" Yanking Kenway along with me, we delved into the wild jungle, never once stopping. The Templars didn't falter in their pursuit, likely excited at the prospect of finally taking me prisoner. 

       Kenway began to lead me through the trees, weaving every which way. I elected to trust his judgment for the time being, pushing aside the pride that would lead to death and destruction. He climbed up a moss-covered cliff, reaching his hand down to pull me up with him. Both of us were exhausted.

       "This is it," Kenway whispered, breath labored as he took me across the rocky ground to a massive cave. When we entered, I realized it was not a cave at all, but a Mayan burial site. I would have loved to study the tombs of the ancient civilization, but it was quite an inopportune time. "Only me and my crew know about this." We took the time to catch our breath, reveling in the respite.

       "We're finally safe," I puffed, brushing away the sweat on my forehead. 

       "Yeah," Kenway agreed, his hands on his knees as he bent forwards. "I guess we are."

       "That, my friends, is where you are wrong." I was hardly able to look up when a sharp pain pierced my neck. My hand went to the source, and I yanked out a blowdart. However, instead of the familiar bamboo shot Kenway and Ah Tabai used, it was made of metal and covered with a thick black liquid. 

       "What..." I fell to my knees, vision blurring. "No..." The last thing I saw before I succumbed to the blackness was another dart sinking into Kenway's chest. 


	18. Chapter 18

       Eryn sank to the ground, her eyes closing. I turned and looked up into the familiar eyes of my crewmate. He wasted no time in pointing a strangely-shaped handgun at my chest and pulling the trigger, a metal dart burying itself into my chest. Instantly, my heart began to beat faster to the point of pain, my movements slowed as if lead had been injected into my veins.

       "You?" I coughed. "I... should have listened to Adéwalé..." My attempts at sounding menacing failed horribly, my voice hardly more than a rasp. "Damn you, Grant." The dark-haired sailor grinned maliciously.

       "I've been dealing with you, with your edicts and demands for far too long, Edward." As I slipped into unconsciousness, I caught one last statement. "At long last, I bring glory to the Templars."

 

                                                                        ...

 

       I dreamed of Caroline. Instead of warm embraces, I only recalled the hate-filled fights. Somehow, I felt no anger, only regret and shame. I'd failed to provide my wife with the decadence she'd deserved. I had wronged her, I had left her when she needed me most. My career as a privateer brought nothing, the life of a pirate nothing but a disappointment to her.

       I lived on rum and pleasurable company in my bed, killing those who got in my way without a second thought. In my delirium, I realized that I was exactly the kind of man Eryn would have targeted. My head began to pulse as I slowly woke, briefly wondering why Caroline and Turner could not coexist in my mind.

       I figured I was aboard a ship from the slow rocking underneath me. I was proven wrong as the floor was stone, windows revealing trees and other buildings. I was in another prison, no one in the adjacent cells. However, I was given a start when a groan echoed from behind me.

       Eryn was passed out on the brick floor, likely unable to tolerate whatever liquid the gun-dart had been dipped in. Calling her name and trying to shake her awake proved to be fruitless. She was completely motionless, her dark assassin's garb dirty and torn. The leather braces that held her blades had vanished, and a quick glance at my own arms showed that I also lacked my own.

       The dagger in my boot was gone, as well as the blowgun and smoke bombs I'd carried on my person. I pawed through the sleeping Turner's clothes in search of a weapon, startled when her hand snapped out and squeezed my wrist.

       "Fucking touch me again and I'll cut your fingers off," she murmured. I had to laugh, relieved that I had an ally, or something akin to one. Eryn released me and propped herself up, pushing her dark brown hair into her hood. The anger in the downward turn to her mouth was strong, and I recognized the shine of tears in her golden eyes.

       "What the hell happened to you?" I asked in wonder, altering the angle of my head to inspect her. "Are you  _crying_?"

       "No. This shithole is full of dust, you ass," Turner retorted, brushing her fingers onto the floor and showing me the thick layer of gray on her hand. "Do you know where we are?"

       "Can't say I do, luv." My head throbbed with pain, and I grasped at my temples. "Fuck..." Turner opened her mouth to make a comment but was interrupted almost immediately.

       "Welcome, honored guests!" We both watched a new man enter the scene, his face filling me with rage as I recognized it. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eryn cover a spot just below her right shoulder. Ignoring the movement, I focused on the traitor.

       Was he a traitor if he'd always been a Templar?

       "Grant."

       "Edward." Grant pulled a gun--  _my_  gun-- from his Templar officer's suit. 

       "You treacherous bastard," I cursed, trying to reach him from the cell. He remained just out of reach and began to polish the pistol with a smirk.

       "Welcome to my headquarters," he purred condescendingly, setting his eyes on Eryn. I became aware that he was no longer interested in anything else I had to say. "We've been looking for you, Miss Turner. I almost admire your success in evading us all this time." Turner simply stared at him with undisguised animosity. She hadn't moved her hand. "Now, I have a gift for you. It is the chance to make a choice, Eryn. Come along quietly and tell us what we need to know. We will allow you to join our order, to become one of us."

       "I'd never ally myself with you fuckers!" Eryn screeched, slamming herself against the iron bars. "Pieces of shit, all of you!" Grant seemed unabashed by her fury. "Fucking murderers!" My former crewmember threw his head back and laughed.

       "An assassin labels  _us_ murderers?" Grant leaned in. I barely caught his whisper. "Especially an assassin who killed her own father?"

       Dead silence filled the air. I could just barely hear Eryn's heartbeat, growing more frantic.

       "Where did you hear that?" she breathed. "Who told you?" Her voice suddenly climbed in volume until it was nearly painful to listen to. Grant covered his ears. " _Who the fuck told you_?!"

       "I think, given enough time for contemplation, you'll figure it out." Grant paused. "I nearly forgot, Eryn Turner. You have a second option. We will cut the truth out of you and besiege your beloved assassins. Everyone has a breaking point, my dear." Grant pointed the gun towards her. "I promise you, we  _will_  find yours." He turned away and prepared to leave. Infuriated, I grabbed a stray stone from the floor and launched it, striking at the back of his head.

       "Leave her the fuck alone!" I shouted, curling my hands into a fist. "You sick bastard!" He faced us once again.

       "If you value either of your lives, you won't try that again. I will force her into the second option." He glowered at us both. "I am not a patient man, Kenway." Grant turned his gaze on Eryn. "You have three days. After that... well, let's see how strong you really are."

       He left without further ado, leaving us trapped in the prison cell. Despondency settled over us both, Eryn closing her eyes.

       "I know what he said," she murmured. "Either way, I'd end up betraying the Brotherhood. Either way I choose, I cannot win." Eryn was quiet.

       "We'll figure something out," I promised. "We always do." She let out a disbelieving snort. "This is something you'll have to trust me on, luv." She paused, mulling it over.

       "If we don't escape, the world as we know it will end." There was a terror in her expression that revealed the darkness in her heart. "The Staff of Moses is no toy, Kenway. It won't just split the souls of men in two. It will crack the Earth, break it until there is nothing left but dust. God preserve us," she murmured. "The Templars are desperate for power. They rule through fear, and what better way to force obedience than to threaten the end of existence?"

       I shivered, suddenly fearful of the strange artifact. I hadn't known the true nature of its power, but now that I did, I wanted nothing to do with it. I briefly wished I could turn back time and turn Eryn away from my ship, to cut off my involvement. However, I was in this for better or for worse.

       "As long as they don't have the fragment, they can't do a thing," I pointed out.

       "They'll find it. Either way I choose, we're damned." Her words were hardly more than a whisper, her golden eyes meeting mine with sorrow. "If I tell them, they will still take it. They will  _cut_ the truth out of me either way.

       Turner's face became urgent. "You want trust, Kenway?" She forced the words out as if painful to say. "Let me show you." She touched her collarbone once again. Slowly pushing aside the fabric covering her skin, I saw large white scar marred the otherwise smooth skin. Eryn took my hand and pressed it against her chest. The assassin's pulse thrummed beneath my fingers, though something broke the rhythm.

       In a single place, her skin burned. I retracted my hand, the sensation like touching embers of a fire. Realization flared to life in my mind, and horror gripped me so tightly I couldn't breathe. "You..."

       "I hid it where no one could find it," she whispered. "The only place it couldn't be stolen." I was dumbfounded at the discovery. Her voice became hardly an echo. I was inches away and still strained to hear her confession. " _Kenway_...  _I hold the final fragment of the Staff within me_."


	19. Eryn: Trust

       My breath was heavy as I revealed the most dangerous secret I held. My heart was beating so fast it felt like it would burst out of my chest. Kenway merely stared at me, and I could almost see the gears in his mind turning. A soft smile appeared on his face as he jokingly punched my shoulder.

       "Hey," he called out as I turned to face the wall. He held my chin in his hands, which I pushed away forcefully. There was a strange emotion in his eyes, something I later realized was pride. "I know we're not on the best of terms, lass, but at least this is a good first step." Instead of responding, I pondered his words and my reasons. What had I gained from it? What had I taken away from myself?

       "I should never have said it," I murmured, closing off all ties to belief once more.

       "No, you shouldn't have," he agreed wholeheartedly. "But you did, and you can't change that." His smile turned slightly malicious. "You can alter that about as easily as--"

       "Oh, fuck you!" I snapped, mentally berating myself at the insult. I'd walked straight into it. To my surprise, Kenway didn't mention anything else on the subject, continuing with his former statement.

       "You entrusted me with that information, and... to be honest, that's pretty badass." I licked my chapped lips. His sea-blue eyes flicked to my tongue briefly before returning my gaze. "To protect the Brotherhood, you fuckin' cut yourself open and hid a splinter of some staff-artifact."

       "Dumb as shit." Kenway flashed me a grin.

       "Perhaps. Doesn't make it any less..." he paused, searching for the right word. "Brave? Heroic? Courageous... foolhardy, take your pick." I cast my eyes down at the dirty stone floor. Yellow straw dappled the gray, leading to a filled corner.

       "Go ahead and praise me, Kenway." I shuffled over to the bed, resigned. "I don't want to think about this right now." An idea shoved its way to the forefront of my mind, and I blurted it out without considering it. "Just watch over me, at least for a little while. Make sure those Templars don't break their own rules-- if they have any." I closed my eyes, barely hearing his response.

       "As you wish."

 

                                                                                                                            ...

 

       I dreamed a dream of time gone by, when hope was high and life worth living. I'd dreamed that love would never die, I dreamed that God would be forgiving. I dreamed of what might have been if I'd been raised properly, with a caring father and breathing mother. Would I have given birth to Henry? Would I be married off to some rich old geezer, desperate for a young wife to carry his heir?

       I'd have never met Duncan, and by extension, likely never met Kenway. In this dream, I was a naive woman with no experience in the world. As I watched myself run away from a confrontation, I had to laugh while observing from the sky. Despite the fact that it would be an uneventful and monotonous existence, it might have been better for me.

       But would it have benefited the world? Without my help, the assassins never would have saved the final piece of the Staff of Moses. The Templars could have already ended the world.

       The dream shifted into something almost like a nightmare, but it felt strangely familiar as though I was reliving a memory.

     

_Rain pounded down on my head, waves crashing down onto the wooden ship I stood upon. I was soaked to the skin, grasping onto a rope in an attempt to close the sails. Kenway stood next to me, apparently with the same goal._

_Lightning illuminated the sky, the hurricane growing worse with each passing second. Kenway turned to me, squinting through the deluge. His golden hair clung to his face as he shouted, desperate to be heard through the crashing waves and booming thunder._

_"Take the wheel! We've got to steer out of the storm!" I reluctantly released the slippery rope, it whipping against the mast from the wind. "Now! There's a waterspout, and we're through if we get hit!" A figure already stood at the wheel, a single hand on its posts. I recognized the face and sighed in relief._

_"Duncan's already helping out!" Kenway gave me a disbelieving look._

_"He can't be here," the pirate captain insisted. "Eryn, he'll kill us all! I promise you, we can't trust him!" My fellow assassin-- or turncoat Templar-- left his station and approached, ignoring the water soaking him thoroughly._

_"You have to jump," Duncan told me. I didn't think on how I could hear him through the storm. "Into the water! I can keep you afloat, I promise." I trusted him. He was the only one that cared for me._

_"Don't do it," Kenway pleaded as Duncan led me to the edge. "I need your help!"_

_"But she doesn't need you," my assassin sneered, grabbing my wet hand tightly._

_"He's trying to kill you!" Kenway let go of the rope while Duncan stepped backwards._

_A massive wave rose over our heads, ready to drag us into the black abyss beneath the ocean's surface. One of the sailors threw me to the ground, sheltering me with their own body. I had no idea who my savior was until the sea claimed him, his final words wrapping around my mind._

_"Farewell, luv. Take care of the_  Jackdaw  _for me."_


	20. Edward: Slip Away

       Turner laid down on the mount of straw, growing still almost instantly. "Turner?" I whispered, and when she made no movement, I became confident that she was asleep. During the time she slept, I let myself think. 

       I was in a shitty position. Every part of me was sore, and nothing had gone as planned. Mutiny, imprisonment, and almost certain death. Besides that, my only companion was a surly assassin with a personal grudge towards me, the only thing preventing her from killing me a nagging doubt.

       Still, she'd confided in me. Whether it was through choice or necessity, I was somehow glad. The bitch pissed me off on a daily basis, usually through defiance. The fire in her gave her a passion I'd seen in few. She was dangerous. Very, very dangerous.

       I knew there was a reason she fought so fervidly. Though I suspected I would never find out, it was interesting to contemplate possibilities. It passed the time, at the very least.

       Had she been taken hostage by Templars? Besieged by pirates worse than me? Raised by violent parents who had taught her nothing but anger and fear? Perhaps she'd had no one in her life, living in a jungle or Mayan ruin in solitude until she joined the Assassin's Brotherhood. Maybe she'd worked on a plantation where her parents had been murdered. Turner never stopped provoking me, showing she loved a fight. Had she grown knowing nothing but death?

       A single thought burned into my brain.  _Didn't she mention... that she had a son?_

 

                                                                                    ...

 

       The second day began with loud clattering and laughs. I opened my eyes from my place on the straw to Eryn being tormented by three Templars. With a sigh, I stood and walked slowly over to the bars. They stopped momentarily to peer at me as though they hadn't noticed I was there. 

       "Who's he?" an adolescent lad mumbled to the fat one, who shrugged his shoulders. "It's probably not important. He looks like a fuckin' pirate."  _And you look like you're a little bitch who's never fucked a woman or swung a sword. So I guess we're even._ My observations weren't even just from ridicule (though it was a part). He couldn't have been older than nineteen, and the shortsword at his side hung the wrong way. He'd also missed a few buttons while suiting up. Shaking off the scornful thoughts, I stopped them in their tracks.

       "So kind of you lads to take notice," I chuckled, sticking my hand out of the iron bars while Turner backed away and began poking around the straw. "Captain Edward Kenway, pleased to meet you." It was clear to  _me_  that I was being sarcastic, and that the introduction was more of a mockery. However, these shitbirds apparently had no fucking clue.

       The first one-- the young boy-- grasped my hand and shook it hesitantly, while the others stared dumbly. "Can't say I'm surprised that they hire fuckasses like you for the Templars."

       "There's no point in insulting them, Kenway," Eryn commented. I lifted an eyebrow. "You won't do as well as God."  _Never pegged you for the humorous type, luv._ The overweight male breathed heavily, his nostrils flaring. He sucked in a huge breath of air--  _probably not the only thing he's suckin' in_ \-- and made a low grunting noise. His overly-chubby face was mottled red, and he seemed to have trouble reaching at the cell.

       "Listen here, you motherfucking cocksuckers," he swore, clenching his teeth. As he pulled at his sleeve, I noticed the stitches were nearly broken from the stretch. He hardly fit in his own clothes. What little brown hair was on his head was set in a sparse ring.

       "My business with the captain is none of yours," Eryn retorted brightly before he could continue. This time, I couldn't stop a snort. I imagined Turner's satisfied look. However, the obese Templar took a step back, which I was relieved about. He'd reeked like a pile of rat shit that had been left fermenting in a closed brig. 

       "Why can't we just kill her?" he complained. 

       "Just give her until tomorrow. Either she joins us or she dies." A woman spoke this time, the tallest broad I'd ever seen. I'm not one to insult a woman (other than Turner when she's pissing me off), but this one wasn't exactly slender either. "I hope for the latter. She's caused us enough trouble as it is."

       "You touch one hair on her head and I'll gut the lot of you," I promised. My glare was intense, making the small skinny lad take a step back. Short, choppy blonde hair was poorly cut on top and acne scars dotted his skin.

       "You won't have a chance to try, pirate," the woman declared, "and when she's through, one way or another, you'll be my next target." A plan for escape began to form, and I grinned when I realized it reflected the first time Eryn and I had been locked up together.

       The Templars sat down on guard after a while, and the two fat ones fell asleep almost instantly. That left the young lad to watch the cell alone. I caught Eryn's careful eye and mouthed my plan to her. She hesitated before nodding rapidly, and I scooted over to her side.

       We spoke in a stage-whisper, acting like we didn't know we were being listened in by the Templar. " _Do you think they'll find out?_ " I was sure Turner heard the same thing as I-- shifting in the chairs as the boy woke his companions.

       " _I doubt it,_ " she replied in the same tone. " _They're all asleep._ " I recognized the harsh voice of the fat man as he laughed, then a light smack as someone tried to hush him. " _They think I have the last fragment..._ "

       " _But I do,_ " I lied. Just as I'd suspected, excited giggles came from behind me. 

       " _Which pocket is it in_?" Turner asked, pitching her voice slightly louder to be heard above them. I figured that these Templars must have been new additions, else they'd have been taught to shut the fuck up.

       " _This one,_ " I announced, patting a pocket on my vest. It was complete bullshit, we'd both been searched and stripped of everything. Of course, as I said, these fuckers must have been new. The boy fumbled with the keys before unlocking the cell, his two friends watching from the outside.

       "You idiots!" he cackled, reaching for me.

       "Now!" I shouted, rolling to the side. Eryn sprang at the boy, taking both of his swords and tossing one to me. By then, the other two seemed to have realized what was going on-- but were unsure of what to do. A pained gurgle had me sure that the assassin behind me had already dispatched the lad.

       My sword was already at the pudgy man's throat by the time he reached for his, cutting it easily. A mixture of blood and yellowed fat spilled out as he fell to the floor. The woman, staring at her two dead companions, instantly fled down the hall. I turned and grasped Eryn's wrist, helping her to stand. I saw something glimmer in her eyes I hadn't seen in a long time-- hope.

       "Thanks," she said grudgingly, striding out of the cell. Her sword was set in front of her cautiously as she scanned the landscape. I got the chance to watch her skills in action against people other than me as she assassinated every Templar we happened to run across without alerting a single one. I was also impressed when she found the chest our belongings were in without trouble. 

       "How'd you find this?" I questioned as she pulled her black hood over her head. She turned to look at me as she slipped her hidden blades onto her wrists, flexing her fingers. 

       "I've been here before," she murmured, clipping her sheathe onto her belt. I got a good look at her weapon, fairly unique in its design. She had a longsword at her side, to be sure, but another which she seemed to favor was something like a hook-shaped blade, the steel gleaming. "Once with Duncan." Eryn still said his name with something like reverence, but I detected a bit of doubt. 

       "How long ago?"

       "About a year. Why?" I shrugged, hiding a smile.

       "No reason at all, luv. Just making conversation."

       "Well, you should hide your words as well as that little smirk of yours, because we've got a job to do. Find the Staff and get--" Eryn never finished her sentence. We rounded a corner and slammed right into a man with the black cloak of the Templars. Turner instantly whipped out her hidden blade, but was matched by another from her opponent.

       She lifted her head with ire before every bit melted away, to be replaced by yearning and confusion. "Duncan?"


	21. Eryn: Truth

       I slammed into a man garbed in a Templar cloak and instantly drew my hidden blade to stab him in the stomach. Imagine my surprise when I was met with a familiar face and a blade from him to match mine. My heart thudded.

       "Duncan?" I whispered. Instantly after I said it, I recognized my error. He pulled back his hood to reveal a startling similar, but still different, face as Duncan. This was his cousin Robert Walpole, the man to whom I'd sent a letter.

       "You don't remember me?" he rumbled with a faint smile. 

       "Sorry, Robert," I apologized.

       "You're depriving me of a dashing rescue," he accused jokingly.

       "Sorry, the only one who saves me is me." I glanced around for any Templars. "How did you get in?" Robert shrugged.

       "Killed a guard with his robe on him. Nobody's stopped me so far." Eryn glanced at a closet that held the bodies of two Templars she'd slain. "I'd suggest you find two of your own." Robert looked at Kenway before bowing his head curtly. Tension flashed between the two men while I tore the robes off the dead Templars, rolling my eyes at their childlike actions. 

       "Take this," I ordered, throwing the larger one at Kenway. He fumbled with it before pulling it over his head.

       "We should get out," Robert urged, placing a hand on my forearm. I shook it off before looking in the direction of their treasure room. It was rarely guarded, but in this case would almost certainly be.

       "I can't," I insisted. "At least not yet." Robert raised a questioning eyebrow. "We need to get to the artifacts. They have the Staff." 

       "I thought they were missing a piece or two." I shared a glance with Kenway, which was enough to arouse Robert's suspicions. However, he was given no time to ask on it, as a shout from the prisons alerted us that we had precious little time. 

       "Not now," I urged. "We have to get that staff!"

       "We can't!" Robert denied, pulling me into the shadows. I lifted my teeth in an annoyed snarl. I was more than capable of defending myself, yet Robert had always treated me like I was helpless. Edw--  _Kenway_ \-- followed us into the small space. Multiple Templars ran past just where we'd been, and I had to push my way through both Robert and Kenway to escape. 

       "We need that Staff," I argued, but only received a disappointed scowl from Robert. 

       "There's no time!" he snapped. He waved his arm and darted off. "I have a boat waiting for us, we need to leave  _now_!" I hesitated, unsure of whether or not to attempt to retrieve the artifact or go with Robert. 

       I couldn't charge in without thinking. I'd made that mistake one too many times. Beckoning Kenway to follow, I ran after Robert.

 

                                                                          ...

 

       We were a quarter-mile from the Templar headquarters, still hearing angry shouts from within. They echoed across the vast sea. Robert held the oars, rowing swiftly away to another larger ship. Kenway stared at the ship with large eyes.

       "How the fuck did you get my ship?" he growled, shooting Robert a look of hatred. 

       "Later, mate."

       "No, now,  _mate_ ," Kenway seethed. Robert sighed and stopped rowing briefly.

       "I landed in Great Inagua-- on a mail ship, to be precise-- on a mission to find you, Kenway."

       "So I've got two pissed-off assassins intent on killing me?" The pirate captain threw his arms up into the air. "Fuckin' wonderful. Robert Walpole, you said? This is about your cousin, ain't it? Jaysus." Robert shook his finger.

       "Not quite. I came for you because I'd heard Eryn was in your company." I raised an eyebrow.

       "So..." I let the sentence hang for Robert to answer.

       "I needed to find you. The Brotherhood has been searching for you. We haven't found hide nor hair of you since my cousin died."

       "Since he was murdered, you mean," I corrected, giving a pointed glare to Kenway. He merely shrugged. Robert appeared uneasy.

       "I found your letter," he said. "It hadn't been sent out. And... I have something to tell you. Something you might not find pleasing." Unease settled into my stomach. Robert took up the oars again. "I'll talk on the brig."

       "You'll talk now," I demanded. "Robert--"

       "No!" he snarled, fixing me with icy eyes. "Wait until we're safe on the  _Jackdaw_ , then we can speak!" Any further attempts to convince him to speak were ignored. Kenway was quiet as well, though obviously anxious to return to his ship.

       It felt like years by the time we reached the  _Jackdaw_ , and though I stood to climb the rope first, Kenway was much faster. With great agility, he leaped off the seat of the rowboat and scaled the rope in seconds. Nearly impressed, I copied his motions, but nearly slipped on the wet rope. Clearly, the captain had more practice than I. Flanked by Robert, I stumbled onto the ship.

       Now that the ordeal was over, I gave myself time to rest. It was only a minute or two, but it was enough to resume my pleading. At last, Robert gave in. The worried look on his face gave me pause.

       "You loved Duncan, didn't you?" I nodded slowly, wondering where he was going. Robert leaned against the side of the ship while the sailors began their journey. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adéwalé speaking with Kenway. However, my attention was quickly diverted back to Robert. "I'm sure Edward told you about Duncan's defection to the Templars."

       "He wasn't leaving!" I swore. "Duncan was loyal to the Assassins." Robert almost looked regretful as he shook his head.

       "Not quite." My heart dropped into my stomach. "I happen to know that he began to correspond with Governor Torres about a year and a half ago." I counted up the months and realized that it was about the time I'd told him about the fragment. "The Templars had two goals at the time, though we hadn't realized it. They needed the blood of the Sage  _and_  the final fragment of the Staff of Moses.

       "Not only was my cousin involved in affairs I keep at a distance, but he was a treacherous man, a man blessed, I'm afraid, with few principles. A man prepared to sell the secrets of those who trusted him to the highest bidder. I was ashamed to see him bear the Walpole name." I held my palm to my mouth. "In his home with our family, I found... a message." He almost seemed afraid as he handed me a slip of paper. It was crumpled and dirty, as though the one who had written it tried to trash it.

       My hands clenched the letter as my rage began to build. Every word only made my indignation rise.  
  


 

_Governor Torres,_

_I have excellent news to share with you. Not only have I found the crystal for the Sage's blood, but I've also located the last fragment of the Staff of Moses. It is not in my possession quite yet, but in that of my foolish fiance's. She entrusted me with an interesting bit of information: she has hidden it within herself so as to not allow the "dirty Templar bastards" to find it._

_Her name is Eryn Turner, and has fallen for me so intensely that she would do anything I asked of her. If I proposed she cut the piece out of her and give it to you, I believe she would. In the case that she would not, I have no qualms killing her. What is one idiotic assassin against all the power in the world?_

_I remain your obedient servant,_

_D. Walpole_   
  


 

       I was beyond livid as I tore up the letter. It was no trick, of this I was sure. It was Duncan's handwriting, and the wording he had used was exact. His betrayal against me and our order was unacceptable, almost painful. 

       I wished Kenway hadn't killed him so that I could have the chance to flay him myself. "That motherfucker!" I hissed, standing up and violently feeding the scraps of paper to the roiling sea. "If there's an afterlife, I'm going to kick his ass!"

       "The deepest circle of hell is reserved for betrayers and mutineers," Kenway intoned suddenly, giving me awareness that he'd come closer.

       "What the hell do you want?" I snarled. "To boast about being right? To laugh and mock me? Go ahead, Kenway." The captain leaned on the side of the railing, a slight breeze ruffling his fine blonde hair. There wasn't much light out at sea but what the crew created, which illuminated the scar on the right side of his face. 

       "I wasn't going to laugh at you," Kenway said truthfully. He tipped his head. "Perhaps I might have boasted just a tad, but that's..." Kenway let out a huff. "Let me begin again. Turner, we're not on the best of terms."

       "You can say that again."

       "Luv, when you didn't believe me... that wasn't any kind of idiocy. I think you were so loyal to your rat of a fiance--"

       "He's not my fiance anymore," I barked, peering at the pirate through squinted eyes. "Never should have been." I looked down at the ring on my finger, the  _ricordino_ , tore it off and hurled it into the sea with a shout. Kenway rubbed at his temples.

       "Could've sold that... Just listen, Turner," he insisted. "Jaysus... You were so desperate to believe your fiance was innocent, to prove to the  _both_  of us that he was... you were unwilling to listen to reason."

       "Don't try to excuse anything, Kenway."

       "I don't like you, and you don't like me. But I hope that you'll continue to trust me." The corner of his mouth turned up while his eyes gained an almost frightening glint. "And perhaps a reward, for disposing of Duncan Walpole before he could betray you and the fragment?" I caught onto his meaning and unintentionally laughed, surprising myself that despite the knowledge I now held, that anyone might push the despondency aside even briefly.

       "In your dreams, Kenway." 

       "You have no idea what I dream about, luv." He sounded serious. "But then again--"

       "One time thing, Kenway," I reminded him. "You dumbass..." My amusement faded just as quickly as it had appeared. "No more. This is over, Kenway." I didn't want a reply, but he gave me one regardless.

       "Are you tired, luv?" I eyed him with suspicion. "Take the bed in my quarters. I'll be up all night anyways." 

       "Is this a trick to... lure me into your bed?" I pressed my lips together.

       "Not quite. Luv, I'm going to have to steer the  _Jackdaw._ It'll take a day or two to reach our destination besides, and I'd hate the crew to be given any ideas." His thoughtfulness  _almost_ touched my heart.

       If I'd trusted him with the piece, then couldn't I trust him to give me a good night's sleep?

       "Alright."

       "Told you that you'd warm up to me." I didn't return his smile, but touched his shoulder companionably.

       "Goodnight, Kenway." I disappeared into the captain's quarters, not hearing his own farewell.

       "Goodnight, luv."


	22. Edward: Through Dangerous Seas

       My elbows rested on the rail of the  _Jackdaw_  as I stared out at the sea. The sky was painted with all sorts of different hues, becoming lighter the closer it got to the horizon. The sky behind us was covered with dark clouds, but the colors were beautiful. I was reminded why I loved being a captain as I stood there; the spray of the salty sea, the wind whipping at face, the power to go wherever I wanted or do anything. 

       It was freedom.

       Adéwalé stepped up behind me, his dark skin shining in the faint light of dawn. He glanced at me before leaning against the railing as well. "Morning, captain." 

       "Good morning, Adéwalé," I greeted.

       "Where are we going?" I looked behind me at Robert steering the ship, turning the wheel every now and then. I hated to have that rat at the helm of my  _Jackdaw_ , but he was sailing us to the hideout of the Assassins. I'd been there once or twice before, but had always had directions. Robert had refused to reveal them to me, and I'd been forced to give in.

       I'd wake Eryn, but she had no fuckin' idea how to use a ship, and I'd prefer to keep my head.

       "To the Assassin's hideaway," I replied, annoyance edging my tone. Adéwalé seemed to notice but wisely didn't comment. 

       "Suh, you should get some sleep before we get there," Adéwalé advised. I shifted slightly before remembering that Eryn was already in my bed. I snickered quietly before losing the smile and covering my movement with a stretch.

       "I'll be fine, Adé," I told my quartermaster. I gave another glance to Robert at the helm, a scowl forming on my face. 

       "You don't like him piloting your ship, suh?" assumed Adéwalé. I nodded miserably. 

       "I'd have thought that was obvious, mate," I said, surly. "He's part of the Brotherhood." Adéwalé merely shrugged.

       "I thought you got along with them, other than that Turnah." 

       "Ha! I don't get along with anyone, Adé." I tipped back a nearby bottle into my mouth, only to toss it into the sea when I realized it was empty. "They're all a bunch of fuckin' righteous pigs."

       "The same can be said for the Templars," my first mate pointed out.

       "Bloody hell-- there are differences between the two shits, Adéwalé. You know this. The Templars want order and obedience, to take every piece of shit in the world and force what  _they_ think is best. The fucking Assassins, on the other hand, wanna take away everything that rules anyone. If I had to pick a side, I'd choose the latter, but as I do not have to, then I will not." Adéwalé paused as he went over my words.

       "I was a slave once, Edward. Remembeh that. Freedom is  _always_  the best choice. No one should be forced into any set of actions or beliefs."

       "That's what we believe." I turned around quickly to see Eryn staring at me. It couldn't have been any more than four or five hours since she turned down, and she looked as if it hadn't done her any good.

       Then again, this was the first time I'd ever seen her look at me without even a tiny gleam of hatred hidden away within those amber eyes of hers. A bit of rumbling came from clouds in the distance, setting me on edge briefly. 

       "Have a good rest, luv?" Eryn ignored me and stood next to Adéwalé. 

       "Man must be free," she said simply. "Actions have consequences, and we all must deal with them... but to be confined to a set of rules, to be forced to serve the opinions of those who think they are better than us..." I noticed her fingers clenching strongly against her palm. If she wasn't careful, she'd set off her own blade. "Their perfect world is based on order and imprisonment within ourselves. Is it any wonder I strive to be free?" Turner was quiet, allowing her words to sink in.

       "That's not why you joined the Assassins, luv." She stiffened instantly, giving me a fierce glare that might have just set me aflame. Despite her anger, I continued. Hell, it was the reason. She had more hiding than what she'd given up. "You may support freedom, but it held no place in your induction, did it?" I challenged.

       "You know nothing." She took a step back, quickly and readily. Her mood seemed to match the dark clouds, which boomed loudly behind us.

       "I'm not wrong, am I?" Adéwalé backed away as our fight began to grow more heated.

       "It doesn't matter whether or not you're wrong, what matters is that it's nothing you need to know!" Eryn now looked as though she wanted to slit my throat-- again. I almost missed her prior behavior where she was merely self-loathing and full of rage at Duncan. The sky thundered.

       "If you really want to start trusting me,  _luv_ , then you can trust me here and now!" I demanded. Suddenly, without another word, Eryn's shoulders slumped down. She only looked tired now. 

       "Kenway, can... can you not try to fight me?" Her request took me off-guard. "I don't want to deal with those ghosts... not now." It took mere seconds for me to agree.

       "You should go back to bed then," I suggested. Turner shook her head.

       "I wish I could." There was almost desperation in her voice, and I noticed that her eyes were bloodshot. "I can't. Thanks for your offer, but it's not going to work. I'm not going to sleep tonight." She looked out at the horizon. "Or today. You're the captain, so you should at least try." Turner looked as though she was going to say something else, but backed away without another word. She nodded curtly before joining Robert at the helm, the two speaking quietly.

       "There. Sleep, captain," said Adéwalé as he took a step towards me. I shrugged off the hand he'd placed on my forearm.

       "Not now, mate." I didn't intend to sound sour, but it came across as such regardless. "I need to keep my eyes open to make sure that bloody assassin doesn't fuck up the  _Jackdaw_."

       "Robert isn't going to fuck up the  _Jackass_ , Kenway." I was about to shout at Turner when I caught the hint of a smile on her tired face.

       "Very funny," I growled at her. I'd have continued the conversation, but something out in front of us grabbed my attention. All at once, the sky released its tears, soaking me in seconds.  _Fuckin' hell._

       Sprinting to the bow of the ship, I peered out at the crashing sea.  _Shit_! "All hands to deck! Frederick and Anton, to lines! Tighten the bobstay! Killian and Liam, lower the jack!" Jogging over to the helm, I shoved Robert aside and held onto the wheel. "We've got a waterspout heading our way! Take care of the rogue waves, gentlemen!"

       "Cap'n, what if this turns into a hurricane?" Killian shouted above the noise.

       "Looks like it will!" I responded loudly, turning the ship towards the wave. If we faced it head-on, she wouldn't take any damage to her.

       "The fuck are you doing?" Robert snarled, and I kicked him aside as he attempted to push me away from the wheel.

       "Taking care of my damn ship, jagoff! The hell did you think I was doing?" I twisted my head to face Turner, who was grasping a line and trying to replicate Frederick's actions. "Hey! Turner! Get below deck!" She responded without looking at me.

       "I'm not gonna hide like a little pussy!" she barked, glancing at Anton and Frederick. Eryn corrected her stance and continued to pull. The  _Jackdaw_  creaked as it bounced along the roiling waves. 

       "Robert, you get below deck! You won't be any help in this deluge!" I shouted above the noise. Without complaint, the assassin ran to the hatch and slipped below. I almost lost a bit of what little respect I had for him. I knew I ordered both Turner and Walpole to go below, but Robert was a little bitch for not staying. A massive wave rushed towards the  _Jackdaw_. "Brace yourselves, mates!" The wave hit the bow, causing my ship to tip upwards. The supplies above deck rolled backwards, though none fell off.

       The ship soon steadied itself when the wave passed, but the danger had not passed. "Dammit!" I swore, turning the wheel. "Full sail, mates! We've got to outrun that waterspout!" The crew scrambled to obey, and the wind caused us to sail forwards less than gracefully. The sea tornado barely missed us, though it ripped half the barrels from the deck and threw them into the ocean. By now, there was nothing on the  _Jackdaw_ that wasn't thoroughly soaked.

       "Fuck! Captain, Killian's overboard!" Liam's despairing call made me shudder. Killian was Liam's brother, and having lost family in the past, couldn't let the same happen to my crewmate. It wasn't as if the people aboard my ship meant nothing, I cared about them like a second family.

       "Adéwalé! Take the wheel!" My quartermaster hurried to obey while I tied a line around my midriff. "David, hold on to the line!" I ordered, diving into the roiling sea. My eyes burned from the salty water, but I was able to locate Killian splashing about while desperately trying to remain afloat. I paddled through the ocean and grasped Killian's arm. "Pull us up!" The tugging of the rope at my middle chafed against my wet skin as David hoisted us up. 

       I unceremoniously tossed Killian onto the deck, who began emptying the water from his stomach onto the wood. The rain had made the entire ship slippery, and I noted many of my crewmembers losing their balance in the tossing of the  _Jackdaw_.

       "Neptune's got a problem with us," Adéwalé rasped as another wave hit us. Anything remaining above deck was thrown overboard. Ignoring the loss of loot, I took the wheel again. 

       "C'mon, lads! We can escape this storm!" My encouraging howl seemed to embolden them all as they doubled their efforts. All at once, the storm stopped.

       "Is that it?" Eryn gasped, releasing the rope. I shook my head.

       "Hardly, lass. This is just the eye." My own voice chilled me. "The worst is yet to come."

 


	23. Eryn: Hurricane

       My heart pounded in fear. I'd been in a storm aboard the  _Jackdaw_  before, but it had been nowhere near as bad as this. How Kenway managed to stay calm, I'll never know. Terror gripped me as the captain told me that it wasn't over.

       I knew a decent bit about storms. It had been a topic that fascinated me when I'd first joined the Assassin's Brotherhood. If we were in the eye of the hurricane, then we'd passed the wall-- and were heading towards the other side. The most dangerous part of a hurricane was the eye wall, and we were likely to be torn apart by the strong winds. A glance up revealed newly-formed holes in the sails. The strong winds of the wall could end us all. The only comfort in being tossed overboard to drown was that there was very little likelihood the Templars would find me and the piece in my chest. 

       The two men next to me-- Frederick and Anton-- were gripping the mast as the edge of the hurricane drew closer. The noise was nearly unbearable. Kenway shouted a 'brace!' to all aboard deck. Just as quickly as the winds had stopped, we were hit once again. I had to dig my fingernails into the wooden mast to avoid being torn away. The rest of the crew seemed to be doing the same, with the captain looping his arms into the wheel. 

       A wave rapidly rushed towards us, and we were unable to prevent it crashing into the  _Jackdaw_. "Fuck," I hissed through clenched teeth as the ship careened to the side. It wobbled back and forth before steadying itself once more. 

       "Stay calm, mates!" Kenway ordered. "We're almost through!" Pounding rain and blowing wind attacked the ship for minutes yet before it slowed, finally ending with a light sprinkling. Shaking the water out of my hair, I twisted my head to look backwards. Waterspouts galore dotted the sea while the dark clouds inched further away. I didn't stop the sigh of relief that passed through my lips.

       A cheer erupted from the crew, and many forms of celebration passed around. Some slapped each other on the back, others sat down dazed and exhausted. Kenway released the wheel and let the  _Jackdaw_ float alone. He brushed past me and opened the hatch. 

       "C'mon up, Walpole," he invited, grasping Robert's hand and helping him onto the deck. "Storm's over, you pussy." I couldn't help my amusement at the dismay on Robert's face.

       "Pussy? Mate, what the fuck are you talking about? There's nothin' wrong with trying to stay alive, motherfucker!" 

       "True," Kenway agreed, "and yet Turner stayed above to assist. She's got no experience with a ship and still helped." Robert's eyes flicked towards me. 

       "Dickhead," he muttered, smacking the back of Kenway's head. The pirate captain lost his grin and threw the assassin onto the ground, whipping out his gun. "The fuck are you doing?"

       "Don't fucking touch me, mate," Kenway threatened, keeping the pistol on Duncan-- er, Robert. Sorrow gripped me again, immediately followed by rage. I nearly missed the rest of the squabble.

       "That gun isn't gonna do jack shit, you dumbass," Robert hissed, climbing to his feet. "Wet gunpowder, fuckwit." Kenway pulled back the hammer and kept it aimed.

       "Want to test that, mate?"

       "You ain't gonna do anything. I'm your only hope of reaching the hideout." 

       "I'm sure I could find another way. I've been there before, and if there's one thing I'm good at... it's sailing my fucking ship." Robert and Kenway stared at each other, anger in both of their stances. 

       "Fine," Robert finally relented. "But remember, you kill me and the entire Brotherhood is gonna be on your ass." The captain put his pistol back into its holder on his belt. 

       "I'd look forward to it." Without any prompting, Robert climbed onto the back of the ship and grabbed the wheel. "Know where you're going, mate?"

       "Give me a fucking compass and I will," the assassin replied icily. Kenway tossed him a metal compass carelessly, which Robert scrambled to catch. "Shithead." The captain chose not to give him the satisfaction of a retort. 

       Soon, Robert had us back on course, the  _Jackdaw_  cutting quickly through the small waves. Dark clouds still hung ominously in the sky, but the storm had ceased. Kenway walked over the soaked deck to me.

       "You alright, luv?"

       "Why?" I muttered. He looked slightly offended.

       "Just making sure, Turner. It wouldn't do to have you dead on board. I'd undoubtedly be blamed." My only response was a shrug. "Well, we don't have much further to go, I'm sure." I shook out my arms.

       "And it's gonna be uncomfortable as hell." Kenway grinned lopsidedly. 

       "Well, that's a hurricane for you." I pursed my lips and scowled at the pirate.

       "Dick," I swore. "I'm just gonna wait below. Might as well eat something." Kenway gave me a fake salute.

       "Enjoy yourself," he laughed. I stuck up my middle finger before climbing down into the hatch. It took no time at all to find the hardtack biscuits in the cabin, and I hardly noticed the bland taste. Once you starve for most of your life and live on roaches, you'll find that you have little problem with anything else you eat. 

       By the time I finished, the ship rocked, tipping slightly to the right before settling. I assumed this meant we'd set anchor and ascended the ladder above deck. Sure enough, I recognized the Brotherhood's shore. Several of my assassin fellows milled about, most of them looking at the  _Jackdaw_ with suspicion.

       I held a faint hope that Ah Tabai would deem Duncan innocent. It wasn't as if Robert was untrustworthy, I just wanted to believe that I hadn't made a mistake. 

       "Stay aboard, mates," Kenway ordered, swinging off the rope onto shore. I don't believe I've ever seen Robert look so relieved as when he returned to the island. I leaped off the side onto the soft sand, shaking off the bits that stuck to my wet boots.

       "Has anyone seen Ah Tabai?" Robert asked around for the location of our leader. At last, one of my comrades, a woman by the name of Morrigan, pointed in the direction of the jungle.

       "He's with Selene down by the ruins." 

       "Selene?" I queried.

       "She's a new recruit," Morrigan explained, inspecting her hidden blade. Robert dipped his head and started off. I noticed several assassins giving Kenway either curious or angry glances. I elected to follow Robert, but didn't stop Kenway when he followed.

       I took a deep breath of the familiar air. While it was true that there were plenty of islands along the South American borders, I'd seen none quite like Tulum. After being here for a good five or six years, it was more of a home than my twenty-three years in England had ever been. 

       I was lucky that Duncan had been all the way across the Atlantic when I'd been thrown into prison. Though it was quite a ways away from South America, he'd been on a mission of some kind. Now that I thought about it, I should've asked. I knew he'd been watching my movements for about two years, but what about... huh.

       I was so lost in my thoughts I hardly noticed when we reached the ruins Ah Tabai frequented. As Morrigan had promised, Ah Tabai was training our new assassin. They held their blowguns, practicing against a straw dummy. Robert cleared his throat, drawing their attention. Ah Tabai's eyes flicked between the three of us before pocketing his blowgun.

       "Take a rest, Selene," our leader ordered. Selene nodded, tucking her long blonde hair into her hood. She didn't look like someone who would be an assassin, to be honest. However, that would likely prove to be an advantage for her. "What's going on?"

       "I broke Eryn and Edward out from the Templar headquarters," Robert explained.

       "Actually, we escaped," I argued. "You just led us out." Robert sighed.

       "Just... it doesn't matter. Anyways, we've learned that the Templars have most of the Staff of Moses." Ah Tabai seemed mildly concerned.

       "We've known that for quite some time, Robert. Your cousin alerted us." I shouldered my way past Robert.

       "What do you know about Duncan?" I demanded, trying and failing to hide the desperation in my voice. For once, Ah Tabai seemed uneasy.

       "I would have thought you'd known. He defected to the Templars months ago, well over a year." I bared my teeth. "For a while, some of us-- myself included-- had thought you'd follow him."

       "I didn't bloody know he'd betrayed us," I snapped. "Even if I had, the Brotherhood means more to me than anything I have now, or had then." My spirits fell at the confirmation of my fiance's betrayal. 

       "Kenway was the one who killed him. I hate to thank him, but it was for the best-- despite him unintentionally leading the Templars to the Observatory."

       "I'm well aware who killed Duncan," I murmured. "I spent the last year tracking him down." Ah Tabai raised an eyebrow.

       "And he's not dead?" I scratched my neck nervously.

       "I... made a deal with him." I revealed the events of my time with Kenway, leaving out nothing but my night with him and the fragment's location. It wasn't that I didn't trust the assassins, it was that I didn't trust the Templars to not torture the information out of them. I also didn't miss the pirate grinning like a child who'd stolen a bit of candy when I skipped over sleeping with him. Mentally slapping him, I finished my tale. Ah Tabai didn't respond immediately, instead pondering my words.

       "I wonder why you didn't kill him immediately," he commented. "You're not quite one to leave a contract unfulfilled." My cheeks flushed red.

       "I wanted to learn the truth about Duncan."

       "You could have come to us, Eryn." 

       "I didn't want to lose his trail," I argued. "It took me a hell of a long time to find him. It was easier to keep an eye on him and  _then_  slit his throat when I proved Duncan's innocence." I was silent for a few seconds. "Of course, I'd have died in the Templar prisons if he hadn't been there to help." My reluctance must have been obvious.

       "Luv, I thought you enjoyed my company." I snorted at his assumption.

       "Of course not. You were useful for a little while, but by no means do I like you." Kenway seemed unabashed and addressed Ah Tabai.

       "It's been a while, Ah Tabai," he greeted.

       "Kenway," the leader replied coolly. The dark-skinned assassin looked around and stretched out. "Why don't we head back out onto shore? It seems we have plenty to talk about."

       "Of course." Robert, Kenway and I followed him out of the forest. Even before he would reveal it, I knew what we were in for. 

       It was time to go on the offensive.


	24. Edward/Eryn: Intrusion

_EdwardPOV_

       I wasn't surprised at what Eryn told Ah Tabai. I'd have had little problem with the whole story, but I suspected there were a few things she didn't want them to know. As the leader of the Brotherhood brought us out onto the beach, I let myself wonder why Eryn had told me but not her fellow assassins about the fragment. 

       I shook it off, chalking it up to fear and high emotions. Ah Tabai pushed through the treeline and began to speak once again. I tried to listen, but missed most of the conversation. It seemed the other three knew well that I wasn't paying attention, but didn't make sure I knew.

       I'd been made somewhat of an honorary assassin a little while ago, but it was obvious nobody else took it seriously. Why would they, to be honest? Not even I bothered with them much. Sure, I took care of a few contracts every now and then from the pigeons in the coastline towns, but not much else.

       "...Without their artifacts." I blinked a few times and tried to focus. "The Templars have the Shroud, the robe of Jesus Christ. They'll undoubtedly use that to their advantage. It's not the only thing we need to retrieve. The most important thing is the Staff. If we can, we'll have to break it apart again and hide the splinters-- better than before."

       "But it took them decades, perhaps even centuries to find them all last time," Eryn pointed out. Ah Tabai stopped walking, and I sat down on a boulder. Eryn plopped herself down onto the sand, seemingly relieved to be able to take a rest. 

       "That doesn't mean we shouldn't do all we can," Ah Tabai pointed out. "We need to protect the current and future peoples in the world."

       "Then why don't we just destroy the damn thing? Burn it?" I suggested. Every eye turned on me, making me slightly uncomfortable.

       "These can't be gotten rid of so easily," Eryn informed me. Her dark brown hair was still damp, and the water made it appear slightly darker. The salt had also hardened it slightly. I felt the same stiffness in my own hair and brushed my fingers through it while listening to Turner's explanation. "Some are blessed by God." I raised an eyebrow.

       "God? Look luv, it's not that I don't believe in whatever the fuck is up there, it's that I find it  _hard_  to believe he'd meddle in our mortal affairs."

       "The Staff of Moses was created centuries ago, even before Jesus Christ." I held up my hands in surrender.

       "Alright, I'm done with this religious shit," I grumbled. "I got it, we can't get rid of these things easily." I tapped my chin. "Still, if we can't get rid of it by burning it to ash, then how can we break it?" Ah Tabai and Eryn shared a glance.

       "We're not quite sure," Ah Tabai admitted. "It was broken long ago by Moses himself."

       "Why would he himself destroy it?"

       "I believe it's because the Templars were after it then, too." I tipped my head thoughtfully.

       "Then he was part of the Assassin's Brotherhood?"

       "Well, perhaps not part of it, but at least aligned with, most likely. Jesus Christ and his followers owed no loyalty, but the Shroud was useful in resurrecting him before the Templars stole it once again." 

       "Hold on, Ah Tabai," Eryn interrupted. "Jesus was the Son of God. He couldn't have used an artifact for his miracles." 

       "I'm aware that you believe in a God, but there's little chance that a divine being such as He could create a child. The only explanation is the Shroud."

       "It was the Virgin Mary--"

       "That's enough!" Robert barked. "We need to focus on our plans to infiltrate the Templar's headquarters and take back the artifacts, not get into a goddamned religious debate!" 

       "My apologies," said Ah Tabai with a dip of his head. Here, he addressed us. "Robert is correct. Let's focus. Eryn, do you remember anything about the building? Its location?"

       "I know the island," Robert interjected. "At first, I thought it was the mansion in Havana. My sources told me otherwise, that their main base was on another island in the Caribbean." Robert reached behind him and pulled a soaked map out of his jacket which quickly tore as he tried to unfold it. "Damn!" He turned towards Ah Tabai. "We ran into a hurricane on our way here."

       "Noted. Anyways, I've got a map in my cabin. If you'd be so kind, would you show me where they are?" Robert nodded. He turned to Turner and me, studying us briefly.

       "You two should stay out here and get reacquainted with our fellow assassins. Keep an eye on Kenway, won't you Eryn?"

       "Of course," she agreed as Ah Tabai and Robert strode off.

       "I don't need someone to watch me," I muttered. "What could I possibly do?" Turner kicked a shell aside, watching as a hermit crab appeared and skittered away. 

       "Wasn't planning on anything, pirate." She picked up a stick and drew random patterns into the sand. "As long as you don't cause any trouble, I won't have any problems with you anymore." I gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder.

       "See, you're definitely warming up to me." I watched Eryn try to fight a smile, failing horribly. 

       "Shut up, jackass," she chuckled.

       "It's comforting to know you've named me after the ship," I joked. We continued our banter, and she visibly eased as we spoke. After approximately a quarter of an hour, Ah Tabai and Robert returned, the latter adjusting his hidden blade.

       "Have you spoken about the plans? What are my orders? Will we stay here for a while?" Ah Tabai held up a hand for silence.

       "One question at a time, Eryn. Your enthusiasm is refreshing, but I think the best option would be to keep you behind for a while." I sensed Eryn's indignation. "You're the only one with the fragment's location, and I don't want that information to land in the Templar's possession."

       "If I fetch the Staff, then I won't need to reveal anything."

       "I don't want to take the chance," Ah Tabai told her. "We'll send out a few of our best assassins after some preparation." 

       "I'm one of the best we have," Turner argued. 

       "I won't deny that, but as I said, I don't want any intelligence of the artifacts to fall into the wrong hands. If we fail, then it could prove disastrous." Eryn looked as though she wanted to fight further, but sighed and lowered her head.

       "Yes, Ah Tabai," she said grudgingly. 

       "Good." Ah Tabai turned to Robert. "Will you round up Bartholomew and Augustus? They'll be ideal for this mission." Robert nodded and set off, speaking to a few assassins. I assumed he was trying to locate the two. "As for you, Kenway..." Ah Tabai looked slightly reluctant. "I'd appreciate a bit of assistance from you as well. You were previously allied with the Templars, and that might be useful."

       "I was only with them for a few days," I mumbled.

       "Even what little you know could help." Ah Tabai's proposal made sense, and I hoisted myself to my feet. "Not now. I'd suggest you try bathing first." 

       "I'll need to do the same." Eryn stood as well.

       "I could help get your back, luv," I offered jokingly, to which Eryn shoved me. 

       "Asshole," she insulted. I stumbled backwards with a hand clutching my chest.

       "A hit, my lady, a hit!" I cried out theatrically.

       "Alright, Shakespeare. You get going." Eryn stepped firmly into the sand towards the jungle, disappearing into the treeline. 

       A smile stretched my mouth as an idea occurred to me.

                                                                       ...

_ErynPOV_

 

       I walked off in search of a clear pool empty of crocodiles. A waterfall would be nice, but I doubted I could find any nearby. My eagerness to finally be clean after weeks (and that storm) sped my way. 

       I knew Tulum well. Within minutes, I was at a crystalline pond. Stripping myself down, I stepped into the water. It was warm from the sunlight streaming through the trees, and I dipped my head backwards to wash the salt out. I wasn't quite one for needing to look nice, but I did enjoy being clean. Walking around covered in sweat and dirt? Not exactly enjoyable.

       After I decided I was clean enough, I dragged my clothing into the water and shook it out, trying to get the salt out of that as well. Hanging it on a rock exposed to the sunlight to dry, I laid on my back and shut my eyes. I enjoyed a nice bath every now and then. It was very relaxing, and I folded my arms over my stomach.  "I'm not going on the next mission," I told myself, "but at the moment... I'm not complaining."

       "Well, neither am I."

       " _WHAT THE FUCK_!"


	25. Eryn: Bit of This, Bit of That

       I scrambled to hide myself underneath the water, which did little for any covering. Snatching my outfit off the rocks, I held it in front of my chest while glaring at the intruder. "What the fuck, Kenway?" I snarled, infuriated.

       "I was just looking for a place to wash up, like Ah Tabai suggested," he said innocently, but there was still mischief in those damned blue eyes of his.

       "Fuck you," I snarled with a glare. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Don't you fucking dare!" I jammed my finger towards the jungle. "Get the fuck away from me, you prick!" Kenway sauntered away with a low chuckle. Apparently, he couldn't resist a final comment.

       "You don't have anything to be ashamed of, luv!" he called back. "You're pretty gifted!"

       "Fuck you!" I shrieked after him, not uncovering myself until he disappeared from sight. "Fucking pirate. No goddamn notion of privacy or manners." Ignoring the fact that my clothing was sopping wet, I pulled them on in the pool before climbing out. Instead of returning to the beach of Tulum, I remained by the pond and tried to dry off.

       The mortification began to pass as I became relaxed once again. A song came unbidden to my lips, and I sang along softly. "If all the comrades that I e'er had are sorry for my going away, and all the sweethearts that e'er I had would wish me one more day to stay... But since it falls into my lot that I should rise, and you should not... I'll gently rise and I'll softly call, goodnight and joy be to you all." 

       The sun soon dried me off, and I was relieved to be clean. Stuck aboard a pirate ship and thrown into prison  _twice_  certainly was no help. I silently dared anyone to have an issue with the tiniest bit of enjoying cleanliness.

       I again remained in the jungle, deciding to explore a bit more before returning. I enjoyed the jungle, for all its dangers. Being well-equipped to handle any animals that might decide I was an easy meal, I was unworried about any crocodiles or jaguars. My downside was running into Kenway again. Luckily, he'd finished up his own washing and was just buckling his belt on. I fixed him with a glare, to which he simply looked amused.

       I denied his attempts towards a conversation, certain he would begin to tease me about the bathing incident. It was this encounter with him that drove me back to the beach, though I couldn't have missed his pointed comment if I'd tried:

       "Don't be so vexed, lass. If I can fuck you without an issue, then there's no problem here!"

       "Fuck you, Kenway!"

       "You already did, Turner!" His sneer pushed me over the edge. A shriek burst from my lips as I stormed away, spitting curses.

 

                                                                     ...

 

       "That piece of shit," I hissed to myself. "I hate his fucking attitude, that fucking face of his, and I don't care if he's got better cheekbones than most men in the world, his ugly-ass personality and racy bullshit more than covers it!"

       "Good to know." I nearly jumped out of my skin and looked up. As it turns out, Kenway had been shadowing me, sticking to the trees. "For an assassin, you're not very attentive, luv."

       "Suck a dick, Kenway," I snapped, turning my gaze back towards my path. "Fucking pisspot."

       "C'mon, Turner. Don't take it as an insult," he suggested. "You don't have much to be ashamed of." The corner of his mouth turned up in a sly smirk. 

       "I don't want to hear it, Kenway." I drew my sword from my belt and cut at a few bushes blocking my way. "Jackass."

       "Not gonna deny it." I didn't give him the satisfaction of a reply. "Lass, it was an accident."

       "You're a shitty liar, Kenway."

       "Oh, I thought you trusted me?" I caught his amused tone.

       "After this debacle, you'll be lucky if I don't throw you off the ship."

       "So you're planning on joining me on my next venture, then?"

       "Goddammit, you fucking pirate." I pushed away a tree in my path, revealing the beach. "Mention one thing to anyone in the Brotherhood and I'll cut your fucking cock off." He must have realized I was being serious, because he didn't make any further mention of it.

       Multiple assassins were training out on the sand, their hidden blades drawn as they sparred. I considered joining them, if only to block the horrid memory at least for a little while. However, I heard my name being called. I turned my head to the direction of the noise and saw the new recruit-- Selene, I believe-- jogging my way.

       "Eryn! Ah Tabai requires your presence in the cabins," she informed me.

       "Is he sending me out?" I questioned, to which the blonde assassin shrugged.

       "He simply sent me to find you."

       "My thanks." I set off in the direction Selene had come from, but was immediately aware of footsteps behind me. "Stay here, Kenway. If we need you, then I'll send someone."

       "Oh, surely you wouldn't be so cold, luv."

       "Shut it, cocksucker." The sand turned to grass as I neared the cabin, pushing aside the jaguar pelt that acted as a cover. "Ah Tabai?" The leader glanced up.

       "Ah, Eryn," she greeted. "It's good to see you've finished up."

       "Are you sending me on the party to the Templar's headquarters?" I asked, getting to the point. Ah Tabai sighed and straightened up.

       "Not quite. I need you to help the assassins we will be. The majority of us have never been anywhere near their abode, let alone inside." I furrowed my brows.

       "Then why do you need me? Robert should know just as much as I do." 

       "Unfortunately, you're the only one with the experience. He merely went inside to seek you out." I bit my lip, but otherwise remained still. 

       "I'll do what I can to help the Brotherhood," I accepted, "but I don't know everything." My warning didn't seem to have any effect on my leader.

       "I wouldn't expect you to. I just want you to do what you can. Once we're all prepared, then we can begin our siege."

       "Still unbelievable that a piece of wood could do this much damage." I slammed my face onto the table at his voice

       "You just couldn't fucking stay behind, could you?" I groaned. "There's absolutely nothing in your head but idiocy and the  _Jackdaw_."

       "Don't forget rum." 

       "Fuck you." 

       "I'm here to help, lass. From what I hear, you all need to know about the inside of the Templar's hideaway. Well, you weren't the only one there, were you?" he pointed out. I grunted in annoyance, hating to admit he was right about anything.

       "That's a good plan, Edward." I almost wanted to smack Ah Tabai for agreeing with him but wouldn't dare assault my own leader unless it was greatly serious. I settled for kicking backwards, catching Kenway in the thigh.  _Damn. I was aiming for his stones._ "I'll call Augustus and Bartholomew in. They'll be heading out in a fortnight."

       "I doubt that will be enough time to prepare, Ah Tabai," Robert commented. "Besides that, how are you planning on getting them there?"

       "It'll be plenty," Ah Tabai stated. He shifted and removed his hood. The war paint on his face stood out as he appraised Kenway. "We'll send them in the  _Jackdaw_ , provided Edward allows us to use it for our purposes." The pirate scowled.

       "I'll have to think on that, Ah Tabai," he grunted in irritation. 

       "Let's get started, then. There's precious little time to waste, my friends." Robert left the small shack first, followed by Kenway. I remained behind to speak with Ah Tabai.

       "Will you be ready to begin immediately?" His query set me thinking.

       "Most likely," I replied. "There's little I wouldn't do for the Brotherhood. If I had my limbs broken to all hell, I'd still stand and fight." Ah Tabai nodded.

       "Good. I'm glad to see you have more loyalty than your rat of a lover." I pursed my lips, disliking the topic. 

       "I wish I'd seen him for what he was," I admitted. "It'd have saved us plenty of time."

       "Affection covers our eyes. It blinds us to the faults of those we care for. Do not place the blame solely on yourself, Eryn. I should have also caught the signs of his imminent betrayal." We shared a moment of silence.

       "There's no sense in reliving the past, we can only look to the future and try to change it." His words lifted my spirits slightly.

       "You make a good point, Ah Tabai. Thank you." I closed my eyes. "We should go. Bartholomew and Augustus will be waiting." With that, I exited the cabin and started towards the beach.


	26. Edward: Preparations

       I spoke with Robert briefly before Eryn sauntered over with Ah Tabai on her tail. She looked less than pleased, but at the same time resigned. "Everything alright, lass?"

       "Peachy," she growled. Addressing the three assassins Robert had brought, Turner began speaking. "As I'm sure you're all aware, the Templars are dangerous. They've slaughtered thousands of our brothers and sisters and could destroy everything we stand for. So before I instruct anyone on their base, I will advise caution."

       "It's not as if we're ignorant of that fact," one of the males spoke up.

       "I know, Bartholomew. I'm simply taking precautions." Eryn cracked her back. "There's very little chance you'll be able to get in and out without a fight. I believe it goes without saying that you should kill every Templar you come across."

       "Of course," the woman scoffed. "Get to the point, Eryn." Turner gave her companion a glare before continuing.

       "Now, there's plenty of preparation to be done before you set out." Eryn grabbed a nearby stick and began to trace patterns into the sand. "This is the layout of what I saw. The entrance over here..." She drew another line. "Is likely highly defended. When Robert helped Kenway and me escape, I made note of many Templar corpses on the ground."

       "Do we have a mole on the inside?" Bartholomew asked. Eryn hesitated.

       "Unfortunately, no. We only have the little knowledge we three possess." She gestured to herself, Robert and me. "That will have to be enough if we're to retrieve the Staff-- and anything else we can."

       "You're not joining us, are you?" Augustus crossed his arms and waited for an answer. Eryn's face turned sour.

       "Again, no. Ah Tabai believes that as I am the only one with the location of the fragment--" Turner shot me a brief glance that went unnoticed by the other assassins, "--we wouldn't want them to gain that should I be subjected to torture."

       "Surely you'd be able to stand up to anything they could devise," Lana mentioned.

       "Everyone has a breaking point," I interjected, to which Turner gave me a grateful nod.

       "Precisely."

       "That's enough chatter," Ah Tabai announced. I'd nearly forgotten he was present. "It's time to prepare."

       "That's what I was attempting to do," Eryn grumbled, sounding annoyed. "Now, pay attention." She scratched a few more lines into the sand, creating a rough outline of where we'd been. "This over here is the prisons. It's on the edge, so I doubt anything of value will be held there. The further we went along this hallway  _here_ , the more Templars there were. If I had to take a guess, it would be that they were attempting to defend the artifacts."

       "Are you positive?" Augustus questioned. Eryn shook her head regretfully.

       "Unfortunately not, but it's the best we've got."

       "The lass has a point," I intoned.

       "I don't need your help, Kenway."

       "It appears you do." I took the stick from her hand and etched a few more lines. "There were doorways... here and here." Turner snatched the stick back.

       "I doubt there's anything of import in them," she snapped.

       "That's enough bickering!" Ah Tabai admonished. Both Eryn and I looked up at his disappointed expression. "We need to figure out an exact plan, not spend our time quarreling like children!" Turner was visibly put out.

       "I agree." Turner whipped around to Robert and held out a finger, muttering something through clenched teeth too low to hear.

       "It's time to focus, as Ah Tabai said," Eryn mumbled. "Do I have your attention?"

       "Aye."

       "Indeed."

       "Get on with it!"

       "Christ... alright, here's what you need to do..."

 

                                                                 ...

 

       We spent the next few days explaining the layout to Bartholomew, Lana and Augustus. A few other assassins joined us, which Ah Tabai didn't seem to have a problem with it. After confronting him, he gave me his reasoning.

       "Should our first party fail to retrieve the artifacts, we need to be timely in sending another one," he explained.

       "Ah, I see." I paused. "Would you consider sending me out, Ah Tabai? I know as much as Eryn and have nothing to say." Ah Tabai stared at me, and I got the feeling he caught the untruth.

       "Is that entirely accurate, Edward?" he queried, and I scuffed the ground with my boot and offered no reply. "I believe you should remain here with Eryn. We'll need your experience." Ignoring the irritation budding within me at following his orders, I walked off to help Eryn with the plot.

       "Is everything going according to plan, Turner?" I questioned as I drew closer to her. She'd just finished a session with Bartholomew and another assassin by the name of Roland.

       "For the most part." She appeared to have forgiven me for my intrusion and now spoke amicably. "I simply want to gut as many of those fuckers as I can, and I need to stay behind."

       "The assassins or Templars?" I joked. She gave me a half-hearted glare.

       "You know what I mean, pirate." I tipped my head to the side for a moment.

       "C'mon, lass. I'm only trying to put a smile on that pretty face of yours." I lifted her chin softly, inwardly feeling pleased at her flustered look. "Alright, Eryn. How about a rest?"

       "No time."

       "Lass--"

       "No, Kenway. Just... go check on the crew. I'm sure they're not happy about being here in Tulum, save Adéwalé." Sure enough, the former slave seemed more than happy about being in the Brotherhood's hideaway. I suspected he would want to stay, as he'd mentioned enjoying the Assassin's Brotherhood in the past.

       "He won't stay with me." Eryn flicked her amber eyes up, studying my expression. "I get the feeling he'll try to join the Brotherhood."

       "Good for him. This order is the reason I live and my only drive to continue." She waved me away. "Go." Bowing halfway-mockingly, I set off towards the  _Jackdaw_. I may not have had a problem with staying on land, but I wouldn't deny that it was on my ship I truly belonged. 

       "Mates!" I called out, climbing aboard. "How's everything going?"

       "That depends," Liam responded, striding towards me. "What are your plans?" Knowing that my crew would be less than pleased, I took a deep breath and addressed them all at once.

       "We'll remain here for a few weeks, just until we have confirmation of the Assassins' success." As I'd predicted, an uproar burst from my crew. "Alright, alright!" I shouted. "I'm aware you're unhappy with the turn of events, but it's necessary."

       "Why, just so you can fucking woo that broad?" David snarled, immediately shrinking back when I fixed him with a furious glare.

       "You have no right to speak to me like that, mate," I said dangerously. "My reasons are my own, and you'd do well to avoid questioning them." David gave me a nearly mocking salute, and I considered knocking him upside the head to teach him the slightest bit of humility. I missed sailing, but I had to push aside my own desires for the good of all.

 _When did you become so selfless?_  A tiny voice in my head bubbled.

 _Since the world was about to end if I did whatever the fuck I wanted_ , I replied mentally.  _Now shut the hell up before I go insane._

       "Suh?" I shook myself out of my thoughts and looked up at Adéwalé.

       "Adé," I greeted, glad to see my quartermaster. "I presume you're enjoying yourself here."

       "Indeed. I'd like you to know that I've spoken to Ah Tabai."

       "No need to continue, mate. You're staying with the Brotherhood, aren't you?" Adéwalé stayed silent, which I took as confirmation. "I just had this conversation with Turner. It's been painfully obvious, my friend." I slapped his back companionably. "I'd wish you could stay with us, but it's an honorable path to follow."

       "More so than piracy, suh. Sailing under the black flag provides us with riches of all kinds, but little loyalty or friendship. The Brotherhood promises--" I held up a hand to stop him.

       "That's enough. Adéwalé, if you feel your place is here, then I won't stop you." My quartermaster smiled tightly, though there was little regret in his eyes. "I suppose I'll see you around Tulum."

       "Aye. We had good times, cap'n." We gripped each other's forearms, and I released him. Adéwalé had been a fair friend, and I would mourn the loss. Still, I had other things to take care of, and the  _Jackdaw_ would recover.

       "Well," I said to myself, "it's time to bring the Templars to their knees." I left the ship once more, heading towards a group of assassins. "Alright, you bilge rats!" I shouted, catching their attention. "Let's show the Templars they can't just fuck with us!" A cheer rose from the crowd, and I spotted Eryn in the middle. A hint of a smile ghosted at her face.


	27. Eryn: Training For Death

       Kenway took charge over the crowd, bringing them into joyful cheers. I crossed my arms and caught his eye. Somehow, I couldn't stop the tug at the edge of my mouth, despite how I wanted to. At first, the pirate captain appeared slightly stunned through his energy, but a broad smile fit itself on him. I wouldn't deny he was much more attractive when he smiled.

       I stopped my thoughts with a start.  _Where did any of this come from?_  I wondered. However, I didn't get a moment to think otherwise when I looked up again. His piercing eyes were fixed on me, concern gleaming in their ocean-blue depths. Kenway shouldered his way past the assassins milling about and faced me.

       "Is everything alright, lass?" I hated the warmth that spread through my chest. What was it? Pride, joy, happiness? It was unfamiliar, and yet completely familiar. I knew this emotion... but it remained just out of my reach. Shaking myself free of the confusion, I looked up at the pirate and beamed.

       "Couldn't be better," I lied. In truth, I was puzzled and angered by the events I'd been through. I wanted nothing more than to sleep and escape the world for a while. It was a reason I enjoyed the clutches of slumber... great description, I know. Sleep is like death, but without the commitment. I felt the release of death and still woke to a new day.

       "It's easy to tell when you're lying, Er." I tipped my head at the sudden nickname.

       "Is 'Eryn' that hard to say?" I questioned, frowning slightly. He tipped his head back and laughed.

       "It's just a friendly handle. Be glad I didn't call you broad." I  _was_  glad he'd quit with that horrid epithet.

       "You're incorrigible, pirate," I grumbled. Kenway grinned and slapped my shoulder in a friendly manner.

       "Wouldn't be me any other way," he replied. As he strode off, I found myself wondering why I was treating him almost like... a friend.  _No._

 

                                                                ...

 

       I took Selene out into the jungle, instructing her on different ways to stalk an enemy. In this case, we were using a wild boar as her target. If she scared it off, then she failed her assessment. Should she succeed, she would receive a set of hidden blades for her own. 

       "You'll want to step lightly on the balls of your feet," I advised quietly. Selene paused, trying to process what I'd said. "Don't brush against any kind of vegetation if you can avoid it. Most importantly, stick to the shadows." Selene nodded and pressed forwards, her bow drawn. I was impressed with how much she'd improved in the short time I'd been training her, hardly more than a week.

       While Selene walked around the jungle, I shadowed her with multiple thoughts in my head. The party of assassins had left a mere two days prior, as equipped as they could possibly. The earliest they'd be back would be about a fortnight, the latest three or four weeks. Of course, there was always the chance they would fail to return.

       We were assassins, part of the Assassin's Brotherhood. I'd devoted my life to the order for years, and while I knew that those that had left on the mission were also trained well, but the Templars weren't all simpletons as I'd encountered since meeting Kenway. The fat man and young boy were hardly a challenge, and the woman had fled instantly. 

       It had taken betrayal to take us down, and the same to bring our guard up.

       I heard the twang of a bowstring and a high-pitched squeak. My attention instantly shifted to Selene, whose jubilant expression made it clear she'd been triumphant in tracking and killing the boar. I muttered a 'congratulations' and set to hoisting the dead boar onto my back, grunting slightly under the weight. 

       "They'll all thank you," I huffed to Selene, who beamed with pride. 

       "I'm just relieved I passed," she told me. I almost admired her enthusiasm, well aware that a few years in the Assassin's Brotherhood would drain it out entirely. Her excitement would be replaced with loyalty, joy with intensity. 

       "Enjoy it while you can." Selene began to walk in front of me, her footfalls slightly louder than mine. "Go ahead and tell Ah Tabai we've finished your assessment. I'm sure he's eager to hear of your success." Selene bounded away, leaving me alone to carry the pig back to the hideaway.

       As I'd suspected, there were pleased murmurs when I came out of the treeline. Throwing the dead animal onto the ground, one of my fellow assassins grabbed it and began to fashion a spit. Morrigan skinned and gutted it with her hidden blades. A quick glance revealed that Kenway was nowhere to be found. 

       Although I knew he wouldn't be back anytime soon, I couldn't help but ask. At my query, several assassins shook their head in a way that almost seemed disappointed.

       "As far as I know, he's still with the others," Morrigan said, impaling the pig and placing it over the spit. My spirits fell, and I had to force myself to feel nothing.

       "Simply wondering," I defended. Kenway had offered to sail the assassin's party to the Templar base and would remain there until the party returned...  _if_ they returned, that is. "I want the Staff safe with us, along with whatever else they can retrieve." Most of the assassins seemed fooled by my excuse. I supposed I was one of the few that wasn't.

 

                                                                ...

 

       To my surprise, Kenway returned only four days after I'd taken Selene on her assessment. The ship looked worse for wear, as did her crew. I was not present when he'd come back, but learned as an assassin by the name of Roland burst into the tent. Ah Tabai and I turned around, staring at him querulously. Roland stared at us with brown eyes, though it was impossible to discern his thoughts or feelings.

       "The  _Jackdaw_  has returned," he informed us. I straightened up, ready to run for the beach. 

       "Have Augustus and--"

       "I don't know," Roland interrupted. "I didn't see them aboard, however."

       "And the pirate?" I said coolly, betraying none of the worry I felt.

       "Which one?" Roland scoffed. I rolled my eyes.

       "The captain, Mr. Kenway." It must've been obvious that I was less than amiable, as Roland gave me a sharp glare.

       "He's back. Adéwalé was happy to see him again." I nodded, recalling when the former slave had joined my order days prior. Ah Tabai had instantly inducted him into the Brotherhood. My feet itched to run to the beach and meet up with the ship. I convinced myself it was from eagerness to have the Staff of Moses in our possession. Without waiting for permission to leave, I turned and pushed the leopard-skin cover aside.

       "Are you going to leave us behind?" Ah Tabai called back. 

       "I need to see if they have the staff," I covered. "Certainly they'd have succeeded." Ah Tabai said nothing, and I got the distinct feeling he didn't quite believe me. However, he didn't stop me from leaving again to find the pirate and my assassin acquaintances.

       I ran quickly to find the beach, my feet following a well-known path. Sure enough, the great wooden ship rested on the shore. It tilted slightly with the tide, its holey flags whipping in the breeze. My eyes scanned the crew for Augustus and Bartholomew, and I became concerned when I could not find them. "Has anyone seen the party?" I asked around, but was met with nothing but denials. "Damn!" I cursed.

       "No welcoming for me?" I heard from behind. I turned my head to see the blonde pirate.

       "Hello," I muttered distractedly. "Enough? Good. Where are my Brothers?" Kenway looked slightly uneasy at my question.

       "The two assassins?" he clarified, and I shot him a glare.

       "Of course, you blockhead!" I snapped. "Who the fuck else would I be talking about? Bloody moron." Kenway's expression turned sour.

       "They..." The downcast look to his face revealed all.

       "They... they're dead?" I whispered, thinking on them. Augustus and Bartholomew were dead at the hands of the Templars. The self-righteous bastards would never honor their sacrifice. "Son of a  _bitch_!" I continued to string together expletives, to the point of where even Kenway raised an eyebrow. "I'm gonna fucking rip their stones off and shove 'em down their throat! Motherfucking Templars aren't going to live through the goddamn night!"

       "Luv? I'd suggest you calm down."

       "And I'd suggest you  _shut the fuck up_!"


	28. Edward: Railing

       Eryn continued to screech, storming around and pulling on her sleeves. "Son of a bitch!" She began to sheath and unsheathe her hidden blades while continuing her tirade. Turner ended up cutting a slit in her palms but paid no heed. "Those motherfucking Templars, I swear to God I'm gonna stick a mace up all their asses and rip their throats off!" I had a mix of worry and amusement inside my chest.

       "Is this what you did when you discovered Walpole's body on Cape Bonavista?" My attempt to draw her out of this rage failed horribly. She whipped around and elbowed me roughly.

       "This isn't funny, asshole!" Her volume was well above a shout.

       "Sudden language, luv. You might want to keep your voice down."

       "You'd do well to shut the fuck up, dirty pirate!"

       "The damn dirty pirate lives to cater to your will." Her face scrunched up in pure annoyance. Although I was obeying her, she could clearly tell it was in more of a mocking way than through any kind of respect. In the middle of Turner's fury, I noticed Ah Tabai striding across the sand to us. He immediately understood what had occurred by Eryn's reaction, face falling. He appeared sorrowed, but remained in control far better than she had.

       "They must have been overtaken," he assumed. "Or perhaps they were given false information." His eyes rested on me, and then on Eryn. I'd have thought it impossible, but she somehow became angrier than before with such a small prodding.

       "Pardon me?" she growled lowly, clenching her fists. "I would  _never_  do  _anything_  to risk the lives of my fellow assassins!" Her voice again rose in pitch, beginning to squeak as it became louder. "Why would you even  _consider_  that?! I could understand the pirate, but  _me_?!"

       "Hey!" I protested, and she seemed to ignore me in favor of continuing the fury-fueled spat.

       "I have been nothing but loyal to you and the Brotherhood, Ah Tabai!" Eryn hissed. "I've never once done  _anything_  to put any of you in jeopardy!" Ah Tabai seemed abashed by her infuriated response to his implications. "Duncan may have been a heartless, traitorous son of a bitch, but I'd have thought it was obvious I turned my back on him the  _second_  I learned of his actions!" Eryn's emotions were rising, and it was becoming dangerous for both Ah Tabai and Turner.

       Just as she lunged forwards, I grasped her in my arms and refused to release her. "Let me go!" she demanded. My grip remained as strong as ever. She looked up into the leader's soft brown eyes, then into mine. Slowly, the tension in her body leaked out, making her go limp in my arms. "I'm loyal to you all." Her voice was hardly more than a whisper, and I had to strain to hear it over the lapping of the waves and chattering of assassins. "Why would you even consider that I was disloyal to the Brotherhood?" Eryn asked Ah Tabai. "I've done everything for you."

       "I saw what happened, or at least some of it," I intoned, doing my best to prove her innocence. "The security around the Templar base had doubled at the very least, if not tripled. The assassins had very little chance of succeeding." It didn't help that Ah Tabai was suspicious of us both at that moment. "Screams and then nothing."

       "Of course there was a chance," Turner muttered, still hanging on me. "They simply wasted it."

       "You will stoop to blame our dead companions?" Ah Tabai questioned, sounding both disappointed and disbelieving. I shook my head before Turner could shoot back a sharp retort.

       "No. It is your fault for sending them out so early." Ah Tabai's face turned sour as I shifted the blame towards him. It wasn't even just in defense of Eryn, it was fully true. His desperation to retrieve the Staff of Moses was putting his own accomplices in peril. In fact, his hastiness had proven to be the downfall of both men who'd risked their lives infiltrating the Templar's base.

       "It could also be counted as the fault of our enemies," Eryn pointed out. I released her as I sensed her energy had been spent. She brushed her arms along her back.

       "Whoever is at fault, I am not-- and have never been-- disloyal." In all honesty, I felt her own anger at Ah Tabai for considering the possibility.

       "My apologies," the leader told her lowly, dipping his head. It was clear from how Eryn lifted her chin that she was not ready to forgive Ah Tabai. "With this new information, we must formulate a new plan." He clasped his hands behind his back and straightened up. "This will take far longer than our prior preparations."

       "I'm willing to do anything to help." Ah Tabai nodded at Eryn, ignoring the heat of her gaze.

       "Is the final fragment safe, at least for now?" Eryn nodded, and I coughed in a kind of signal to her. "Excellent. I believe a larger party will be required in the following mission." He hesitated. "Are you willing to participate?"

       "I'm more than willing to return to the Templar's headquarters." Ah Tabai shook his head.

       "You misunderstand, Eryn. I want you to continue to teach the others about the inside and the behavior of the Templars." She shivered, but didn't pause in the slightest.

       "Of course."

       "Wonderful. Then you should begin instructing those who watched during Augustus and Bartholomew's training. Are you ready to start?"

       "As I'll ever be." Ah Tabai gripped Eryn's hand tightly, both of their faces fierce.

       "Nothing is true," whispered Ah Tabai. Eryn answered immediately, as if it was instinctual.

       "Everything is permitted." With that, the two assassins separated. I followed Eryn outside the tent, giving the Brotherhood leader a final glance before leaving.

 

                                                               ...

 

       The preparations were exhausting, beginning early and ending late. I picked up on new combat techniques from many of the assassins, who seemed to have become acclimated to my presence. From all appearances, Eryn seemed rough and ready on the outside. However, I could see that she was fearful of the mission.

       "Are you alright?" I asked her one day, about a week after I'd returned from the previous quest. Eryn merely avoided my gaze, not responding at all. "Hey, Er. You know, you're not the only one to fear failure as Artis and Barman did." I succeeded in drawing a tiny smile from her.

       "Augustus and Bartholomew," she corrected. I loved seeing her smile, a refreshing change from the days I saw nothing but a hate-filled snarl. However, her small grin vanished as she flopped down onto the sand. There was little light but that from the torches. Only a sliver of a moon hung in the sky, and I sat beside her. 

       "What's on your mind, luv? Is it Duncan?" I ventured carefully. She shook her head.

       "No. I don't want to cause the death of more assassins." She crossed her arms and rested them on her knees, setting her chin down. "If I'd given them more information, they'd have succeeded."

       "There's no way to be certain of that," I reassured her. "For all we know, anything else may have caused it to be far worse." Eryn was quiet for a few seconds.

       "Kenway? How did you know they failed?" I sucked in a deep breath at her question. 

       "I never went into the headquarters," I revealed. "However, I could hear everything from inside. When August and Bart went in--" Here, she rolled her eyes. "--It was almost completely silent. Nothing but the waves, luv." I re-positioned myself before continuing. "Then, all at once, I heard horrible screaming. It instantly cut off, and what little I heard after that was just laughter. There is no doubt in my mind they were caught and slaughtered." 

       "Do you think the Templars might have expected us?" Eryn wondered, tipping her head to the side. Her dark golden eyes glinted in the dim torchlight. "There could be another traitor on the island." Immediately, her expression became one of guilt. "I hate thinking it, Kenway."

       "Duncan shake your faith?" I guessed. Turner nodded miserably. "There's no need to worry. Just remember that you have friends on the island."

       "Do I?" she blurted suddenly, covering her mouth in shame. I shrugged and pulled a flask of rum from my belt. I didn't offer her any, aware she couldn't hold her liquor. Besides, it was mine. I took a long swig before answering.

       "I can't speak for anyone else, luv." I tapped her shoulder before standing and helping her up. "But you have a friend on the  _Jackdaw_." Eryn stared at me wide-eyed before smiling. 

       "Yeah. I guess I do."

 


	29. Eryn/Edward: Safe

_ErynPOV_

 

       "Yeah. I guess I do." Instead of leaving, I acted on impulse and scooted over to Kenway. Tucking my legs under me, I leaned on his shoulder. He tensed up momentarily, but as it passed, he wrapped an arm around me. In that moment, I felt more at peace than I had since Duncan's death.

       I remained still and simply listened to the sea, waves lapping at the beach. Animals called from the jungle behind us. Most assassins had gone to sleep, but a few spoke quietly down the sand. I took deep breaths, enjoying the bit of rest. After a little while, Kenway began to stroke my back slowly and rhythmically with his fingertips. I sighed in contentment.

       I closed my eyes, relaxing against Kenway... against Edward.

 

                                                                 ...

 

_KenwayPOV_

       

       I felt Eryn's body slouch against my own, and I stopped with my hand. She took deep, measured breaths, letting me know she had fallen asleep. What else could I do? I lifted her up carefully, her head resting in the crook of my right elbow while her legs dangled over my left arm. Slowly boarding my ship, I entered my own cabin and placed her onto my bed.

       I nearly laughed at the irony of it all, but kept my mouth shut in hopes she would remain asleep. I touched her cheek lightly, remembering our shared words.

_"You have a friend on the Jackdaw."_

_"Yeah. I guess I do."_

       Who'd have thought it? Eryn Turner, deadly assassin with a personal vendetta against me, calling me 'friend'? I'd personally believed she'd kill me by the time our quest was over, regardless of what she found out. I licked the tips of my pointer finger and thumb, putting out the single lit lantern. With that, I closed the door and left the room.

 

                                                                    ...

 

_ErynPOV_

 

       I awoke with sunlight streaming into my eyes, and I scrunched my eyes closed. I groaned and turned myself over on the bed, trying to go back to sleep. It took me a moment, but my mind recognized it--  _how did I get into a bed?_  Blinking rapidly, I surveyed my surroundings.

       Kenway's cabin. I bit my lip and pushed myself up, leaning on my left arm. A yawn escaped my lips, and I stretched out my back. I felt satisfied as the bones cracked into place. Kenway was nowhere to be found, and I was somewhat grateful for that. I doubted I had repeated the offense of weeks ago, whatever had occurred.

       The ship rocked in the ocean, but there was no other movement to suggest we had set sail. Most likely, we were still docked at the beach. Standing up, the bottoms of my feet prickled and my mind whirled as I tried to catch my balance.

       It was then I realized, just as I was opening the door... for the first time in years, I'd had no nightmares.

 

                                                                 ...

       I rubbed my eyes, yawning as I stepped out onto the deck of the  _Jackdaw_. Its side-to-side rocking no longer irritated me, and it was more soothing than anything. I had grown used to the shifting under my feet and the salty air over the sea. I recognized Kenway's form from across the ship and smiled softly.

       As if he sensed I'd been watching him, he turned around. His kind blue eyes met mine. 

       "Hello, luv," he greeted. I walked over to him slowly and leaned against the rail. "Good night?"

       "Honestly? Yeah. Better than I'd had in years." I stretched out. "No nightmares."

       "Nightmares?" Mentally berating myself, I shrugged as though it didn't matter.

       "Yeah. Just a few here and there..." I lowered my voice to a mutter. "Or every time I close my damn eyes."

       "What could you possibly have nightmares about?" Kenway wondered. My canines pressed against my bottom lip as I pondered what I would say. 

       "Do you really want to know?" I could've bit my tongue off. Kenway didn't say a word, but nodded once. Now that I was in this... I had to throw myself in. "Come with me." I jumped overboard onto the shore of Tulum. I knew from the noise that Kenway was following.

       I led him through the jungle, up onto a cliff. It was the same one I'd revealed all to Duncan, and it appeared history was going to repeat itself. As I scrambled to reach the top, Kenway gave me a boost.

       "Thanks," I muttered, pulling him up after me. He flashed me a brilliant smile.

       "Finally, some gratitude," he chuckled. I punched his bicep but reflected his smile.

       "You hush." My grin faded as I remembered why we'd come up here. I'd chosen to relive everything... all over again. "I..."

       "Long story, luv?" I shot him a glare.

       "You can leave, then," I flared. Kenway lowered his gaze.

       "I wasn't offering you insult, Turner." He paused. "Collect your thoughts. I believe it's hardly a smooth tale." I shivered, aware he was watching me with careful eyes. 

       "You'd listen to the past of a..." I searched for the right word. " _Broken_  little bitch?"

       "Broken or not, I'm willing to hear what you have to say." I was touched by his response. Taking a deep breath, I launched into my tale. "My upbringing wasn't easy," I began. "My father was... a worthless old drunk. Hardly bothered with my mother or me. He made nothing but plastic promises. He... he let my mother die, spending our last coins on drink when he should have been buying medicine.

       "I lived on scraps of food and whatever else I could find." I avoided the topic of consuming insects to survive. "Once I reached sixteen, my father..." I bit my lip, averse to continuing. However, now that I had started, I found I couldn't stop. "Set me out like a piece of meat just so he could afford to feed his wicked habit." I spat the final word like it was poison. "Found work after that as a nurse during the war. Of course, the war ended.

       "Again, I was left without help. Several years had passed... I was twenty-one years old. I lived off the tiny bit I'd saved up, and when that ran out, I made the choice." I tipped my head up, trying desperately to force the tears back. I hated crying. It showed weakness. "I sold myself. It was no better than when my father-- Elias, actually-- had forced it upon me.

       "I became pregnant after mere months."

       "Your son," Kenway realized. I was shaken out of my thoughts, and I realized that I'd been lost in my own story. Instead of immediately confirming his assumption, I proceeded with the memory.

       "I became a nursemaid, and I was glad for the experience. I wanted my child to have a better life than I did." My throat closed. For a few seconds, the only noise was from a distant waterfall. "Then he was born. I had a son, and I loved him more than anything else. I... he was mine. I named him..." I choked up and put my head between my legs. A soft hand touched my shoulder comfortingly.

       "You don't have to continue," Kenway said kindly. I straightened up and wiped my eyes with my sleeve. 

       "No, I... I need to." I shut my eyes. "I named him Henry." I hadn't spoken his name in years. Not even Duncan had known. In fact, I'd left my son out of my history entirely. "Henry was my sunlight." I glanced at Kenway, expecting him to make some smartass comment. To my surprise he remained quiet, listening intently. "My father returned from some trip. I never found out where and never bothered to try. I asked him to... watch my son, for just an hour. 

       "It proved to be the biggest mistake of my life. I came back from searching for an occupation, only to find him, that dirty motherfucker, standing over Henry's crib with a rag over his mouth." Kenway audibly sucked in a breath. "I buried my son and took my revenge. I broke a post off the crude crib and sharpened it into a point. There was nothing in my mind that told me not to take his life.

       "I killed Elias without a single regret and burned down the house. After that, I became a personal vigilante, prowling the streets of countless towns looking for men with the same attributes as my father. It took two years for me to be caught. I didn't mind, knowing that death would allow me to see my son.

       "Duncan broke me out of the prison," I told Kenway. "Invited me to join the Brotherhood. As is obvious, I... accepted... and the rest is history." I croaked the final words. I shocked myself by not only telling  _Kenway_  of all people, but by not breaking down into a fit during the story.

       Of course, that all changed the second I glanced up into the pirate's eyes. A whimper burst from my lips before turning into a horrid wail. The instant I began to weep, I felt a warm embrace around me. I didn't hesitate to bury my face into Kenway's chest, and it was both foreign and welcoming.

       No one had ever helped me when I broke. Duncan had left me be, to cry out alone. I hadn't seen it then, but he hadn't wanted anything to do with me or my agony. But this man, this impossible pirate... his arms around me once again...

       He held me as I shook with sobs, murmuring words of comfort. I'll never know how long I was on that craggy bluff, but he was with me the entire time. All the while,  _Edward_  stayed with me. I'd never had a friend like him. 

       He held me long after my cries had slowed and then stopped, apparently waiting for my own signal to release me. I didn't want him to, however. I wanted to keep myself just where I was. He soothed me with his presence, and I felt something I'd never felt before.

       I felt  _safe_.


	30. Edward: Close?

       I was completely honored that Eryn had chosen to share. While I held her in my arms, I reflected over what she'd told me.  _She went through shit,_ I thought.  _She needed this._

       Turner became relaxed as the sun began to lower. Undoubtedly, we'd been atop the cliff for several hours. However, I wouldn't move unless she requested it. As it turned out, she shifted out of my grip mere minutes after I noticed this. She avoided my gaze, staring instead at the jungle.

       "Eryn?" I said cautiously.

       "Thank you. Whether or not you'll believe me, whether or not you..." Eryn paused. "You care, don't you?" Her tone was incredulous. I nodded slowly. She laughed humorlessly. "Then you're the first one."

       "First one to hear or first to care?"

       "Both. I haven't spoken of my son in years. Not even Duncan knew." She cleared her throat. "Perhaps there was some part of me that knew he was dishonest."

       "And of me?" I ventured. Eryn lowered her lashes before launching herself at me, her arms thrown around me.

       "God knows how... but you are anything but untrustworthy." I gripped her tightly, letting her go when she herself released me. "Thank you, Kenway." The barest smile showed on her face. At that moment, covered with dirt, hair in disarray and tears spilling onto her cheeks, Eryn had never been more beautiful.

       "Always, luv." I stood and held out my hand for her to take. She grasped it and hoisted herself up, dusting off her attire. "If you're ready, we should head back." Turner dipped her head in agreement and looked up at the sun.

       "We don't want to be trapped here at night," she reasoned. "It gets dark in Tulum."

       "I do believe that's normal for nighttime, luv." Eryn rolled her eyes.

       "It is when there is no moon."

       "How can you tell?"

       "It goes in phases, Kenway. Last night, there was hardly a sliver of the moon. Tonight, there will be none." Sure enough, by the time we had returned to the beach, the sun was low in the sky and there was no moon to accompany it.

       "You planning on sleeping with your assassin friends?" I queried, waiting for her answer.

       "I don't think so." Her reply took me by surprise.

       "Then..." I raised my eyebrow.

       "The  _Jackdaw_  will be enough." I chuckled slightly.

       "Whatever happened to being seasick with every rock of the boat?" Through the torchlight, I saw red in her cheeks.

       "I guess I've become accustomed to it."

       "Perhaps you even enjoy it, eh luv?" Eryn kicked sand at my feet, which I returned. She took a deep breath.

       "Last night was the first time in years I hadn't had a nightmare. On Great Inagua, it was one of the worst, but..." She seemed to scramble for her next words.

       "The  _Jackdaw_  is somewhat of a safe haven for you," I guessed. "Damn, who'd have guessed the great Eryn Turner would deny the Brotherhood in favor of the  _Jackdaw_?" Her pleased expression instantly faded, to be replaced with slight irritation.

       "Watch yourself, Kenway." Her warning was sincere. "The Brotherhood is still everything I have." I gripped her by the shoulders and pulled her close.

       "You have me." Eryn snorted lightly.

       "Alright, pirate." The not-quite-an-insult gave me cause to smile. Turner sped up as we neared my ship, boarding before me. I watched with interest as she passed the hatch and entered my own cabin.

       "You two are becoming close," my new first mate mentioned, curiosity entering his voice. I refused to give in to his desire for gossip.

       "We're not enemies," I allowed. "You should sleep as well, Liam. The  _Jackdaw_  will be fine as long as she stays anchored." Liam didn't reply, but did hang the rope he was untangling onto a hook and lowered himself down the hatch. "And with that, I see Turner has claimed my cabin as her own." I opened the door to my chambers to find Eryn already snuggled underneath my covers.

       "About time," she muttered, remaining still.

       "You surprise me, luv." I slipped out of my boots and pushed her towards the wall. "Get."

       "No," she groaned. "I was comfortable..."

       "And I can put you down with the crew." At this point, she knew I'd never subject her to it. I lowered myself onto the bed, merely sitting on the edge.

       "Empty threats don't suit you, Kenway."

       "My own bed does."

       "I suppose that's too bad for you, isn't it? I'm sticking around."

       "Sharing a bed with me again, luv? I'm flattered." She smacked my side with the side of her hand.

       "It's cold as hell outside. You're warm." I chuckled and laid down, though didn't put the blanket over myself. I was fine without any covers. "You know what, you're an asshole."

       "And you're a bitch."

       "Ha. Go to sleep." Eryn rolled over on her side. I took a moment to contemplate how quickly our relationship had progressed. From enemies to acquaintances, and finally to friends. How long since I'd met her? Three months at the very least. Perhaps longer. A chill was setting in the air. We wouldn't have snow this far south, but the temperature would drop a bit.

       Of course. It had been the end of summer when she'd tried to kill me. Now, the end of autumn opened new doors.

       I fell asleep with my thoughts, content with the day.

 

                                                                                                ...

 

       The next few days passed without incident, though Eryn had often taken me out on random explorations of the island. She was clearly excited to show me Tulum, and who was I to deny her the simple joy? I did notice she gave the Mayan ruins a wide berth, likely wanting to keep the previous incident far away.

        We spoke of everything and nothing. Sometimes, we'd find ourselves walking in silence and just enjoying the other's company. I learned more about her each day, either from observation or her own words.

       She couldn't stand fish but still choked it down. I guessed that was for the sake of old memories. Going hungry must have left its mark on her.

       Eryn didn't like showing emotion, particularly happiness or sorrow. "Weakness," she'd told me. "I suppose... you wouldn't damn me for them, would you?" I'd of course replied with a negative, setting her at ease.

       She was proficient with her swords and disliked using her pistols unless necessary.

       She would hold a grudge for months, even years.

       She was always desperate for approval, though hid that desire well behind her walls of hatred.

       It wasn't until the time came to send the next three assassins Eryn showed just how much she cared for them. It gave me a sense of pride to know more of her than those who'd been with her for years, as petty as it was. By that point, I'd sent Liam out on a mission to capture a ship and bring it back for the assassins to use. Sure enough, he'd returned earlier in the day with a Spanish ship in tow.

       Half of my crew left with the three while the others remained with me in Tulum. The assassins still felt uncomfortable around them, that much was obvious. Damn their inhibitions, I wasn't going to risk my entire crew on a mission that may or may not be successful.

       The assassins had been as well trained as they could be in the weeks of preparation. We'd even set up obstacle courses reminiscent of the Templar hideout, which they'd completed with increasing proficiency. Ah Tabai still seemed uneasy the longer the assassins took, even though it had only been a few days.

        Eryn reassured him, saying that they wouldn't return for some time. The leader was still aggravated with the passing time.

       "The Templars will expect us," he argued. "They'll be on the lookout."

       "Graham, Will and Leon know what they're doing," Eryn reasoned. "They'll succeed. We won't lose more Brothers." It seemed to me that Turner's spirits had lifted within the past few days. I didn't condemn her for it; I wouldn't dare dream of it.

       In return for my constant attention, Turner frequently challenged me to different games. In addition to simple competitions of stealth, she asked me to do the silliest things-- finding my way out of ancient tunnels long forgotten, for example.

        Eryn seemed happy, her mind far from the issues we were in the middle of. It was a childish innocence, but endearing all the same. I was disappointed when she was called away by Ah Tabai to train their new recruit-- Ella, or Emma... something along those lines.

       Turner's cheeks reddened considerably as she headed away towards the main base.  I headed out as well, though moreover to explore the jungle to wait out the session. Unfortunately, it took much longer than I'd anticipated.

       By the time she returned, she was visibly exhausted, her outfit askew. I opened my mouth to comment on her appearance, but never got the chance to speak. "If you say a fucking word, I will cut your dick off and shove it into your mouth," she threatened. I held up my hands in surrender.

       "Alright, alright." I paused. "So what now?" Eryn jammed a finger towards the  _Jackdaw_.

       "I'm going to go to sleep," she said, "and if you bother me, that offer still stands." With that, she stormed off towards the ship.


	31. Eryn: Screwing With Me?

       I headed off with Ah Tabai, biting my lip. I sighed in self-loathing, sure he thought of me as a ridiculous fool. Still, when had I begun caring about Kenway's opinion of me? I was drawn out of my thoughts by my leader.

       "Here. She's been doing well with the hidden blade but less than stellar with a sword. I figured one of our most skilled swordsmen would be perfect for helping Selene out." I nodded absently, grabbing a sword from the wall. The blonde-haired assassin was already holding one, though it was immediately obvious that her form was wrong.

       "Dammit," I growled. She appeared concerned, but I waved it off. "Let's go somewhere with more space." Selene accepted my suggestion and followed me off into the jungle. We stopped in a spacious clearing, and I began my instructions. "Show me where you are. Lunge."

       Selene darted forwards, sword flailing about. "Mountanto." She stared at me blankly, and I was annoyed at having to clarify. "Upwards thrust." She followed my directions seemingly as best she could, but still failed to meet my standards.

       "Did I do well?" she asked hopefully, standing straight as a board. I shook my head, sour.

       "Hardly. While it's highly likely that your opponents won't be using any kind of proper fighting technique, you still need to learn it. Your form is horrible, and you attack like you've never held a damn sword in your life." Selene seemed embarrassed. "Watch me."

       I showed off my own skills easily, though I'd be the first to admit that she'd never reach my level of expertise. I'd spent years training to be where I was, and it additionally required a kind of instinctual reaction that took just as long to achieve. "When you become an expert, your body starts to take over, and every move becomes automatic. It's called muscle memory." Selene still looked completely lost with my explanations. "Jesus Almighty, it's not that difficult!" I snapped.

       I noticed Selene's disheartened expression and tried softening my tone. "Here. Mimic me." I began with form, a simple en garde. My right leg was set ahead of my left, body facing forwards. I had to correct her posture slightly, but managed alright. "Now, pretend there's an enemy in front of you. A Templar," I amended. Selene's brows furrowed. "Try the forward lunge again." With the form, she was much closer to an accurate move than before.

       I spent the next few hours training the new recruit without a rest, and we were both doused in sweat when I finally allowed a respite. 

       "This is exhausting," she complained, unscrewing a flask and sipping from the water inside. I had my own water skin near hers.

       "Would you rather be set against a Templar with no idea how to defend yourself?" I challenged. She shrugged, visibly irritated at my point. Being able to defend one's self meant constant training. There is no shirking, no rests every time there's the smallest ache or bit of weariness. "You have to push yourself, Selene." She sighed in annoyance. 

       "We can't keep this until I can go for longer?" I ignored her plea. "I preferred Morrigan's teaching."

       "Morrigan's way of teaching is by pampering and coddling. That's not how it works, and if you ever want to learn anything, then you'll shut the fuck up and listen to me!" My voice reached a shrill shout by the end of the sentence. "It's not that fucking difficult." I took a swig from my water skin before capping it.

       "You're a bitch," she muttered, probably not intending for me to hear. 

       "Well aware. Shall we begin again?" Selene sent me a glare, but took up her sword and assumed the form I'd pounded into her head. "Excellent. Now... parry!"

 

                                                                ...

 

       I was sore by the time I returned to the beach, though Selene was obviously worse. I'd been shamefully satisfied with her hateful remarks on the way back. After considering my past experience, she'd feel a hell of a lot worse in the morning. As for me, I was at least used to the pain and wouldn't find it too difficult.

       Kenway was nowhere to be seen on the beach, and I had a hard time figuring whether I was glad or upset. My stomach let out a loud gurgle. "You know what?" I addressed my own stomach. "You're a hassle."

       "Interesting. Do you have frequent conversations with your body, luv?" I gritted my teeth. 

       "You're a little shit, Kenway." He simply walked alongside me as I headed to the main hall. "Why are you following me?"

       "I have nothing better to do. Besides, I thought we were friends," he smirked. I longed to punch the sneer off his face. Actually, I had no problem with it. I swung my fist towards him, only half-surprised when he blocked it with ease. I tore my hand from his grip and cradled it with my other. "Why the sudden violence, luv?" 

       "I'm hungry, I'm pissed, I'm tired and nobody fucking listens to a goddamn thing I say!" I directed my words towards Selene, who was huddled in the corner with three other assassins. She curled her lip up, and I ignored her in favor of my own shit mood. Slumping down at the table, I laid my head on my arms. A few minutes passed without any interruption from the pirate (or friend, whatever he was at the moment).  

       Without warning, weight shook the bench slightly as someone sat down beside me. I groaned in irritation, not bothering to remove my head from my arms. "You can't go anywhere else?" I complained, slightly muffled.

       "I bring gifts." The clatter of a plate was the only reason I looked up. Kenway handed me a crudely-shaped fork. I took it from him, feeling slightly guilty about how I was treating him. He had no hand in the bullshit. Instead of ruminating on shame, I looked down at the food. "Besides this, I've got something for you. Can't have it until tomorrow, but hey, no harm in letting you know."

       "Oh, hush." I stared at him with suspicion. "Are you planning on flinging me off a waterfall again?" He laughed heartily, a joyful sound.

       "No, that was a one-time thing this week."

       "You know I beat your ass."

       "Your 'shrieks of terror' made the bruises worth it all, luv." I turned back towards the meal, hiding my smile behind the annoyance I still felt. It didn't take long to return to pissiness. 

       Earlier in the day, Morrigan had brought down a crocodile, and we weren't ones to be picky about what we ate. Besides, at least I hadn't been the one to face it. Tiny roasted cubes of reptile sat on the plate, and I speared one with the fork. Acutely aware of Kenway's eyes on me, I cleared my throat.

       "Is this necessary?" I questioned, leaving the fork sitting on the clay plate.

       "Is what necessary?" he replied innocently.

       "Are you really so obsessed with learning every single detail about me that you'll watch me eat?" Kenway shrugged, leaning back on the table.

       "Again, luv. I have nothing better to do."

       "You could go tell daring pirate stories or some shit to the others," I grunted, only half-serious. 

       "That's not a bad idea, luv." His eyes gleamed, and I was immediately wary. "I can let them know all about the woman I fucked a few months ago. Really, she--" I shoved him aside, refusing to look at him.

       "Just fuck off!" With a shit-eating grin, he climbed off the bench and approached the crowd in the corner. In seconds, I heard booming laughter from all around. "Son of a bitch," I swore. "If he's talking about it, I'm gonna kill him. I swear to God, I will take my fucking sword and kill him" I chewed on the meat, thinking venomous thoughts about a certain pirate captain.

       I finished in minutes, wiping my fingers off on the wooden table. Leaving the dirty platter where it was, I became conscious of the assassins watching me with amused smiles. "Dirty motherfucker, I'm--"

       "You really knocked 'em down!" an assassin by the name of Polonius guffawed. I seethed with anger.

       "Kenway's a--"

       "Are those bloody cunts really that easy to trick in the base?" My vexation vanished. "They believed you had the fragment? That  _he_  had the fragment?" 

       "Some fat tub of lard as a watchman, too. I'd never believe it if I didn't know the Templars will take anything they can." I caught Kenway's eye.

 _You're fucking ridiculous, Kenway_ , I mouthed to him. 

 _That's why you love me_ , he mouthed back. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the main hall. However, that didn't stop the heavy thudding in my chest.


	32. Edward: Teach Me

       I watched as Eryn left, laughing to myself. A familiar voice drew my attention from the assassin, and I found myself facing an old friend.

       "Adéwalé," I greeted, grasping his forearm and slapping his back companionably. "I've hardly seen you around since you left." My former quartermaster crossed his arms.

       "Ah Tabai's been undertaking my training," he explained. "Haven't been around much."

       "I've noticed." I looked out the window and heard Adéwalé click his tongue.

       "You're a fool, Kenway." I turned back to the newly-inducted assassin and leaned on my right side.

       "What's that supposed to mean, mate?" I put a bit of warning into my tone, but Adéwalé ignored the veiled threat.

       "I think you can figure it out, Captain." Adé rubbed his wrists, hidden blades missing in that moment. "If you can't... then you'll go down as the biggest bonehead to walk the Earth." I snorted at Adéwalé and spun towards the doorway. However, I still managed to catch his next sentence to me: "You're not an imbecile, Kenway! It's all about her!"

 

                                                               ...

 

       When I returned to the cabin, Eryn was already passed out cold on the bed. I shook my head in mild amusement. She'd apparently grown used to sleeping next to me and no longer waited for an invitation. It was almost a warming thought.

       I laid beside her and closed my eyes, waiting for the bliss of slumber. Unfortunately, while my assassin friend had reached the Shores of Sleep, I remained oceans away. For some reason, I couldn't get Adéwalé's comment out of my head.

_"_ _You're not an imbecile, Kenway! It's all about her!"_

       Caroline sprang to mind, and I immediately felt guilty. There was a chance she still waited for me.

       But why didn't I want to return to her?

 

                                                               ...

 

       Morning light streamed through the cabin, and I shifted a bit. "Sorry," I grumbled after hitting a body. Eryn grunted in response, remaining mostly asleep. It took me a moment to get my bearings, having hardly slept during the night. Still, I had a plan to put into action, and I'd be damned if I didn't at least try.

       Leaving Turner where she was, I pulled my boots back on and climbed off my ship. Somewhere in the distance, a monkey let out a few chattering hoots. The noise did little to distract me from the problem at hand, however.

      _"It's all about her!"_

       I found Ah Tabai before my thoughts could go any further. I straightened up and fixed a stern expression onto my face. Once the assassin caught sight of me, he appeared cautious.

       "Edward," he greeted, no warmth in his tone. I couldn't care less if Ah Tabai liked me, that was hardly my goal.

       "Ah Tabai," I returned. "I've business to conduct elsewhere." Ah Tabai raised a dark eyebrow, still shrouded in the dawn light.

       "And where would you be going?"

       "Outside of Tulum. My whereabouts will remain my own." The leader almost looked hostile.

       "I suppose you will not be leaving alone," he ventured. I winced at the assassin's perception.

       "That is correct. I will be bringing Eryn. She is imperative to my plans, Ah Tabai." He was silent. "I don't truly require your permission to leave, may I remind you." His eyes blazed.

       "Well, may  _I_ remind  _you_ that Eryn Turner is still under my supervision and must remain here if I command it." I turned my head away as if his words meant nothing.

       "I have no qualms with spiriting her away. I am simply giving you notice that Turner and I will be gone for a few days." Ah Tabai leered at me before giving in.

       "No more than a fortnight. Should you take any longer, I'll make sure to excommunicate both you and Eryn from the Order." At his threat, I hesitated. The Brotherhood meant the world to Eryn, and if I was the cause for her removal, she'd undoubtedly be beyond furious. She'd cut my throat-- and I'd let her.

       "Cut me out," I told him. "Eryn would not have done any wrong-- and besides that, are you willing to oust one of your greatest assets for the sake of pride?" Ah Tabai seethed at being bested.

       "As you wish," he hissed. "Return in a timely fashion, Kenway... or there  _will_  be consequences, mark my words."

       "Consider them marked," I commented. I spun on my heel back towards the  _Jackdaw_ , the sails illuminated by the rising sun. "Now, let's begin."

 

                                                               ...

       "Luv, get up. Don't miss this." Eryn turned around in the bed until her face was buried in the pillow. "Up." I whipped the blanket off her body, resulting in a whine from her.

       "Give it to me," she complained.

       "No. Up."

       "Ass." Eryn sat up and hunched forwards, eyes still closed. "God, my entire body is sore from that thrice-be-damned training session. What's so important you had to wake me u--" Her eyelids cracked open, and she frowned. "Are we moving?"

       "Too smart for me, luv." I cracked a smile. "Get up." Eryn slid out of bed and stumbled to the door, holding it for a few seconds. "If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were drunk." She didn't reply to me, only pushed the door open and breathed in the air.

       She walked towards the side of the ship and leaned over, looking at the horizon. The stars were just disappearing, and the sky was painted a vibrant orange towards the horizon. I let her watch the sunrise as I walked back up to the ship's helm.

       "Captain, what's our course?" Killian asked lowly.

       "Great Inagua," I replied, turning the wheel slightly to get back on course.

       "Aye." The lad began to relay the order to the rest of the crew. I glanced at Eryn.

       "Luv!" I called out. She turned her head in question. "How would you like to learn how to sail a ship?" I was unprepared for the terror in her eyes. I'd never seen her fearful of anything, and yet the thought of taking the wheel was frightening to her.

       "I'm good," she promised, staying where she was as if rooted to the spot.

       "Come on, Turner. It won't bite." The assassin hesitantly climbed the stairs, inching closer to me. "This up here is the helm of the ship," I explained, taking her left hand and placing it on the wheel. "I think this much should be clear, but this is the wheel." She removed her hand, still disinclined to pilot the ship. "Luv, if we get into trouble, I'll take over. Captain's honor."

       Eryn carefully took hold of the wheel, and I could sense her trepidation. I smiled slightly and leaned on the short wall separating the helm from the deck. "See, Er? It's not that hard." She shuddered with pride, and I held her shoulder. We steered smoothly through the water, and I sensed Eryn growing more confident. "Still afraid of the sea, lass?"

       "No," she murmured, half-closing her golden eyes. "It's calming."

       "That's what I've been trying to get you to realize for months, luv." Eryn tipped her head.

       "Why do you keep calling me that?" she queried. "You mostly mocked me with it at first." I stopped short.

       "Habit, I suppose." Her point gave me pause and reason to think. I'd grown so used to the nickname that it hardly registered anymore. Eryn seemed to have put it from her mind, focusing once again on the  _Jackdaw_.

       "You sure you're not worried about me learning how to sail your ship?" Turner spun the wheel starboard.

       "Not particularly. Why? Are  _you_ worried about learning how to sail my ship?" A sly grin stretched the corners of her mouth.

       "Well, I just think that I might take the  _Jackdaw_  and leave you behind."

       "Then I'll just have to hunt you down..." I gripped her sides suddenly, lifting her up into the air and twirling her around. She squealed in surprise, kicking her legs out. I carried her over to the side of the  _Jackdaw_. She immediately screamed, turning around and clutching me tightly. I chuckled and drew back, putting her down. Eryn dusted off her clothes and shot me a murderous glare.

       "Don't you ever do that again!" she snarled.

       "Or what?" I smirked.

       "I will leave the next time we dock," Eryn threatened, her golden eyes flashing with fury. I knew that it was empty and shot her a lopsided grin.

       "Whatever you say, luv." I moved over to her and put my palms on her shoulders. "But then you'd miss everything about this. You'd miss the slow rocking of the ship, the smell of the sea, catching the sun just as it's about to rise..."

       "Shut up, you're making me fall asleep." She pushed my hands off her and returned to the wheel.  _Who knows, you might even miss its captain._ I shook off the invasive thoughts and followed her onto the helm.

       "I'm more than willing to carry you to bed," I purred suggestively, raising a single eyebrow. At first, Eryn appeared startled, though followed with a joyful bout of laughter.

       "You wish, Kenway!" she chortled.

       "That's Captain Kenway to you." I puffed out my chest, and it was clear she was trying not to laugh again.

       "Alright, Captain Kenway," Eryn snickered, checking the compass I'd placed beside the wheel. I let her concentrate on steering from that point on, only giving her small pointers on the direction.

        _"I thought I heard the old man say, leave her Johnny, leave her."_ Eryn appeared intrigued at the shanty my crew had begun to sing, tipping her head to the side. _"Tomorrow, ye will get your pay, and it's time for us to leave her."_

        _"Leave her Johnny, leave her,"_ I murmured into her ear, wrapping her back into my arms so I could steer with her. _"Oh, leave her Johnny, leave her."_ Eryn twisted out of my arms and smiled.

        _"For the voyage is done..."_ The assassin tiptoed closer to me. _"...And the winds do blow."_ Eryn pressed her lips to my jaw softly, whispering into my ear. _"And it's time for us to leave her."_

       It was in that second I realized what Adéwalé had meant.  _Shit._


	33. Eryn: Nightmares

       Kenway instantly halted, a look of consternation appearing on his face. It appeared my 'gamble' had succeeded; I'd won this round. He opened his mouth to say something but stopped, apparently unable to form words. 

       "Captain! Great Inagua's in sight!" the crewmember-- Killian, if I remembered correctly-- informed Kenway. The captain shook himself out of his stupor.

       "Aye, thank you mate." He took up the wheel again, but I still caught a hint of complete shock in his eyes. My mouth tingled from the kiss, and I could still feel his beard on my lips. To be honest, I'd surprised myself. I hadn't meant to kiss him, only to unnerve him and sing into his ear.

       Within half an hour, we pulled into the shore of Great Inagua. The crew whooped with delight to have returned. Some of them must have had family here, others were likely excited for the rum and pleasurable company to be found. I climbed onto the dock, swaying slightly as I attempted to catch my balance.

       "Did you enjoy steering the ship?" Kenway's voice was monotonous, and my smile fell. 

       "It was enjoyable, I suppose," I remarked, holding onto his arm instinctively to stand up straight. 

       "Fantastic," he muttered, rubbing his neck the second I released him. "Go ahead and look around. I'll be on top of the hill." Without waiting for my response, he strode off with a huff.

       "The fuck is his problem?" I huffed.

 

                                                               ...

 

       I lost myself in the weapons shop, pretending to inspect the man's wares. However, the swords and pistols he had on display were the last things on my mind. I considered Kenway's actions. He'd likely risked the anger of Ah Tabai by taking me out on the  _Jackdaw_. That wasn't even mentioning how thoughtful it had been.

       Of course I'd been getting bored on Tulum, usually having escaped by then for a contract, though that he'd sensed that was a pleasant turn of events. For some reason, I couldn't stand that damned pirate, and at the same time loved his presence.

Again, I wondered what he was and what would become of him. Why did he chase away my nightmares? Why did the darkness in my heart fade when he was near? Why did my pain ebb away the second he came into sight?

       Why was he acting so strangely?

       "Fuck," I murmured, still not entirely aware of my surroundings.

       "Madame?" I looked up, jerked back into reality. "Have you made your choice?" 

       "I'm well-equipped enough without any of this." He glared as I left with a simple farewell, deciding to do nothing but stroll around for a while. 

       It was a beautiful island, I couldn't deny Kenway that. I could imagine the dilapidated state it had once been in, then the work he had done transformed it into something wonderful. I spared a moment to pray to God that it would remain untouched by the law, that it would forever be a safe haven for the lost and unfortunate. 

       I found myself near a few other stands selling multiple things. One was offering silken tunics, another tools for building. One man even tried to sell me a jeweled strongbox, which I thought defeated the purpose. I considered disappearing into the jungle, suddenly missing the silence and loneliness of Tulum. 

       The hair on the back of my neck stood up. Someone had managed to sneak up behind me. I instinctively drew my hidden blades and held them up against my stalker, sheathing them as I saw the face.

       "God dammit, Kenway," I swore. He seemed unfazed by my reaction.

       "Follow me." He beckoned me to his side. "The mansion's up here."

       "I think it's blatantly obvious where it is," I teased. 

       "Thank you, smartass." I quieted down at his snapping. "Find some shit to do," he suggested. "I'm sure you recall that there is a Mayan ruin in the catacombs. Get lost in it, find your way out, I suppose it doesn't matter." I accepted his offer while simultaneously wondering why he was bitter.

       We were both quiet as I continued to look around the house, far more aware of him by my side than any notion of inspecting his home. My heart began to beat faster with every step, frantic as I brushed against him while we turned a corner. It was several minutes before the silence was broken, by the master himself.

       "What else do you want?" He didn't quite sound like himself, and it gave me a chance to worry.

       "Are you alright, Kenway?" He met my gaze but quickly looked away.

       "Everything's just fine. Bloody great." I didn't believe him for a second and relayed this suspicion to him. "What? What do you want? You think something's wrong? Jaysus fuck, what the hell did I do now? Just leave me be, you dumb broad!" I stopped in my tracks. Fury began to rise in my body.

       "Pardon?" I snarled dangerously, beginning to advance on him. "What the fuck did you just say to me?" My voice rose in both pitch and volume. "What the fuck is your problem?! You've been a real shit today, you know that?"

       "You haven't been helping, you fucking bitch!" Kenway shot back, strands of his straw-golden hair falling out of the tie. "It's never enough for you, is it?!"

       "What the fuck are you talking about?" I screeched. "Am I supposed to do something? Did I miss some kind of cue, Kenway? Because I have done  _nothing_ to warrant this kind of bullshit!" The pirate stepped closer to me until his face was inches away.

       "You're fucking with me,  _Turner_." I became aware that his use of my last name was not an affectionate pet name as it had been in the past. The way he used it, 'Turner' was somewhat of an affront. "I don't appreciate it."

       "How in the Lord's name am I fucking with you?" I retorted, placing my hands on my hips. 

       "You're just..." As he searched for a reply, I let out a short rasp.

       "Fucker, you can't even explain yourself." He fixed his sharp blue eyes onto mine, freezing me to the spot.

       "Tomorrow, I'm taking you back to Tulum. From now on, your 'predicament' with this Templar shit is yours to deal with." I felt utterly betrayed as he stormed away.

       "Some friend you are," I thundered, knowing full well he could hear me. "You can go fuck yourself, you asshole! Let's hope I let you  _live_  to regret this!"

 

                                                               ...

 

       I was curled up on the soft mattress, unable to sleep. Kenway's fuckery had taken over every spot in my mind. There had to be a reason for him to revert to the caustic man he'd been when we'd met. No matter how hard I searched, as the hours passed by, I couldn't for the life of me figure it out.

       It was past midnight when I finally managed to fall asleep. However, I would later rue allowing myself to close my eyes at all.

 

_I held my precious baby in my hands, his laughs pure music in my ears. I spun him around, holding him close to my breast. When I pulled him away, he crumbled into ash._

_"Henry!" I howled, bending down and grasping at the gray dust._

_I was thrown away from the remains of Henry when a sharp boot dug into my side. I stared into the eyes of my father as I found myself a mere nine years old once again. My mother was dead on the bed, her eyes unseeing yet staring straight ahead._

_My father held a drink in his hand, smashing it against a post before lashing out. I began to bleed profusely, shards of glass stuck into my skin. I received harsh insults and furious shrieks, all the while feeling the cramp of an empty belly._

_My father disappeared into thin air, and a pile of cockroaches took his place. They skittered around the ruined house, and I found myself bringing them to my mouth. The acrid taste made me choke for air, until I realized it wasn't the insects I was choking on._

_It was the ashes of Henry._

 

       I woke up with a fearful scream for help, huddling on the bed shrieking like a child. My breath came in quick pants, and nothing I did stopped me from reliving the nightmare. I couldn't stop crying, constantly gripping the place on my arm my father had cut open. I still felt the slice of glass though my skin was smooth, still tasted the dirty ash of my little sunshine.

       I cried alone in that bed, gripping the pillow like my lifeline. "Let me die," I pleaded to the empty air. "Dear God, let me die..."


	34. Edward: I'm Here

       Guilt racked my body as I stormed away from Eryn, intent on getting as far away from her as possible. "Motherfucker, I swear to God above that I'm not fucking putting up with this bullshit!"

 _You're not dealing with this well,_  an annoying little voice in my head intoned. I scowled at nothing and addressed myself.

_I'll deal with this however the fuck I need to._

_You don't need to do this._ I ignored... well, myself as I slammed the door of the master bedroom. My throat became hoarse after an hour of stomping around and shouting at no one. My only company was myself, and I'll say that I'm hardly an ideal companion. 

       Slumping down onto the bed, I stared at the wooden floor. How had this turned out this way? I'd brought Eryn with in an attempt to help her relax. She needed to take time off from worrying constantly about the mission and fretting about other tiny things. It was meant to be a vacation of sorts. So why had I exploded at her, broken her down again?

       "Bloody hell," I muttered to myself, putting my head in my hands and smoothing back my hair. "Jaysus." I stood up and began to pace, trying to make sense of my own actions. That nagging voice in my head returned, telling me exactly what I refused to know.

 _It's because of_ that _, Edward,_ it whispered.

       "Bullshit," I scoffed. "That's got absolutely nothing to do with anything." 

_Doesn't it?_

       "No, it doesn't," I denied. "Bringing this shit to the table is just a bump in my plans to make a healthy profit from this whole mess."

_Who are you trying to convince, Edward? Me... or you?_

       "I'm done with this," I announced. "I'm fucking done." The sun hadn't even fully lowered over the horizon, but I collapsed onto the bed regardless. As I'd expected, it was an hour or two before I actually managed to sleep. 

 

_I laid in bed with my arms folded underneath my head and staring at the ceiling, listening to someone speak next to me. I realized it was Caroline, though I didn't quite hear her. "Is it dangerous? Edward?"_

_"Hm?" I muttered, a notion for her to repeat what she'd said. Caroline looked around and brought herself up onto her elbow._

_"Privateering. Is it dangerous?" she repeated. I shifted my weight and shut my eyes._

_"Wouldn't pay so nice if it weren't," I replied. A pained look flashed across her face. Her lips pursed, and I recognized it as her thinking face._

_"Why not sail with the king's navy?" she suggested. Caroline seemed rather proud of her solution to our problem. "Earn a proper wage. Sail under gentlemen." I snorted at her assumption._

_"Sod the navy's gentlemen," I scoffed. "For every shilling I'd earn, the captain'd get six hundred. That's no way to earn a fortune." It was hardly a way to live. Caroline's voice became something like a whine._

_"We don't need a fortune." I sighed in annoyance and sat up, leaning on my knees. I turned to meet Caroline's eyes._

_"It's not about need, Caroline," I growled. "I want food that don't make me sick. I want walls that hold back the wind. I want a decent life." Caroline was silent for at least a minute or two before bringing up another question. Her voice shook._

_"H-how long would you be gone with these privateers?"  She sounded fearful. I thought for a moment, calculating the time I might be out._

_"A year, I reckon. Two at the most," I eased. She didn't seem satisfied with my answer and gave me a fierce stare. However, she clearly didn't see any way to talk me out of it. I wouldn't have let her, regardless._

_"All right," she conceded, "no more than two... promise me..."_

_I never ended up giving her my word._   
  


   

   My dream changed.  
  


 

_"Then leave, Edward!" Caroline shouted, throwing an old clay plate at me. "Get out! If you're not going to stay, then don't bother coming back!"_

_"I'm just trying to support us, Caroline!" I replied harshly, brushing shards off my arm. "Why can't you understand that?"_

_"You just came back!" she cried. "You're leaving again? What kind of husband are you planning to be, Edward? You're never here, I never know if you'll come back! Out as a pirate? You're bloody insane!"_

_"Insane I may be, but I'm making sure we can live as we deserve!" I boomed. "How many times do I have to say it?!"_

_"None. Get out, Edward." Caroline pointed towards the door. Panic filled me briefly as I understood her intention._

_"You can't be serious."_

_"I said get out. This is over, Edward. You'd choose riches over me, when I'd live in a drafty house with rotten food as long as I was with you. Do I mean nothing to you? I must, or else you'd find a way to be content._

_"This is it." Her voice broke. "Go sail the seas, Edward. I know it's what you want. Don't pretend to be doing this for me." I stared at her, anger and sorrow both roiling in my stomach._

_"You don't know a damn thing, Caroline."  I grabbed the door handle, giving her one final thought. "Everything I do, I do it for you."_   
  


 

       It didn't last long. What felt like seconds after I closed my eyes, a broken noise split the air. It was similar to a cry, but I'd never heard anything so full of terror and pain. Except for... That was it. I recognized the voice.

       I leaped out of the bed, not even bothering to give pause. It was easy to find where the shrieks came from, and I threw open the door to where Turner had chosen to lay her head for the night. She'd buried her face into the pillow, choking wails shaking her body. 

       "Eryn." The thoughts of Caroline vanished as I ran swiftly to her side, watching her knuckles turn white from squeezing the pillow. Several holes had been created by her frantic movements, tearing the fabric open to reveal the feathers inside. I took the pillow away and gathered her into my embrace.

       She threw her arms around me, shuddering from fear. Soon, her tears soaked through my uniform. I began muttering nonsense words to her, trying to calm her down enough to speak-- or at least to stop her endless cries. "It's alright, luv. I'm right here. I'm your friend, Eryn. I'm here to help."

       Her shaking slowed while I spoke, her fingernails digging into my back. I felt the skin break, but it was hardly a priority at that moment. "Eryn, calm down," I pleaded, rubbing my hand over her head. "Shh... there's nothing to worry about, luv." She stopped moving, and I was concerned for a moment that she'd stopped her own heart. 

       I realized she was still stuck in the daze of her dream. There wasn't a good way to get her out. "Sorry about this, Eryn." I gave her a quick smack in the face, and her amber eyes finally gained comprehension. I brushed her soaked dark chocolate-colored hair out of her face and stroked it rhythmically.  

       "Kenway?" she rasped, voice hoarse. She brought her hands back down to my chest and curled the fabric into her hands. "Ke..."

       "Yeah, it's me... Jaysus, what the hell?"

       "Help me," she croaked, placing a hand onto my cheek. "Take it away... please..." I took her hand in mine, holding her close with the other. We remained in that position for a while, Eryn still shaking every now and then with a sharp gasp. "I'm sorry, Kenway."

       "Don't apologize, luv." I swallowed my pride. "It's my fault." And it was. I'd pushed her away. I recalled something she'd said many days ago.

 

_"I don't have nightmares anymore. Not since I... well, began sleeping near you. I used to have them every time I slept. But for some reason, you take them away."_

 

       All in the same motion, I'd made her crash to the ground, destroyed her friendship, brought back the evil memories and broken her heart.  _Fuck._ I held her closer, dreading the moment she'd remember. Eventually, she became limp in my cradling hold. "Are you alright to go back to sleep, luv?" I whispered. Eryn only clutched onto me tighter.

       "Don't leave me here," she begged. "Don't make them come back." It took a moment before I realized she was talking about her nightmares. "Please stay with me."

       I shifted my position and laid her down in the small bed, her never letting go for a second. Instead of prying her death grip off me, I slipped in beside her. "Thank you," she breathed. "Goodnight..." She drifted off to sleep. 

       Eryn was fitted into the crook of my arm like a puzzle piece. I didn't want to think about the implications, or the possibility of blurting everything and ruining our already precarious friendship. 

       "Dammit, Adé." I looked at the woman beside me, then the window. "You didn't have to bring any of this to my attention, mate. It's bullshit." I knew he couldn't hear me. My former first mate was far away in Tulum. "Sorry luv," I whispered to Eryn. "Goodnight."


	35. Eryn: Thank You; Go to Hell

       I awoke next to Kenway, pressing against him tightly. My hands were laid over his chest, fingers looped through the belts. He remained asleep, though his arms tightened around my body. I hadn't realized he was holding me until he did so.

       In any other circumstance, I'd have been flustered at being so close to him. He was a good friend, but anything more was strictly off-limits. I remembered last night, incredibly vivid in my memories. I'd cried from the horrors of the night, and he'd made it all go away. He held me until I fell asleep.

       I felt as though something important was just on the edge of my mind. Despite my attempts to remember, the thought slipped away. I shut my lids and again tried to return to sleep. However, after well over an hour, I realized that I likely wouldn't be sleeping any time soon.

       Kenway began to stir, blinking his pure blue eyes open. I feigned slumber, hoping he wouldn't realize I'd come to. His thumb brushed against my neck, eliciting an involuntary shudder from me.

       "Figured you were awake," he murmured, beginning to move.

       "Wait." He stopped at my command. "I... I want to stay here for a little while." I felt awkward requesting it from him, but as he settled back down, I was glad I'd asked. I had no intentions of falling back asleep, but my eyes closed as his fingers trailed over my back. I shivered as he reached my shoulders.

       "You have gooseflesh," he informed me, amusement tinging his voice. A glance at my exposed shoulder revealed tiny raised bumps flecking my skin. I hurriedly rubbed it away, feeling Kenway chuckle deep in his chest. "Don't worry, luv." He began to rub my back again, bringing the gooseflesh back. "At least I know you don't mind it."

       My cheeks grew hot, and I hid my face in his chest. "Eryn?" 

       "Hmph."

       "We should get up. Find breakfast, perhaps sail for a while." I suddenly felt the need to argue.

       "You sure you want to spend your time with a dumb broad?" Kenway tensed up and lifted his hand from my back. I instantly regretted bringing it up.

       "It was a mistake, luv." He sounded sincerely remorseful. "I was... it's... yesterday was a stressful day, Eryn."

       "I can tell." I didn't bother to hide my vexation. "Why would you take that out on me, Kenway?" 

       "I don't know," he muttered.

       "I'm sorry, what?"

       "I don't know," he repeated, slightly louder. I think he sensed my disappointment. "I tried to help afterwards." We were both quiet for about ten minutes before I opened my mouth to speak.

       "I woke up once," I informed the pirate captain. I felt the unspoken question. "You were mumbling something about a 'Caroline'." Kenway stiffened, the air instantly growing thick with tension. He slipped out from under me, and I mourned the loss of warmth.

       Clearly not the loss of Kenway. Why would I...?

       "An old... I don't know," he admitted. I brought myself onto my elbows and stared at him in frustration.

       "You rare parrot-teacher," I shot. He appeared stricken. "Again with the 'I don't know'. When is this going to stop?" 

       "It's nothing you need to know, Eryn. It'd cause more damage than it's worth telling." His fearful vow meant nothing. 

       "Is it, though?" I asked, almost mocking him with my tone. "Why this sudden reaction?"

       "Just let it be!" he barked, curling his fingers into fists. "You don't need to know anything, Turner." He hesitated before continuing. "I don't want to upset you."

       "You didn't seem..."  _To have any trouble yesterday._ "You know what? Never mind." I thought it was blatantly obvious I wasn't being serious. I wasn't jealous of whoever this 'Caroline' was, but any lack of knowledge annoyed me to no end. Kenway glanced at me.

       "Thank you." He opened the door while I remained on the bed, discontent with how the conversation had ended. "I suppose going out on the  _Jackdaw_ is out of the question. I'll leave today to you, then." I watched him leave and slumped down, groaning with my face into the pillow. It was torn, likely from my fit last night. I pulled it out and began to pick at the feathers. A familiar fragrance tickled my senses. To be sure, I brought it close to my nose.

       It had kept Kenway's scent. It was sharp, something like a mix of rum, damp wood and the salty sea. I put the pillow down and sank into the bed, pulling the covers over my head. Nightingales sang outside, twittering and calling to one another.

       "Let's hope I never wake up." With that, I closed my eyes and allowed myself to return to sleep, lulled by the birdsong out the window. 

 

                                                               ...

       When I opened my eyes from dreamless slumber, bright sunlight was streaming through the windows. I pushed myself off the bed, trying to get a hold on my surroundings. I soon figured I was in Great Inagua's mansion, though Kenway was nowhere to be found. A quick survey of the room revealed no clue of anything that had occurred in the night.

       I climbed out of bed, ignoring the prickling of my feet as I walked out the door. I was still tired, but it was far past the usual time to wake.  _Now that I think of it, I never sleep this long._ It was true. I never got any more than five hours a night, but judging from the position of the sun, it had been at least ten or twelve hours since I'd turned down. 

       I continued my search for Kenway, eventually finding him in what I assumed to be the dining room. He was eating a kind of sandwich, and he peered at me warily when I walked in. 

       "Eryn," he greeted coolly, staring as if I was a wild animal that would attack at any given moment.

       "Kenway," I returned, voice hardening. I bit my tongue before rubbing the back of my neck, looking away from him. "Thank you." Out of the corner of my gaze, I saw him put down his food and wipe his hands on a napkin.

       "For what?" He sounded curious.

       "L-last night." I coughed afterwards, trying to hide the embarrassment I felt at having to show gratitude for something... so trivial. There was an unknown emotion swirling in Kenway's eyes. "You didn't have to come in."  _I'd almost have preferred you didn't._ "It was just a nightmare." Kenway picked up a mug, swirling around the rum inside. 

       "You needed my help," he said simply. "And I gave it. Easy as that, luv." He put the cup down. "What do you feel like doing today?" I blinked before giving him a suspicious scowl.

       "I thought we were returning to Tulum so you could have a grand old time on the seven seas." Kenway avoided my glare. 

       "No. I can't bring you back." I furrowed my brows.

       "What? Why?" Kenway stood up and strode towards the doorway. "Is it the  _Jackdaw_? Did something happen?"

       "You seem eager to return." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

       "I thought you wanted to leave me and my Templar problems behind, Kenway." The captain leaned against a wall, inspecting his fingernails. "Something's bothering you."

       "That 'something' is nothing for you to concern yourself with, luv."

       "But--"

       "Just fucking let it go!" he thundered. I took a step back, hand instinctively raised and ready to release my blade. His expression turned soft. "I... apologize." Kenway shook his head. "If you want to return, then I will not keep you." 

       "I don't," I said quietly. "Not yet." A hint of a smile tugged at his lips as he crossed his arms and straightened up.

       "Then we won't." A moment of awkward silence stretched between us. When it was broken, Kenway and I spoke at the same time.

       "What should we--"

       "There's a--" The tension in the room melted away as we laughed, and I for one was relieved to release the anger. I'd been filled with hatred for too long, and Kenway, of all people, took away that need. I'd held onto the fury because without it, I felt as though I would float away. Nothing else would keep me grounded.

       Kenway's friendship, the first I'd had in seemingly forever, was the stone that kept me on the ground. I was able to let go of the damage I'd been forced to bear. He was the one that took away the nightly horrors I relived, treated me like none had ever done before.

       It was in that second, with Kenway's eyes on me expectantly, that I realized exactly how deep I was in. My heart sputtered inside of my chest, its beat irregular and frantic.

       "Shit."


	36. Edward: I'll Comfort Her

       "Shit." I moved my hand in a circle, a motion for her to elaborate. However, no explanation was forthcoming.

       "Any reason for that, luv?" I tried. Eryn whipped her head around violently.

       "No, nothing!" she squeaked, covering her mouth. Turner cleared her throat and pressed her fingers to her chest. "I'm fine."

       "Bloody bullshit," I scoffed, calling her out. Her shining golden eyes rested on me, uncertainty making them slightly darker than usual.

       "You're not planning on interrogating me, are you?" I laughed at the irritation on her face.

       "Not quite, luv. I was simply trying to get you to relax."

       "I am relaxed," she insisted, voice rising again.

       "You are most certainly not. You need to calm down, Eryn."

       "Shut your trap, fucking eunuch," she growled. I grinned.

       "Now luv, I have proof enough that you're incorrect," I sneered, hooking my thumbs into my belt. Eryn immediately held up her hands and squeezed her lids shut.

       "No, no, hell-the-fuck-no!" she squealed. I faked disappointment and crossed my arms over my chest once again. She peeked at me, returning her full gaze to me once she saw... well, me. "Not funny."

       "I thought it was pretty funny," I admitted.

       "I didn't," she growled. I shrugged, keeping my eyes trained on her. "Don't do that."

       "Alright, alright," I consented. "Well, then what do you feel like getting up to?" I licked my teeth visibly, and Eryn rolled her eyes.

       "I feel like eating, you dumbass pirate," she grumbled. "After that, we'll see."

 

                                                                             ...

       The time on Great Inagua passed all too quickly. We explored the jungle far more than I ever had, sailed around the island and investigated shipwrecks, even created a house in the canopy of the trees. It was poorly fashioned, but we'd both enjoyed ourselves greatly.

       With every smile, every laugh, and every word, I sank deeper.  _I'm a pirate captain, I don't need this shit!_  I tried convincing myself. Unfortunately, I failed.

       All of this flashed in my mind as I watched Eryn steer back to Tulum. She'd become much more proficient with sailing, hardly needing any more assistance. I couldn't quash down the feeling in my chest-- pride.

       It had all changed so quickly, hadn't it? She'd tried-- and damn near succeeded-- to kill me. Nothing but mutual anger and hatred. Now? Well...  _fuck._

       "Land! Cap'n, land ahead!" Killian announced, leaning over the bow.

       "Thanks, mate." I told Eryn to turn starboard slightly, aiming us towards the dock of the assassin's hideaway. She no longer looked fearful at the helm, instead appeared as though she'd been piloting ships her whole life. Long brown hair whipping out behind her in the wind, eyes set on her destination with a fierce intent.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck fuCK FUCK._

 

                                                                                    ...

       She pulled onto the shore without any problem, weighing anchor and leaping off the deck with practiced ease. I spotted the captured Spanish ship, the barnacle-encrusted hull looking worse for wear. Eryn was looking left and right while Killian followed her off. I raised an eyebrow and jumped down.

       "Mate," I called out to him, garnering his attention. "Thought you'd stay on the ship."

       "I, uh... wanted to talk to someone." His face became splotchy red, and he itched at the back of his neck. He showed plenty of signs as a man besotted. His eyes flicked over to an assassin, one I'd become familiar with.

       "This is about Selene, isn't it?" Killain scrambled for a reply. "Don't bother, mate. S'long as you don't fuck anything up, I couldn't give two shits about what you do." The black-haired pirate nodded, seemingly in a daze. Sure enough, he ran towards Selene and began speaking in hushed tones.

       I ignored his own infatuation and searched for Eryn. Certainly with the return of the ship, the Brotherhood would have succeeded. However, upon locating her in Ah Tabai's tent, I realized nothing could be further from the truth. Ah Tabai's face was sorrowful, and Eryn was despondent. Without a second thought, I pulled her close in comfort.

       All of the joy from our sabbatical seemed to have faded. I felt my shoulder grow wet, and I realized she'd begun to cry again. Ah Tabai dipped his head and left, giving us time. Neither of us could speak, even if we'd had the words.

       I simply cradled her to me, letting her break down. This Brotherhood might not be much to me, but to Eryn, it was her family. She'd done well hiding her pain with Augustus and Bartholomew, but this tipped the scales and proved too much for her to handle.

       I would carry the weight she couldn't. She wouldn't deal with any of this alone. I wouldn't let her fall again, wouldn't leave her without anyone to hold her. She was too precious for me to let her heart shatter.

       She was too precious  _to_ me.

       I embraced her tightly. It didn't matter how long we stood there, whether it was mere minutes or a thousand years. I'd stay as long as she needed me.

 _What are you doing?_ I asked myself.  _Soft, weak. You fool. Damn, damn fool._ I tipped my head.

_Her damn fool._


	37. Eryn: Release of U.S.T.

       Kenway wrapped his arms around me, and I was immensely grateful for the comfort. Ah Tabai exited the tent, and I was left alone with the pirate. He held me closely, and I focused on the loss of my Brothers. 

       Every single member of the Brotherhood was important. Now we'd lost Bartholomew, Augustus, Graham, Will  _and_ Leon. My mind flashed through all of the memories of them. 

       Graham had given me my first blowgun, Will helped train me with swordfighting. Bartholomew loved to put on small performances with Morrigan and was one of the lighter-hearted assassins. Augustus was the stealthiest of our whole troop, often giving us small (and unwanted) tests about detecting enemies. Leon always brought back little trinkets from England, to which he had been a frequent visitor.

       Had been. The past tense froze my tongue.

       I pulled away from Kenway and rubbed at my eyes, still embarrassed about showing any kind of sorrow. Regardless of how I may or may not have felt about him, he couldn't... well... I cleared my throat, trying to turn my thoughts away. 

       "Luv?" I looked up, biting my lip. His sea-blue eyes were filled with concern.  _He wouldn't be concerned about someone he didn't care about,_ I reasoned. I opened my mouth to reply, but the tent flap opened. Ah Tabai strode in, his face solemn.

       "I've decided what to do," he murmured. "I don't like it. In fact, I wish that necessity wouldn't require it." A pit of unease settled in my belly. "The past three missions failed for one simple reason; the Brothers were greatly outnumbered."

       "You're not saying..." Ah Tabai dipped his head at my realization.

       "We will all lay siege to the Templar base and retrieve the artifacts."

       "We can't!" I protested, my mourning cut short by his sudden announcement. "We'll be wiped out, Ah Tabai." The leader turned away.

       "We have others in different locations. The Assassin's Brotherhood will go on. Besides that, we will do our best to succeed. Dying out is the worst-case scenario, but we can all risk our lives for the Brotherhood, for the good of mankind."

       "Eryn can't go," Kenway blurted, looking self-conscious as we eyed him.

       "I'll have to, Kenway. You and I are the only ones with even a small idea of the layout."

       "Precisely," Ah Tabai agreed. "If you yourself agree to go, then you'll be part of the main retrieval party." 

       "I'll go, and I'll protect h-- the Creed-- with my life." I wasn't a fool. I caught his slip-up. What was he about to say?  _Her? Can't be... Even if he did, he probably meant the_ Jackdaw _._

       "I'm glad to hear that." Despite Ah Tabai's encouraging words, he sounded more than suspicious at Kenway's promise. "Now, there's no time to waste. We need to prepare."

       "Wait!" I protested. "Everyone watched us as we trained before. There's not much to do."

       "They did not participate. They merely watched, as you said. Now, as I ordered, we must  _prepare_."

 

                                                                             ...

 

       I reluctantly helped the assassins, teaching them as much as I could. If Ah Tabai's mind couldn't be changed, then I would still work to the best of my ability to get them ready. To my surprise, Kenway was invested in assisting. He even gave me pointers on my shooting prowess.

       I was off practicing by myself, trying to hit a target with my gun. If I hit at all, it was on the outside of the target. I was so focused on my task that I didn't hear Kenway come up behind me.

       "Luv?" I whirled around, ready to attack, only to lower my weapon and give him a small smile.

       "Hey." I returned my attention to the targets, wincing as I missed once again.

       "Need some help?" Kenway murmured, taking a few steps towards me. I began to protest, but he put one hand on my shoulder and the other on my arm. He moved my aim slightly, then whispered in my ear. "Shoot." I pulled the trigger, nailing a perfect shot. He continued to give small adjustments to my aim, and within fifteen minutes, my accuracy had greatly improved.

       "Nice." I lowered the gun. Kenway didn't reply, and I looked at him with curiosity. There was something in his eyes, something that set me on edge. "Kenway? What's wrong?" He swallowed and stared at me. When he finally spoke, there was something in his voice that almost made him sound in pain.

       "Would you follow me to the  _Jackdaw_? There's something I'd like to... show you." I'd have followed him to the ends of the Earth, of course I'd follow him to his damn ship. My defenses rose as he took a different route to the ocean, revealing that the  _Jackdaw_  was docked in a different place than before.

"Why is she here?" I queried curiously. Kenway shrugged and continued to walk forwards. After a moment of hesitation, I kept going. "Kenway?"

       "You'll see." There it was again, that strange tinge in his voice. I resolved to ask him what was wrong when we were aboard. We reached the shore and climbed onto the  _Jackdaw_ , though something was off. It took me a moment, but I soon realized there were no crewmembers on board. I mentioned this to the captain. "They're training with the assassins. They'll be coming with us later." He beckoned for me to follow him to the cabin.

I was greatly worried about his current temperament. He'd never been like this. Kenway held the door open and allowed me to enter, closing it slowly once I was in. The cabin appeared no different.

"Kenway--"

"I believe you're aware of why you're here," he interrupted suddenly. I turned to look at him, the question clear in my gaze. "This was never about bringing you to explore." He held a predatory look in his eyes, a mix of need and desire. I was almost afraid of what he would say. "Luv, this was about getting you alone." I expected it. I knew it would happen.

       Yet that bastard still managed to incite my complete and utter bewilderment. He gripped my bicep tightly and whirled me around to face him, slamming his mouth against mine. I responded automatically and instinctively. I'd have forced him away, the sensation was far too exquisite for me to deny.

       His beard was rough against my own chin, one hand on the small of my back while the other was tangled in my mess of hair. His fingers caressed my back, trailing down to the side of my leg.

       He pushed me against the wall and moved his lips to my jaw, then to my neck. I gasped and clenched my fingers, trying desperately to gain control of myself again. However, it seemed that this damn pirate had me frozen.

       Kenway separated from me, slowly pressing his nose against my own. Our foreheads touched as we breathed heavily, trying to recover from the heated moment. I still felt the ghost of his lips against mine and absently wished to relive the moment. I nearly got my wish when he kissed my cheek briefly. When he pulled away, his mouth was upturned in an expression of triumph.

       "It appears," he whispered with a quick and breathless kiss to my upper cheekbone, "I have the upper hand,  _luv_." Of course, I couldn't let him hold the trump card.

       "Do you?" I responded in a hushed voice, running my hands over his chest. I returned his sly smirk when he shivered at my touch. "I believe..." I took off his leather vest, aware of what I was doing and at the same time uncontrolled. "That I have you completely trapped." With that, I pressed my lips to his roughly, ripping off the rest of his clothing just as he did to mine. I dragged him to the bed, ready for a night with the captain.

 

                                                                            ...

 

       I trailed my finger over Kenway's bare chest, tracing his many tattoos. His breathing was heavy, skin sweaty from our strenuous actions. It wasn't anything less than alluring to me, I'll admit. No doubt I was just as much of a mess as he.

       One of his hands was tangled in my hair, the other underneath me to press me closer to him. My leg was draped over his. For the first time in my life, I was content.

       And also completely terrified.

       Every worried thought in my head about the uncertain future had been washed away in the heat of the moment. Even now, I was halfway delirious with the memories of the night. A rush of heat formed in my cheeks, which I could only hide by burrowing my face into his arm. Unfortunately, I still felt a twinge of guilt over forgetting so easily. I opened my mouth to speak.

       Anything I might have said was cut off by his lips on my hairline, giving small pecks wherever they happened to lay. I shivered as his hand began to rub over my shoulders, gooseflesh popping up over my skin. The sensation was both pleasing and irritating. His chest rumbled with laughter, and I wriggled slightly under his grip.

       "Cut it out," I murmured, nuzzling my face into his neck. He ignored my request and continued. "Screw you." I realized my mistake as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

       "You already did, luv. It was quite the bit of fun." I smacked his chest lightly.

       "You know very well that's not what I meant."

       "Regardless of what you meant, luv..." Kenway pulled me in, a gleam lighting up his blue eyes. "It's what you said."

       I knew there was only one way to shut him up and win this game. "What I say doesn't matter,  _luv_ ," I mocked, flipping myself over until I was on top of him. I leaned down and took his lip between my teeth gently, greatly enjoying his sharp breath. I followed up by releasing him and kissing his stubbled neck slowly. "It's always about what I  _do_."


	38. Edward: Last Orders

       I'd said everything without a word. An impulse decision. I didn't know whether to be ashamed or relieved, but I registered one thing.

       She'd responded. She'd reciprocated everything. She'd started it and ended it. I held the sleeping woman close, her sweet scent tickling my nose.  _Eryn_... I almost laughed. I quickly sobered when I considered the implications.

       Eryn cared for me. She certainly cared enough to voluntarily bring me to bed, to kiss me back with as much passion as I'd given her. However, was she... I refused to think the words. As of now, I wasn't quite thinking straight. The windows were dark, and I realized we'd gone through the night. However, I doubted she would wake again as before.

       The previous few weeks had been taxing on her... and I was sure I hadn't helped her relax at all. I smirked inwardly. After a few more minutes of deliberating what to do, I decided to think on it in the morning. I closed my eyes and returned to sleep.

 

                                                                             ...

 

       "Eryn," I whispered, nudging her awake. She groaned and shrugged me off. "Eryn, we have to go."

       "No."

       "Yes. Come on, it's time to get dressed." She cracked her lids open.

       "Dammit," she mumbled, rolling over.

       "I'm already up and ready. Your turn." She sat up and rubbed her eyes, the blanket still gathered at her chest. I pulled it down slightly, resulting in a tiny slap from Turner.

       "Stop it."

       "Not what you said last night, luv." She glared at me through half-closed eyes.

       "Feel like spending the next night alone?" Eryn challenged, pulling her robe over her head. "What time is it?"

       "Just before noon, I'd wager." At this, she bolted out of bed and hurriedly finished dressing herself.

       "Shit!" she swore. "I was supposed to meet with Ah Tabai in the morning!" I bit the inside of my cheek, amused. "Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, Kenway."

       "Guess we shouldn't keep them waiting, luv." I curled my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Of course, I--" Before I could finish my sentence, Eryn shoved me away and opened the door.

       "Come on, Captain Innuendo. Fun's over." She sounded regretful. "We've got work to do."

 

                                                                                           ...

 

       Ah Tabai eyed us both with unconcealed curiosity when we finally found him with a group of assassins. I wet my lips and grinned, though Eryn kept a calm front, speaking to the leader coolly.

       "Forgive my delay," she apologized. "Kenway was trying to help me with pistol accuracy." Ah Tabai raised an eyebrow.

       "I see. If that's so, then I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing how you've improved." I sensed a sudden wave of panic from Turner, but she gave no visible sign.

       "Of course. Which target?" Ah Tabai glanced around before pointing.

       "The bucket atop the stones over there." Eryn nodded and took out her pistol. After ensuring it was loaded, she lifted it and began to aim. It appeared she was paying some attention the day before, as she managed a hit on the edge of the bucket. "Fine. Now, we've still--"

       "Got preparations," Eryn finished. "I'm well aware." Ah Tabai looked put-out.

       "This will be no simple battle," he warned. "Nearly every assassin in our area will be participating in a great siege upon the base of the Templars."

       "I think we know," I intoned, resulting in a scowl from Ah Tabai. "We've been training for quite some time."

       "Are you so eager to risk your life?" he queried.

       "I'm eager to stop this bloody war. This has gone too far, and if you don't mind me saying, is a waste of my fucking time." Eryn elbowed me in the ribs, still keeping her eyes trained on Ah Tabai. Sure enough, the leader was less than amused by my response.

       "Really? Then I suppose you'll want to remain out of any kind of training we'll do."

       "I believe I know what he's trying-- and failing-- to say," Eryn put in, trying to placate Ah Tabai. "We've done as much as we can." She cast her gaze down. "We have  _all_  trained for weeks on end, not just our lost Brothers." Turner took a deep breath. "I think it's time to begin."

 

                                                                        ...

 

       I followed Eryn back to the  _Jackdaw_ , where we both began to clear space for the passengers my ship would soon carry. Half of the crew were preparing the Spanish brig, as there were scores of assassins to set out on this mission. This deadly mission.

       A shiver ran down my back as I considered it. For some reason, I felt a great sense of foreboding when I thought of our quest. Luckily for me, the ominous feeling was chased away when Eryn approached and grasped my shoulders.

       "Are you alright?" she questioned worriedly. I gave her a fake smile.

       "Of course. I'm just thinking on whether or not we'll have enough space," I lied. She didn't appear to suspect my manipulation.

       "If we don't, we can easily capture another ship," she reasoned.

       "Where's this 'we' coming from, luv?" I teased. Her cheeks reddened.

       " _Ken_ -way," she mumbled.

       " _Tur_ -ner," I imitated, resulting in a light punch from Eryn.

       "How about this... you're not getting rid of me, and this is... well, the  _Jackdaw_ is..." Realizing she was having trouble putting it into words, I moved behind her and gathered her in my arms.

       "The  _Jackdaw_  is home," I finished, kissing her temple. She smiled and put her hands over my own.

       "Aye. The  _Jackdaw_  is home."

 

                                                                             ...

 

       The rest of the day consisted of bringing supplies onto the ships. Eryn was noticeably tense, and all of my attempts to ease her nerves were fruitless. She didn't stop barking orders, often raising her voice to my crew. None of them were too happy about taking orders from her, and still showed irritation when I backed her.

       My prediction about space had been true, however false my worry had been. Eryn looked to me for advice, and relayed to her plans to find a nearby ship.

       "There are very few ships that sail near Tulum," she argued. "We'll have to sail for some time before we find one."

       "Is that why you've all set up here?" I questioned, looking out at the sea.

       "Not quite. Centuries ago, assassins chose Tulum because of how remote it was. I suppose the fact that few ships would find it may have been a factor in their decision." I accepted her explanation and began to relay my commands to the crew. Within minutes, we were sailing away into the open ocean. The dusk light made it a bit more difficult to see, but nighttime had always proven to be an advantage for us.

       During the night, more navymen were sleeping, believing that pirates wouldn't dare attack in the night. However, they were very wrong. Their loss, our gain.

       As Eryn had guessed, it was a few hours before we found a suitable brig to take down. It was a frigate, and by the looks of it, heavily armed. I opened my spyglass, noticing that there were few of their crew on board. If we were careful, we could get close enough without them seeing us.

       "Douse the lanterns," I told the crew. It was harder for us to see as well, but we were well used to the dark. The  _Jackdaw_  slipped next to the other ship, which was flying Spanish colors just as the other one had. The crew readied the cannons without my order, used to naval battles. I was about to give the order to fire on the enemy ship when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

       "Kenway?" Eryn whispered, her form shrouded in the night.

       "What is it, luv?" I kept a careful eye on the dark outline of the Spanish frigate.

       "If you get close enough, I can swing over on a rope and kill them in silence. The ship will be unharmed and ready for us to sail back to Tulum." I thought about her proposition. It made sense, though I didn't want to put her in danger. When I told her this, she simply snorted. "I'm an experienced assassin. I know enough to not get killed by a few idiotic sailors."

       "It's a good plan," I admitted. "However, I won't let you go alone. I'll come with you." She opened her mouth to protest, and I quickly stopped her from speaking with a kiss. I wouldn't deny it-- she was a good kisser. "I told you that I'm joining you, so join you I shall."

       "Alright," she relented. "But you need to be careful, too."

       "I'm an experienced pirate," I chuckled. I scanned the deck, spotting my first mate. After telling him of my plans, he nodded and took the helm.

       "If the worst should happen, Captain Kenway?" I turned back to Eryn.

       "Follow the Code."

       "Alright, sir." I returned to Turner's side.

       "What's the Code?" she queried, walking slowly to the ropes hanging from the sails.

       "If we should fall, he'll sail away and save the crew." She was silent.

       "Are you ready?"

       "As I'll ever be."


	39. Eryn: Losing Him

       I hung onto the rope, preparing to swing. I took a few steps backwards and then ran, launching myself forwards. Landing silently with a roll, I quickly looked around. No one had noticed my intrusion, and a low thud next to me made it clear that Kenway had joined me. I made a few gestures before remembering that he couldn't see me.

       I grasped his hand and made a few motions, letting him know to take the southern side of the ship. Afterwards, we'd go down into the hatch and finish the rest of the crew off. He squeezed my palm warmly before leaving to follow my plan.

       A few lanterns were lit around the ship, but my extensive training as an assassin allowed me to avoid the light. Two men were taken out easily, though I had to blend in with the shadows when another man passed me. I was not afraid of him, but if he raised the alarm, it was unlikely that Kenway and I would survive.

       I hid the two bodies and lunged at the other man, choking him before bringing him to the edge of the ship. Just as I prepared to release him, I realized that the splash would likely bring unwanted attention my way. I placed him with the other two men behind a few barrels and climbed the steps. There were three men at the helm, all carrying lanterns. I cursed luck and did my best to distract them so I could pick them off individually.

       I work in the dark to serve the light.

       I cut the throat of the captain last and glanced over to the southern side of the ship. Kenway was climbing the mast to kill the shooter. Alarm filled me as his foot missed its mark, but to my relief, he quickly recovered. With the ease I'd expect from an assassin-- even an honorary assassin-- he disposed of the shooter and rode down the rope.

       I bounded silently over the ship to his side. He nodded, a sign that he'd finished his side. We both crept over to the hatch and opened it slowly, in case of any men watching it. We passed through to below deck without incident. I drove my hidden blade into the back of one man as he stood and choked another. Kenway took care of the sleeping men, and with that, we were done.

       We did a quick survey of the ship to ensure that there were no men left over and celebrated at our success. After dumping the bodies into the ocean (not an easy task, considering the number of dead sailors), we returned to the  _Jackdaw_.

       "Listen up, lads!" Kenway announced, his hand holding onto the rope. "I'll need Geronimo, Crowley, Harvey, Jefferson and Frederick on the other ship. We'll sail it back to Tulum and have a day of rest before starting the siege on those bloody Templars!" A cheer rose from the crew, but it was blatantly obvious it was forced.

       These pirates didn't give two shits about what we assassins did or about the Templars. All they wanted was drink, women and pillaging. However, at least they'd follow Kenway without question. I sighed and leaned against the rail.

       "Luv?" I looked up to see said captain watching me with concern. "What's troubling?" I shook my head.

       "It seems unrealistic, Kenway." I stared into the distance, trying to form words. "Feels like a dream. After all this time, we're all finally going out on this mission." I moved my hand to my chest, to the spot where the fragment was. "I almost don't want to go," I admitted. "If I'm killed..."

       "Then the Templars could take the piece," he finished quietly. "I understand, Eryn." He stood next to me, crossing his arms. "I promise, luv... I won't let any Templar bastard so much as touch you." He kissed my scalp and ran his thumb over my shoulder before returning to the wheel. I followed him and sat on the edge of the rail.

       "Who'd have thought it?" I murmured after about a quarter of an hour. I could feel Kenway's curiosity and elaborated. "The dreadful pirate Captain Kenway of the  _Jackdaw_ , scourge of the seas... and an assassin with a personal vendetta against him." At first, I wondered if he caught my implication. He turned the wheel slightly.

       "Certainly not I," Kenway admitted. "To be honest, I was sure it would end with one of us at the end of a blade. Either I'd kill you or you'd kill me." I grinned and poked his bicep.

       "Still could," I joked. "I just might kill you yet."

       "You wouldn't dare."

       "Wouldn't I? I do need to protect the location of the splinter, Kenway."

       "You love me too much to kill me." I found that I could not reply. Even he seemed shocked by his own words. I looked away.

       "I think I'll go lie down," I said after a few awkward seconds. "Get some rest in the few hours I have." Kenway made no move to reply as I walked off.

 

                                                                             ...

 

       I tossed and turned on Kenway's bed. My mind turned, and I was unable to sleep. Kenway's unthinking jest... it sparked something in me. It was an uncomfortable feeling, but the more I concentrated on it, the spark turned into a flame. It was an all-consuming blaze, burning away every thought and feeling.

       I took in a deep breath as I finally came to the conclusion that should have been obvious long ago.

_"You love me too much to kill me."_

       I was deeply in love with Edward Kenway, and nothing I could do would change it. Elation brought an excited laugh from my throat, and I began to cry tears of joy. Happiness! An emotion long forgotten, an emotion I needed.

       This love, this feeling... what was it? Why was it so strong, why was it all I could think of when I realized it? It was impossibly intense, even overpowering the rage that had held me down all these years. That fury, that anger, had kept me on the ground, stopped me from wasting away. Yet now, with this... inconceivable feeling, I had something new to hold onto.

       Love. Love!

       The word itself was a shock as I repeated it over and over to himself. I almost wanted to scream my new knowledge to the heavens, to let God and the angels know. I wanted everyone to know. Most of all, I wanted Kenway to know.

       I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face as I buried myself into the blankets, resolving to tell Kenway the second he came in. I could hardly fall asleep with the euphoria coursing through my veins, making my heart pound with a furious speed.

       Somehow, I managed to slip into sleep, dreaming of a future with the captain... with  _my_  captain.

 

                                                                             ...

 

       I awoke only a few hours later, Kenway slumbering beside me. I beamed and moved to wake him. The second before I touched him, the happiness drained away. I couldn't tell him. I couldn't.

       The first was uncertainty. If I told him and he didn't feel the same, then I'd undoubtedly lose him. He would leave me on Tulum alone, unwilling to spend time with a pining woman.

       Even taking into account the  _impossible_  scenario that he did love me, that someone like him could ever fall for someone as broken and horrid as  _me_ , I would curse him. My needs would be a burden upon him, and I would hold him back. If I became pregnant with his child, it would be a massive inconvenience to him. He would have to pay for us both, and I didn't want him to waste his fortune on me.

       His ill-gotten fortune, but that wasn't the point.

       If I remained without child, if we married, then what was to happen if one of us should die? It was a likely case, given both of our occupations. I was a trained killer, him a wanted criminal. We could die any day.

       I desperately tried to think of what to do, some way to escape this rut. Unfortunately, the more I thought, the more certain I was that I couldn't do anything about it. At best, I would have to fight against my passion, to force myself to cut him out of my heart. I laid back down on the pillow, tears trickling down my cheeks.

       I closed my eyes, the fire in my heart sputtering as sorrow doused the jubilation. Kenway and I were lovers... but we could never be in love.


	40. Edward: Love Her

       "Land!" I woke to the sound of my first mate calling into the cabin. "Captain, we've reached Tulum."

       "Alright, Liam," I groaned, sitting up. "Where's your brother?"

       "He's still on the island." I heard his footsteps leading away from my door.  _Killian is with Selene, no doubt._ I didn't blame him, I'd just appreciate it if he could stay on my fucking ship. Killian and Selene somehow managed to remind me of Eryn. The woman was not sleeping by my side, surprising given that from experience, she always slept in when I was there.

       I shrugged and stood up, stretching out before exiting my cabin. Just as Liam had said, we'd docked in Tulum. I recognized Eryn from across the beach and jumped down, eager to speak with her. Unfortunately, before I could so much as take a step, the oh-so-wonderful Ah Tabai stopped me.

       "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop that, mate." My surly statement had no effect on the leader of the Assassin's Brotherhood.

       "Captain Kenway, I see you have captured another ship." I glanced backwards. If I was being truthful, I'd completely forgotten about it. I tended to forget most things when Eryn was in my thoughts.

       "Yes. Did you doubt my ability?"

       "No." I noticed a kind of reluctance in him.

       "Spit it out, mate. You don't give a fuck about the ship, just tell me what you want." Ah Tabai appeared stricken, then angry.

       "I would like you to stay away from her." It was my turn to be surprised.

       "I'm sorry, what?"

       "Eryn Turner. She is an assassin and always will be. You need to leave her alone. Once this quest is done and you have fulfilled your promise to help us, you need to sail far away and never return." I pulled back my lips in a snarl.

       "You motherfucker," I snapped. "You have  _no fucking right_  to demand this utter  _bullshit_!"

       "In fact, I do. Eryn is under my command. She needs to focus on her own life and her targets, not on a dirty pirate like you." He was correct. Eryn didn't deserve to be with someone like me. She deserved to be treated like a princess, or a duchess. Still, I couldn't let her go.

       "Let her make her own fucking choices," I growled. "If she chooses to stay with me after this, if she wants the  _freedom_  of the sea, then you'd better fucking  _let her_! If she stays with you, I'll leave. Disappear. But for now, you have no fucking right, you piece of shit!" It was only when Ah Tabai shoved me away, making me fall into the sand, that I realized I'd been holding onto the front of his outfit tightly (and likely violently).

       I stood up and shot daggers at Ah Tabai while I brushed the sand away. Without another word, I stormed towards Eryn, who hung outside of the ruins the Brotherhood called home. Her reaction was confusing, to say the least. When she saw me, she showed clear joy. Not even a full second later, her face had twisted into one of pain, then sorrow. One could ask why she showed such happiness in my presence, but given how...  _close_  we had become as of late, I could see it.

       I couldn't admit it, not even to myself.

       "Turner," I greeted, smirking and lifting her hand. I pecked the back of it almost daintily, and she pulled it back with a smile.

       "You're a fool," she chuckled.

       "But I'm your fool." She shook her head, the sadness returning. "But wherefore art thou sad?"

       "No reason, Shakespeare," she mumbled. "Just worried. Everyone's getting ready to leave, and... I wonder how many of my Brothers and Sisters will be alive after this." I hesitated, sensing some kind of a lie in her words.

       "Are you sure?"

       "Of course, you jackass!" she snarled, and I took a step back from her sudden ire. "Do you think I'm not worried about them?! These are my friends and my family! They're obviously everything to me!" I stretched up to my full height, a good four or five inches above her.

       "Then what am I?" I challenged lowly, shocked at my own audacity. My question took her aback, and she turned away.

       "I don't know," she whispered. "But never what I want." I blinked, and she had vanished into the ruins.  _What does she want?_

 

                                                                             ...

 

       Apparently, Ah Tabai had decided to put our departure off for another day. Personally, I wanted him to stop pussyfooting around and just get going.  _Jaysus, he's a little bitch._

       Eryn was avoiding my company, I was certain. Any time I'd try to speak with her, she'd make an excuse to go somewhere else. It was aggravating, to say the least. Instead of continuing to track her down, I sat at some table with a bottle of rum from the  _Jackdaw_.

       Without warning, the bottle was thrown from my hand, resulting in a crash on the floor. A few assassins looked our way, but apparently decided that it wasn't worth investigating. I glared up at the person who'd interrupted my own time.

       "What the bloody hell are you doing?" I asked the woman. She had short black hair and a scar on her upper lip. Her face was vaguely familiar. Morrigan, if memory served.

       "Just hold on. My name is Morrigan." Ah, so I  _was_  correct. "I need to speak with you," she murmured.

       "I figured," I muttered sourly, kicking at the shattered glass. "Though you could've just sat down. You didn't have to be a bitch and ruin my drink." Morrigan shook her head.

       "No, Captain. This is an urgent matter,  _very_  urgent matter. I need you sober." I raised an eyebrow. "It concerns Eryn." I forgot about my rum and leaned forwards as she sat down. Her brown eyes scrutinized me, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious for some reason. I made a waving motion before crossing my arms over my chest.

       "Go on," I urged, my attention caught. Morrigan scratched absently at the stone table, chipping away its edges.

       "Listen, Captain Kenway," she began awkwardly, "I've known Eryn for many years. I was one of the six who was part of her initiation. I will tell you now: she has never been happy, never smiled as much as she has been when you're here."

       "What's your point?" I grumbled, halfway pleased and halfway pissed. Morrigan gaze flicked to someone in the distance, then back to me.

       "I heard what Ah Tabai said to you," she revealed. I immediately scowled, certain she was going to back her  _beloved_ leader. "Whatever you do,  _don't_ listen to him!" Well, that was certainly unexpected. It must have shown in my face, which encouraged her to continue. "I need you and Eryn to remain as you are-- or as more." She was tedious and enigmatic.

       "You want me to disobey your high-and-mighty leader?" I said skeptically.

       "Captain, you're not dull." The words were kind enough, but how she said it made it sound like an insult. "Just--  _don't_  leave her. She's been hurt enough, and I've never seen her like this." Morrigan crossed her legs by the ankles. "You two-- get off your high horses and just...

       "Kenway, you were rumored to be some badass, ruthless pirate. Now, you're soft and-- for lack of a better word, a pussy." I was instantly annoyed by this woman.

       "Who do you think you are to try and bullshit me like this?" I shot.

       "It's blatantly obvious that you're both so damn smitten you can't see two feet in front of you! Kenway, just fucking do something about it!" Morrigan stormed away, shaking her head. I stood there, stunned by what she'd said.  _Smitten?_ Never liked the word. Implied ridiculous things. Besides, I couldn't love Eryn. She was a wonderful woman, and wasn't too bad in bed at all. Sure, she was a great friend and companion.

       But love? Impossible. I only loved one woman, and that woman was Caroline. My wife, my sweet... Caroline... Huh.

       Why didn't the thought of her make me feel guilty and resolute at the same time? Why didn't I want to live with her in splendor? Surrounded by riches, servants, the best delicacies money could buy?

       Suddenly, Caroline's words made sense.

_"I don't care where we live, as long as we're together!"_

       I would never let Eryn live in squalor, but if I had no other choice... I would gladly share an old house with a thatched roof and drafty walls. I would be more than happy to live anywhere, as long as it was with her. Everything else paled in comparison to her. I finally admitted it to myself, the strength of it more intense than anything I'd ever felt had been.

       It wasn't just a spark in my chest any longer. Damn my heart, I was in love with Eryn Turner.


	41. Eryn: Love Him

 

       "Let's go, let's go!" I waved on my assassin companions, Ah Tabai being the last to follow on board one of the Spanish brigs. I accidentally caught Kenway's questioning eye. Biting my lip, I pretended I hadn't seen him and stepped up onto a captured ship. Despite not looking at Kenway, I could still hear him beginning to shout orders.

       "Set sail, lads!" Kenway commanded, putting his crew to work. Half of his crew unfurled the great white sails while the other half brought up the anchor. Their efforts proved successful when the  _Jackdaw_  began to move. It almost fascinated me to watch their efficiency.

       My slight enjoyment was cut short when Robert approached me. I hadn't even known he was on this particular ship, though I also hadn't been watching for him. It was hardly the cousin of my ex-lover that I was worried for.

       "I'd have thought you'd be aboard the  _Jackdaw_ ," he commented. I eyed him with suspicion.

       "Why? Is it not enough to be with the Brotherhood?" Robert shook his head.

       "Never mind." I nearly argued with him, still eager to know why he thought I'd be on the  _Jackdaw_. Regardless of what I felt for its captain, the ridiculous emotion was going to prevent me from completing this mission. It was imperative that we succeed, and getting on Kenway's ship wasn't going to do anything.

       That wasn't an innuendo, I promise. Mostly.

       I watched as Tulum slowly faded from sight, and it was then that a sense of finality settled over me. By this time tomorrow, the fate of the world would be forever changed. Either we would succeed and rescue all of civilization from the cruelty of the Templars, or fail and begin the apocalypse.

       I'd say the latter option wasn't too attractive. My thoughts drove me to distraction, and I began to pace around the captured ship. It felt wrong under my feet. It didn't echo in the way the  _Jackdaw_  did, didn't have that one creaky board near the helm. It wasn't the  _Jackdaw_.

       Kenway sailed just in front of us, and I itched to be near him.  _Why am I doing this?_ I asked myself, leaning over the side. The spray of the sea from the side was the only thing that felt familiar.  _Why am I cutting off everything with him? I... I love him. What am I supposed to do with that? Even if I never tell him, I... need to... be..._ I gritted my teeth and looked around, spotting an assassin and pirate speaking in low tones. "Killian! Selene!" The two looked up. "If anyone asks... I'm aboard the  _Jackdaw_." I shoved aside pirates and Brothers alike, grabbing a rope to give me extra push.  _I need to be near him_.

       As I leaped off the captured Spanish ship and soared towards the  _Jackdaw_ , I thought back to the same trick Kenway and I had done to take the brigs for our own.  _For our own._  I rolled forwards and landed upright, though I'd misjudged the force of my launch.

       As fate would have it I bowled another person over, and I felt my cheeks grow hot with embarrassment as I scrambled off.

       "Luv, if you wanted to climb on top of me, you only had to ask." I locked eyes with Kenway as he stood up.

       "I--" Kenway placed a hand on my back, and it was that single touch that broke me loose. Whether it was the tingling sensation on my spine from his hand, the fear of what lay ahead or even the pulsing in my heart, I found I couldn't keep it in. A declaration of affection? No. Uncontrollable laughter.

       I heard my pirate chuckle slightly as he drew me closer, pressing his lips to my temple. His scruff scratched at my skin, and I relished the feeling. I couldn't push him away forever, could I?

       For all I knew, I might only have a few more hours with him. It was this thought that sobered me. I became aware that my Brothers and Sisters aboard the  _Jackdaw_  were all staring at me. I hid my face in Kenway's chest, aware that they were as surprised as I was. Kenway ruffled my hair and leaned in to whisper.

       "I've never heard you laugh like that, luv." I smiled and looked up into his beautiful sea-blue eyes.

       "Neither have I," I told him truthfully. He smirked and tipped his head, the movement swishing his golden-brown hair around.

       "Well, I could make you--"

       "Finish that sentence and I'll be right back on the other ship, Kenway." The smile on my face made the threat obviously meaningless. He held onto my hip and turned me to face him.

       "Eryn," he said quietly. I was immediately concerned by both his tone and the sincerity in his eyes. He had turned from being jubilant to seriousness within seconds. "There's something you should know."  _Oh, God._ He slapped the spot just above my thighs and grinned. "You have a  _really_  nice ass."

       "Fuck off, Kenway!" I sputtered, throwing him off me. The captain merely laughed at me. I frowned and walked off to the helm where Liam was steering. The blonde-haired first mate raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Kenway at that moment had begun checking with his mates and my companions. I was mildly disappointed that he hadn't followed me.

       "You staying there, lass?" I turned around to find Liam's eyes on me. Being an assassin, I had been trained to keep an eye on all things. During the friendly tussle with Kenway, he'd been watching us with a judging gaze. I also knew that Liam was smarter than the average pirate, with more respect for Kenway than anyone else on board. "I see you and the captain are becoming close."

       I might not have been around Kenway as long as some of these pirates, but I would make him eat my sword who said I did not care for him a thousand times more. They held respect, I held something else worth twice as much. I lifted my chin and stared at Liam.

       "What is this going to be, Liam?" I challenged.

       "You're in love with him." It wasn't a question, more of a statement. I didn't reply, and that was all the confirmation he needed. "It's startling to see how you two can't see how you love one another, yet all the rest of us can." I hid my astonishment well at his own opinion that Kenway loved me.

       Even if he did...

       "What's your point?" I said evenly. "It doesn't concern you."

       "It does, Miss Turner." I scowled at him.

"Are you just trying to make sure I'm good enough for him?"

       "No." I tipped my head at his denial, but my anger doubled at his next words. "I already know you aren't good enough for him." I shoved him away from the wheel, making the boat rock slightly. Kenway looked in our direction.

       "Bugger off, what the bloody hell do you know?" I spat furiously. "Fucking asshole, what's wrong with you?"

       "It's not what's wrong with me," he retorted. "It's what's wrong with  _you_. The captain can't just pad after some cunt who'd slit his throat soon as fuck him." My blood boiled, and I had to force myself to keep my blades where they were.

       "Don't you worry," I hissed lowly, cracking my neck. My tongue pressed against the roof of my mouth with great strength and pressure. "He won't let me stay."

       "Is that so?" I jumped, my anger have taken over my senses so much that I hadn't heard Kenway walk up behind me. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, and I could feel the tension coming from him in waves. "Liam, you're overstepping your bounds."

       "Captain, I was just--"

       "I don't give a shit what you were 'just' doing or even talking about. Eryn is an honored guest aboard my ship, and you're to respect her." Kenway released me. "We're going to try to storm the most dangerous place in the world, mate. It'd be best if you wouldn't aggravate our soldiers." A sense of pride rose in my chest at his diplomatic approach.  _I suppose a leopard can change its spots,_  I thought slyly.

       Kenway had never been one to talk his way out of a situation. He would manipulate, aye, but if there was trouble his first resort was violence. I was no peacekeeper myself, though wouldn't turn my back to avoiding unnecessary hostility.

       Kenway brushed past me and took the wheel before giving me a grin. "Feel like bringing us closer, luv?" I took a step and held onto one of the posts.

       "Let's go to Hell," I agreed, looking out at the dark blue ocean.

       "To Hell," my pirate echoed. "To Hell."


	42. Edward: Enter the Mission

       Tensions were high as the great fortress of the Templars appeared. Appropriate enough, fog surrounded the building, giving it an ominous feel. Eryn inched closer to me, and I wondered if it was intentional. She shivered, a result of either the cold mists or trepidation. I slipped my arm around her shoulder, warming her with my own body heat.

       She curled into me, gripping my gun holster tightly.  _She is frightened,_ I realized.  _Cold or not, she's afraid of what lies ahead._ I wouldn't admit it to anyone, but I too was nervous about the upcoming mission. I was not scared for my own life, but for Eryn. If she ended up dead, then not only would the world be destroyed... but  _my_ world would be destroyed. The precious few days between life and the end would be filled with wishes for death.

       When had this assassin become so precious to me? I loved her greatly, this I would not deny. Still, to put her life ahead of my own-- not even Caroline had taken that kind of precedence in my life. I rested my cheek on the top of her head, and I could feel her relaxing.  _If all goes well,_ I thought optimistically,  _I'll ask her to be mine._ The notion of Eryn staying by my side brightened me a tad, and I felt the woman under me shift.

       Her dark golden eyes were fixed on the Templar headquarters, unease seemingly oozing out of her. Moments passed before determination (mostly) replaced it, and I felt a flash of pride for my strong assassin. She looked over at Liam, then at me before unsheathing and sheathing her hidden blades repeatedly. 

       "You'll wear out the spring coil," Lana warned Turner, who shrugged it off and continued with her nervous tic. She continued to fidget until the ships made shore a mile or two from the great stone building. Of course, I took Eryn's hand and led her off, earning a small smile from her.

       "I'm more than capable of getting off the ship without your  _chivalry_ , captain."

       "Ah, but a gentleman such as myself could never allow such a lady to risk tripping." She shook her head in mock disappointment.

       "You're a fool." I shrugged, not refuting the insult. I knew she wasn't serious about the jab, even if it was partially true. I caught Lana's meaningful eye as she deboarded. Eryn frowned as she caught our small moment, and grasped my arm possessively. She kissed my cheek in a way that was almost rough, and it took me a brief moment to understand. 

       I could hardly stifle my laughter. Eryn was jealous, green with envy, and was apparently putting a clear claim on me.  _We're not animals, luv, and by my troth I was yours long ago._ I put her doubts to rest by turning her around and returning her gesture fully, tangling my hand in her hair. I heard chuckles behind me along with a few catcalls, but ignored them in favor of Eryn.

       Listen mates, if you had the choice to either tell off a few dumbass sons-of-bitches or indulge in the most beautiful lass to walk the Earth, what would you choose? Well, I'd made my decision quite clearly. Eryn pulled away first, an amused grin on her face. It soon faded as Ah Tabai began announcing orders, bringing the assassins and pirates into separate groups.

       "Lana, Emma, Kilian and Rosa! You'll be approaching from the south wing," the Brotherhood's leader commanded, beckoning them to come forth. "Garth and Lilith, play up as a distraction for the main party."

       "Who's going to retrieve the Staff?" an unidentified assassin called out. Ah Tabai's gaze swept the crowd. 

       "That'll be Captain Kenway, Eryn and yours truly." I heard a mate of mine, Thomas, speak up with an objection.

       "Seems 'ike ya should have more power goin' in." Ah Tabai lifted a dark eyebrow, hardly visible in the darkness. The faint light of the moon cast a strange shadow across his face.

       "We'll need stealth, not brutality, to succeed. I am not afraid to take lives, and I in fact look forward to it greatly." I wouldn't expect anything else from a cold-blooded assassin. The Templars were their sworn enemies, and they would eliminate as many as they could before their death. "Eryn and I can slip through the shadows with ease."

       "Then why the captain?"

       "He knows the building as well as Eryn. He can help lead us through-- and in case brute strength is required, then he'll be useful in disposing of any adversaries in that manner." Ah Tabai looked around, apparently waiting for any other questions. I had none, or at least none that he could answer.

       As we grew closer to departing, readying for the siege, my heart began to pound harder in my chest. Eryn's hand was clasped in mine, and it was her touch that comforted me. I pressed my lips to her temple softly, and I heard her sigh in contentment. I winced at the sudden command of Ah Tabai, cracking my otherwise enjoyable moment with the woman I... loved.

       "Everyone, head out!" I shot a glare to the Brotherhood leader, though was fairly certain he either didn't see or intentionally ignored. The assassins separated, following Ah Tabai's previous orders. 

       The outline of the headquarters slowly grew larger as we walked, the dark night foreboding. Though we were well hidden in the thick of trees, I couldn't help but feel there were evil eyes upon us. About halfway to our destination, I was left alone with Eryn and Ah Tabai.

       I stepped closer to Eryn and held her hand gently, intertwining her fingers with my own. It was warm, a welcome change from the cool air. She leaned in, and in the darkness she held a fearful expression.

       "What's wrong?" I whispered, trying not to be heard by Ah Tabai. A swift peek at him showed that his thoughts were entirely on the mission. I'd like to lie and say that I was as focused, but I couldn't stop worrying about Eryn.

       "Kenway..." I tipped my head down, listening. "If I die--" My mood soured immediately, and I stopped her mouth with a kiss so she could not continue.

       "You're not going to die," I interrupted, scowling fiercely as I drew back. Eryn looked regretful, if not slightly irritated.

       "Just listen," she insisted. "If--"

       "What did I say?"

       "Shut the fuck up and listen to me!" Eryn snapped, exasperated. She'd spoken just a tad too loud, as Ah Tabai turned our way before looking forwards once more. "If I die, then I want you to leave." I stared at her, confused. "I want you to move on, Kenway." There was an underlying sorrow in her words, and desperation gripped me.

       "Eryn..." I wanted to tell her, I  _needed_ to tell her. She deserved to know before we went in. I had to push aside all inhibitions and tell her. I still held that unease, the question inside if she felt the same as I did. If she loved me, I would never let her go. I'd make sure that my assassin had a far better future than past. 

       If she didn't... I couldn't bear the thought of spending eternity without her by my side. I could hardly sail the  _Jackdaw_ anymore without her at the wheel or standing at the helm. I'd grown accustomed to having her near, she was as necessary to my life as drawing breath.

       "Kenway, please." Her lips curved in what I could only describe as a cute smile-- and I do  _not_  call any shit cute. "If I mean anything to you..."  _Luv, you mean more to me than I can put into words._ "If the worst should happen..."  _I wouldn't be alive much longer._ "I want you to go out. Be the captain, find another sea lass, live as exquisite of a life as you want."  _The only life I desire is one with you, luv._

       "I can't," I murmured, brushing up against her. She continued to speak while in my embrace.

       "I'm asking you, Kenway. Don't let me hold you back." Eryn didn't speak for a few moments. "If I'm nothing but a bed partner, then it won't be difficult."

       "Luv, you've  _never_ been a simple bed partner," I disputed, turning her so she could see my face. "You're not going to die. I won't  _let_ you die. I'll rip apart the fucker that tries. They won't fucking  _touch_ you." I attempted weak humor. "That's my job, luv." She didn't give any sign of enjoyment. 

       Still as stone, I gave her a promise. "If--  _when_ \-- we get through this, succeed in every way, escape with our lives..." I took a deep breath, preparing to reveal it all to her.

"Get ready," Ah Tabai whispered to us, and I changed my words to an annoyed hiss. 

"Fucker," I growled. I turned to look at Eryn again, and I knew the moment was lost. I kissed her again, much softer than before. "Come, luv. What do you say we go kill some evil sons of bitches and raise a little hell?"


	43. Eryn: The Final Chapter

 

       I was aggravated when Ah Tabai spoke, cutting into mine and Kenway's conversation. What he'd been about to say... it was important, immensely important. I knew this. With a kiss, we both focused our attention on the headquarters.

       I'd been so immersed in speaking to the captain that I hadn't realized how close we had come to our destination. The massive building loomed over us, giant towers stretching towards the sky. A parapet encircled the structure, adding extra protection.

       "Seems bigger than it did before, doesn't it?" Kenway deadpanned. I couldn't help but agree with him, daunted by the task before us. I took a few steps forwards, but Ah Tabai's arm pushed against my midriff and shoved me back. I shot daggers at him before realizing why he'd done so.

       One of the groups was scurrying along the outer wall, eliminating the guards. As the last fell, they waved us on. Ah Tabai, Kenway and I scaled up the stone bricks, a simple task with how many stones jutted out. For some reason, I kept looking over at him. He wouldn't fall, he wouldn't fall...

       All three of us silently climbed over the top of the parapet, Kenway helping me stand. I was thankful for the dark cover of night, shrouding us and allowing us to move undetected. I barely recognized the halls once we entered, voices breaking the silence from inside. Kenway must have sensed my nervousness, touching my shoulder softly before taking the lead. I trusted his sense of direction, my skin crawling.

       The damn self-righteous Templars had no right to control us. They had no fucking right. It was this anger that fueled me to continue.

       I rubbed my chest, uncomfortable. The warmth that had been a constant for the past year was growing hotter, and I wondered if that was a sign we were nearing the Staff.

       Ah Tabai slipped into the shadows, Kenway and I taking the opposite side. Four Templars passed us, and all four were easily dispatched. Ah Tabai cut the throats of two while Kenway jammed his hidden blade into the skull of another. I took care of the final one by throwing him against the wall, effectively knocking him out. I finished the job with a swift stomp to his neck, breaking the bones.

       The heat in my chest began to fade, and I realized that we had somewhat of a compass to the artifact.

       "Wait!" I hissed to my companions, using my arms to slow them down. Both halted and waited for an explanation. Despite my years with Ah Tabai, I wouldn't trust the Templars to not torture the information out of him. Instead, I whispered my thoughts to my pirate. "The piece, it's changing temperature inside of me. It grows colder the further this way we go."

       Distant clattering and shouts came from the southern side of the headquarters, and I hoped that my assassin brethren would survive. They were distractions for us and were willing to die for the Brotherhood, but every member of my clan was important. I shivered before continuing. "We need to head back. It's where it was the warmest." Kenway touched just below my collarbone where the piece was buried.

       "Then let's go," he responded. "There's no time to lose. You lead us." He looked at Ah Tabai and offered no explanation for the sudden change in direction.

       I placed a hand along the wall, concentrating on the piece. As I'd suspected, the further I went, the hotter my chest became. It was nearly painful as I passed a hallway. I paused before the entry, glancing into the sea-blue eyes of my lover. He gave me a nod of encouragement, and I slunk along the stones.

       The piece flared with heat as I reached an iron door, heavily locked. I gave Kenway a grin as I knelt down and pulled out my lockpicks, thankful not for the first time that I was proficient with picking locks. The locks were more advanced than the usual I dealt with, but it only took a few more minutes to open them. The door swung open, revealing a room filled with treasures.

       "Bloody hell," Kenway muttered, his eyes gleaming as he studied the immense wealth. "Think how many reales are here alone."

       "Focus," I reminded him. "We're here to find the Staff of Moses, not ogle the gold." He ignored me and pocketed a few coins and jewels. Rolling my eyes, I continued the search.

       Most artifacts weren't of the supernatural sort, the piles consisting almost entirely of money and jewelry. "I told you to stop," I chastised Kenway, who put on a false apologetic grin. "Shithead." He was unabashed by my insult and finally joined me in looking for the Staff.

       I took one step forwards into a pile and shrieked in agony as the piece nearly ripped through my skin with its heat. Before my cry grew loud, Kenway clutched me tightly and covered my mouth with his wide hand. We waited a few seconds to ensure no Templars had heard the noise, finally taking a step back.

       Ah Tabai came back near us, investigating my scream. Kenway dug through the pile and extricated a long piece of wood. As soon as it was in sight, the fragment pulsed. I gritted my teeth and tried to tough it out.

       "The Staff!" Ah Tabai murmured to Kenway, reaching for it. The Staff of Moses was a long gnarled rod, and at the very tip, it was clear that a small part was missing. The space in my chest where the final piece was hidden began to burn more intensely than ever. The immense discomfort made it difficult for me to move around.

       Ah Tabai inspected me with curiosity before his eyes shot up. "Damn!" He drew his sword and a pistol. "Here, take the Staff and go. Back to the ship, as quickly as you can!" From the pounding of feet, I gathered that Templars were headed our way. They'd likely guessed at our intentions and were rushing to stop us.

       My leader tossed the Staff of Moses to Kenway, who tucked it into the back of his outfit. I followed him out of the chamber through another door, closing it just in time. Templars surrounded Ah Tabai, and I realized with regret that he likely wouldn't survive.

       I had no time to reflect on the possibility and followed Kenway. As was our luck, we ran straight into a horde of our enemies, all of whom were bloodthirsty and ready for a fight.

       "Shit!" I'd drawn my sword while Kenway had his pistols. His aim was true; he'd killed four by the time I'd stuck my sword through one. With those easy kills, we had taken care of almost every Templar. However, while I went on the defense against a Templar, another bastard flung himself at Kenway.

       I heard the thud of a body and Kenway's grunt of pain. I had to force myself not to look back, despite my fear of his downfall. Pushing ahead with new fervor, I countered the Templar's attack and skewered him through the stomach. I ended it all by slipping my sword out and decapitating him. By the time I'd turned around, my pirate had already killed his attacker, the final one.

       He was battered and bloody, clutching his ribs tightly. I knelt down and inspected him, wincing as the burn in my chest became nearly unbearable... of course, I'd take any amount of pain for someone I loved, especially one so intensely as Kenway.

       "Don't worry about me, luv," he soothed. "I'll be alright."

       "Then let's get you up." I was concerned about him, but with the Staff of Moses in our possession and escape so near, I needed to worry about getting us out first. "I'll look you over and patch you up at the ship." Kenway raised an eyebrow, his lips turning up in a smirk.

       "Oh, you will?" I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "Well, I'd be more than willing to let you take care of me, luv." I smacked his shoulder lightly and pulled him to his feet.

       "Haha, very funny." I frowned and ripped a scrap of fabric off a Templar's uniform, dabbing at Kenway's wounds. "He was tougher than most sons of bitches, huh?" Kenway pursed his lips.

       "He knocked the handsome out of me." He gave me another smile.

       "Nobody's that powerful, Kenway." I kissed his jaw before sheathing my sword and looking around. "We should get going."

       "Which way?" We realized with a start that every corridor looked the same, and we couldn't even discern which way we'd come from. "Fuck!"

       "We've got a one in four chance of getting it right," I mumbled. "This one's as good as any." I headed left, stepping over the corpses and quickening my pace into a run. It remained unclear if our sense of direction was a blessing or a curse. We eventually ended up surrounded by dead animals and muck whose origin I didn't even want to guess. It reeked horribly, but as Kenway pointed out, if it was a sewer then it had an exit.

       We pushed on, and I made no mention of the increasing pain in my chest. I did catch the captain looking over every once in a while, and I hoped he wouldn't realize how badly I was hurting. At the moment, what was important was returning to the  _Jackdaw_.

       At the end of the stinking stone tunnel was a grate, the air considerably fresher. I threw myself at the iron bars, whimpering as I hit the burn. Kenway moved me out of the way and repeated my motion, ending in more success. The grate swung open, and we became aware that the cloudy skies of earlier had transformed into a storm.

       Rain was pouring down, and though it wasn't quite as rough as it could be, there was the possibility of it becoming worse. I was hardly able to move before lightning struck the ground, sending agony into the wound. I hadn't been hit, but it was not a pleasant sensation.

       I slumped down, gripping my chest and breathing heavily. "Eryn?" Kenway sounded worried, but the closer he got, the worse it hurt.

       "Stay," I gasped, holding out a hand. "Dammit... that fucking staff!" I reached up and ripped open my clothing, revealing the jagged scar. The fragment glowed white-hot inside of my flesh, and I became anxious to take it out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

       "Hey, hey! Calm down," Kenway said softly, removing the Staff of Moses from his back before tending to me. "Brace yourself, luv." I barely heard the  _zing_  as he unsheathed his hidden blade, but acutely felt the steel blade slicing my skin. I bit my lip so hard it bled, hating the weapon digging around in the fire-like pain.

       Then, all at once, it was gone. I still felt the sting from the cut, but the burning was gone. Kenway had carefully extricated the piece from my skin and held it in his hands, a bit of cloth under the fragment so as not to burn himself. Gingerly, he moved it over to the Staff of Moses, inserting it into the tip. As soon as he placed it down, the Staff let out a wave of light that knocked Kenway down.

       I used the grime-covered stones around us as support to stand, then helped my captain as well. The Staff was whole in his hands, and he seemed almost afraid of its power.

       "Take it," he insisted, trying to hand it to me.

       "No. You hold it, at least until we return to the  _Jackdaw_." Kenway opened his mouth to argue, but a new voice sent shivers up my spine.

       "If neither of you want it, then I'd be more than happy to take it from you." I jumped as new voices cut through the sound of the rain. Two Templars stood at the entrance, though these were no grunts. I recognized the mutineer of Kenway's-- Grant, if I recalled correctly-- and a tall woman clad in a black dress. It draped low on her shoulders, a  _V_  going down the front to her waist. Dark copper hair flowed in waves, curling around her sharp angular face with a kind of cruel beauty. Her eyes were so dark that their color could not be discerned.

       "Who the fuck are you?" I snarled, stepping in front of Kenway and drawing my pistols. Looking back on it, I should have shot them both right then and there. I'd have saved so much time, trouble and...

       "You know me," Grant rumbled, following the woman as she took a few strides towards me.

       "I am the... ruler, if you will, of these Templars." She looked down at me with contempt, slowly removing my gun from my hand. There was something about her I couldn't place, something unsettling. I was frozen as she took my weapons away. "My name is Amara." She patted a black orb hanging around her neck, and I realized that Kenway was also stuck. "You think you came unexpected?

       "We knew you would return. We let you escape, lured you back. You brought the fragment right to us..." The cunt took the Staff from Kenway's curled hands, and I tried to shout in protest. She eyed it appreciatively, running her hand over its smooth surface. Amara picked at the blood on the tip. "I will say, it was rather ingenious of you to hide it within your own body. I'm almost impressed." My limbs tingled as I regained movement, rushing at the rat-faced twat.

       I snatched the necklace off her and threw it on the ground, effectively shattering the obsidian orb. I was certain it was the reason I hadn't been able to move freely. Despite this, the fuckface simply smiled darkly. "You can't do much to me, little one." She lifted the staff and threw me to the side.

       "Eryn!" Kenway howled. Grant let out peals of laughter.

       "You care about the broad, don't you?" I picked myself up off the ground in time to see my pirate leap at Grant with his gun out. I followed suit, my target the red-haired slut. Amara handled me as easily as she might a kitten who had turned to scratch her. She held up the Staff of Moses, and a terrible tearing pain inside of me forced me to scream.

       "Leave her the  _fuck_  alone!" I was suddenly released from the feeling and collapse on the ground, panting heavily. A glace up showed a true horror in my view: Kenway had his arms wrapped around Amara's neck, and though she was losing oxygen, if he let go...

       She'd demolish him. The Staff would rip him to shreds.

       Whether it was from the aftermath of the Staff's usage upon me or just utter fear, I was rooted to the spot as Kenway and Bitchface edged backwards. A crash of thunder shook me out of my stupor, and I stumbled out of the sewer cave in an attempt to reach Kenway.

       I saw the edge before either of them did, letting out a cry of warning. Kenway swung around, slipping on the wet rock and tumbling off the cliff. His grip on Amara opened, and she too plunged down into the sea. She flailed around as she fell, her body crashing against the sharp rocks jutting up like the teeth of a shark. Even with the loud howling of the wind and rain, I heard the satisfying snap of her spine.

       "Kenway!" I screeched, desperate to hear his voice. The downpour was harsh, thick and fast. I was soaked to the bone, but once I reached the cliff, my discomfort was the very last thing on my mind. I lived through a thousand years within the span of a few seconds.

       Kenway was scrabbling at the cliff, terror tensing him up. "Kenway!" I wailed, reaching down to grab him. Just as I took hold of his wrist, my eyes noticed an object mere feet away.

       The Staff of Moses hung precariously off a dead bush, presumably caught when the Templar leader fell to her death. I looked back and forth between it and the pirate captain I'd grown to adore. I held onto Kenway tightly, his blue eyes pleading with mine. His wet face was illuminated by a flash of lightning, and his alarm became clear. I looked to my left, the Staff of Moses hanging off the edge. The wind would soon rip it away, throwing it into the sea where it would be lost to us.

       "Pull me up!" Kenway begged, his voice tugging at my heartstrings. My left hand gripped his while my right reached for the Staff. "Eryn! Please!"  _Just a little more!_

       "I'm trying, hold on!" I shouted above the thunder. The deluge began to pour ever harder, obscuring my vision. Kenway's fingers began to slip from mine, and I clutched him in panic. "Kenway!" I couldn't lose him. My fingernails dug into his slippery skin, making him bleed from his palms.

       "Eryn!" If I used both hands, I'd undoubtedly be able to rescue him from a watery grave. However, the Staff would fall, and I would fail my mission. I couldn't reach far enough to grab the artifact with his weight restraining me. I'd fail the world. I couldn't tell which drips on my face were tears and which were water. I turned to Kenway, studying his face and committing every detail to memory.

       He'd never been more handsome to me. With a blackened eye, busted and bloody lip, open gashes on every visible part of him-- he was mine, and I was his. I would always be his. No more than a second passed as the gears in my head turned. Then came our reveal, the words escaping his mouth what I'd been waiting to hear all my life.

       "Eryn..." I began to cry harder, my chest tightening. "I love you." His free hand flailed about absently. "You hear me? God above, I--

       "Edward." His eyes widened as I spoke his name for the first time, my words becoming nothing more than a choking sob. "And I love you." His sea-blue eyes filled with joy, painful and unspeakable joy. My throat closed as I made my choice.

       My life had been full of decisions, and I'd made each with an unsure mind. With this one, my thoughts were crystal-clear, and it was all the worse for it. My own tears dripped down onto his face. "I'm sorry." I lunged for the falling artifact, opened my grip and let the man I loved plunge into the crashing sea below.

_I'm sorry._


	44. Epilogue

       A scream tore from my lips as I watched Edward fall, and I instantly knew I could have done things differently. His red blood stained the water as he hit the rocks below, sinking into the sea. I began to sob, wishing to whatever God existed that He would turn back time, to give me another chance.

       But he wouldn't. I'd killed Edward Kenway, the only man I'd ever loved and the only man who had ever loved me. I grasped at the Staff of Moses tightly, splinters scraping my skin.  _It should have been me. I should have died, I should have been the one--_ Tears streamed down my cheeks as I stared at the waters, hoping beyond hope that he would surface.

       No one broke through the water, leaving me full of regret, shame and anguish. I collapsed on that ground, feeling my heart tear itself apart. I would have books of words to attempt to describe my pain: melancholy, heartbreak, depression, grief, mourning, agony. However, nothing could describe the sundering of my soul.

       Through all of my trials and tribulations, I had finally found happiness. I had found someone to live for, and I had let him go. I had let him fall, let him die. I had felt many kinds of pain, but this was entirely new. I'd felt the loss of my son so acutely I'd nearly killed myself with grieving. I'd felt abuse and hunger, sickness and evil.

       This was a different kind of heartache, and it weighed heavily upon me. I'd kill myself with grieving here, as well. It hurt just as horribly. It had taken years for me to lighten my heart after the death of my son, and it seemed that just after I had, just as he'd helped me... I'd ruined it. My Edward was gone. He was gone... and it was my fault.

       I laid and lamented my loss, almost wishing I could throw the thrice-be-damned staff and bring him back. In the heat of the moment, I had weighed my love for him with what was right and good... Why did I have to choose anything else other than him?

       "I could have saved him," I whispered, my voice choking up. My intakes of breath came quickly as my body tried to replace the oxygen I lost with sobbing. "I could have saved them both. My God..."  _Let me die._

 

                                                                             ...

 

       I sat and stared at the bar, a drink in my hand. My mind was fuzzy, but the rending of my heart was as acute as ever. The man wiping at the counter looked at me strangely as I asked for another after downing the rest.

       I could have laughed at the irony of it all, were it not for the severing of my heart. My father had done nothing but wrong in his life, but I understood for the first time the desire to drink myself into a drunken stupor day in and day out. All I wanted I could not have, and all I needed was lost to me.

       I closed my eyes and slumped down onto the table. I relived those last few moments again and again.  
  
  
  


_After I'd let Edward fall, Robert had found me on the edge of the cliff. My suffering had not and would never abate. Dazed, I had followed him to the ship Edward had captured, allowing myself to be brought back to Tulum._

_Edward's crew was only mildly disappointed at the loss of their captain, and I wanted to slit their necks. They knew not the kind of agony it took to feel dead while drawing breath. They didn't mourn him like I did. They didn't feel the guilt that I did._

_I kept off shore for days, remaining in Edward's cabin. His scent was ingrained in the chamber, and I spent many lonely nights in his bed. I went to sleep praying I would wake up beside him, and my prayers were never answered._

_I had new additions to my nightmares._

_I wished I'd never found Edward, that I'd let him be and accepted Walpole's death. It would have been better for Edward to live without loving me than to know he died through my own betrayal. Nothing gave me comfort in my darkness, and I welcomed the blackness as an old friend._

_Ah Tabai had somehow escaped the Templars, and after weeks of living death, eventually warned me that he would cast me away should I continue to mope around. I didn't care. I didn't fucking care. I wished that Kenway had lived and I had not. To put it mildly, it was not a pleasant conversation._

_"You cannot stay aboard this damned pirate's ship," he'd said. "You must come back." It was a moment before I looked up from Edward's pillow._

_"Watch me," I had replied dully. Ah Tabai had scowled at me._

_"You must assist us. His death was a small price to pay, and if you will do nothing for us then I will have no choice but to cast you out." It was then that I felt the familiar rage, and I made no move to hide it._

_"       You believe I have not helped you?" My voice was quiet, though by no means did that mean patience or calmness. Ah Tabai would experience the calamity that was my heart's agony. "You believe I have not sacrificed everything I had for you? For the Brotherhood?! I watched the man I loved-- yes, you emotionless bastard!-- loved fall, and it was by my own doing! I killed him for you all, for the world!_

_"Do not even attempt to speak to me of fucking_ sacrifice  _and what I have not done for you," I'd spat vehemently. "I have given everything I had to give. I will remain here. I will mourn." My head fell back down into Edward's pillow, and I breathed in the scent. I heard the door open and close, and I knew that he had left._

_I hoped he'd been properly abashed, but I knew Ah Tabai. He was only disappointed in me and would undoubtedly follow up on his threat._   
  
  


       I tipped the mug back, draining it fully. I don't quite remember what happened afterwards, but I do know that I woke up in the corner of the bar with a sizable bruise on my cheek. I pushed on it and winced, not from the bruise but from the sudden wave of nausea that washed over me. Beyond that, I had a headache that rivaled those I'd gotten while I'd been pregnant.

       I stumbled over to the railing of the bar and emptied the contents of my stomach, retching when there was nothing left to bring up. My throat burned from the acid, and I slumped down onto the wood. Birds twittered and people spoke, making my head pulse. They almost seemed to grow louder with each passing second.

       Finally, I couldn't handle it. "Can you keep it down to a dull roar?" I shouted, my throat hoarse. The pressure of the forceful demand sent strikes through my skull. Though the people didn't stop talking, the volume went down considerably.

       I shut my eyes and was out like a lantern.

 

                                                                             ...

 

       I spent the next few weeks like this. The  _Jackdaw_  had long ago sailed away from Great Inagua, its first mate Liam Jones taking over as captain. I'd taken up residence in the mansion, and the servants didn't seem to mind much.

       It wasn't as much of a home as the  _Jackdaw_.

       My alcohol tolerance rose with each passing day, and I found myself having to down more and more to achieve the blessed unconsciousness. I hated myself for innumerable reasons, from letting Edward go to becoming my shit of a father. I wished for death, I wished for release from the nightmares that plagued me.

       I dreamed of Edward every night. More often than not, it was of joy. I dreamed of him sailing the  _Jackdaw_  alongside me, of our kisses, our nights, of him admitting he loved me and even going through the Mayan ruins in Tulum. Instead of bringing me peace and happiness, they destroyed me. Why? Because they showed me, over and over, what I would never have. It ripped me with every thought.

       There was the occasional watching me let him go, over and over, and I woke every night screaming for him. I'd begun to tie a cloth around my mouth to bite when I awoke. It stopped the incessant shrieks, but never the pain. I was damned, cursed to wander the Earth alone with nothing but regret.

       I wondered what I'd have preferred, to have never felt the beauty of love or to feel this agony. I knew I'd made the right choice for humanity... just not the right choice for me.

       One night as I sat upon Edward's bed, mourning him and my own actions, I slowly lifted up my left hand. I stared at the lines upon my palm, at the small scars and ragged fingernails. This was the hand that had let him go. This was the hand that had murdered my love.

       Wordless, I walked over to the closet. Tossed carelessly at the bottom was my assassin's robe, meant to be forgotten. I scrounged through the fabric until I found what I was searching for-- my sword. I set my wrist down onto the table and raised the blade, closing my eyes.

       I swung.  
  


**_ THE END _ **


End file.
